


Precious Possession (Kollector x OC)

by Mooneon



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, MK - Freeform, MK11 - Freeform, Mortal Kombat, Rating: M, mkx
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:28:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 46
Words: 64,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25908124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mooneon/pseuds/Mooneon
Summary: Kalliste; a girl of the unknown, kept to her secrecy. With being a past vagrant of emptiness - growing into a quiet yet lethal killer for which she joins Shao Kahn's court. Having only a certain Nakadan to be completely dubious with her. But time will tell.
Relationships: OC/Kollector
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Picked off of the streets. Always alone, always cold and always longing for the revival of hunger. It was always present as it never went away. It was never solved.

Kalliste; a young girl from the deprived concrete and soiled floors to which she shared with others. Other beings in the same state as her; so torn from withering unwantedness. Her eyes of two tones; brown and pale silver had always watched the ground to which many people would pass by.

In her heart always dwelled with hidden darkness, a fiend by her side. From within abuse of her early childhood; her throat tangled and cut apart, fiddled into impractical vocal cords. Every child was always forgotten and uncared in the cruelty of life. She did not ask to be born into this crazy world. 

Often viewed as abnormally different. Her pale porcelain skin and her silver hair was unnerving to many children. Teased and ignored; they often called her an "Albino Freak". Words pushing her down and down, making her even feel more pathetic. Kalliste was an independent girl who continued to grow in the poorest part of Outworld. But it was mostly the darkest area that hardly anyone cared to notice. 

At times, children would be so desperate to be with someone, to be with a family and to be loved for once. For that result, they would be taken away. To others, it seemed like they were lucky to be taken in. But it wasn't for being loved rather than for some other reasons. If they wanted money and food; through desperation they would comply with high-ranked beings. Then they would disappear.

Kalliste was often desired to be taken for. They offered delicious foods and wealth for her, despite her hunger for them, she would not attend to their wishes. She knew better. 

Now she grew through hard times, preventing herself to be in a dangerous situation. Often known to be lucky - it was a growing hatred for other children as they knew she was special and odd. Kalliste kept herself close to something dark and evil. But it was always friendly towards her. Keeping her alive and safe at times. The balance of evil and benevolence. 

So, with some greater evil by her side, she proceeded to get what she wanted without payment, without compliance and plead. Life turned out to be a bit more fun. She grew stronger by the night and became even more filled with wealth. 

But with honesty, it did appeal to her of what gold and treasures did. It didn't bring any satisfaction to her. Instead, she had given all her stolen treasures to others that really needed it. Despite being resented all her life. She was given to those in need. But truly she despised the riches who had did so many bad to the poor souls of the shittest place in Outworld. 

Sick of the sun and sick of the petty beings from above. Dwelling from the wraith of blackness. She grew stone-cold to her surroundings. She liked reading, that's what she would mostly take from stores. Words had such depth in books. So many stories and things to learn. 

During this time, Kalliste had grown into a reliable girl. Still, she was young but she outgrew everyone in the streets. Unfortunately, streets have been more and more empty and unusual. A higher being taking a huge difference in civilization. Fear grew and it had an unknown source to Kalliste. 

Footsteps grew harder as the peaceful mind of hers vanished. A girl long brown hair had come into view, expression of worry and dread. 

"-K-Kal!! Y-you need to see this! T-they killed Javaid! It's-" Her eyes wept and eyes redden. Kalliste stood up with concern and proceeded to follow her. 

A group of younger adolescents had gathered over a body of Javaid; the boy who was rather mischievous and risky. His chest was impaled and covered in blood. His friends cried into bitter tears. They covered his face with a worn-out blanket. 

"They killed him, just like that. - h-he was trying to help me..." Nesrin, the girl who came crying. Kalliste stared blankly at the body. 

Kalliste grew burrowed eyes. Mouthing her lips. "What happened?" Her right index finger brushing off her left palm as she pointed her pointed hands towards them. 

"-I-I suppose we aren't supposed to wander into the streets. The- guards ordered us to go back to our p-places. B-but Javaid did not want to listen! He- he killed one of the guards but they - just..." She wept even more. The others listening. 

Kalliste nodded her head at them. Her eyes held a dim feeling for the situation. Disgusted by such actions from the guards. 

"-Don't even bother doing anything! They probably suspect one of us stealing from shops and others. Especially you! We're just poor kids. We can't do anything." Sorin, another boy who had always found Kalliste to be the cause of everything. He disliked her very much. He pleaded in anger. Putting her at fault.

Kalliste tilted her head in disagreement. She had an obvious anger in her eyes but still glazed it with no emotion. The kids proceeded to grab Javaid's body, covering it entirely as they prepared to bury him. An upcoming funeral awaits.


	2. chapter 2 - bury a friend

The night lingered longer than ever. Perhaps the sun had dried out from such dread in the air. But morning came and it was empty. Kalliste hardly slept as it seemed impossible with something by her side. Whispering and whispering. Supposedly she was insomniac. 

Kalliste swiftly came outside and saw only Nesrin who sat on the cold floors. She had the demeanor of pure sadness and she saw the cloud of melancholy right above her. Kalliste pulled her dark hood over her and walked over to Nesrin. Folding her knees right beside her, she looked at her.

"-We're falling apart..we- we're just born into this world for nothing.." Kalliste stared down at her. Nesrin looked at Kal with an uncertainty. 

Kalliste put her palm out and wiggled it side to side. "It's okay." Kalliste smiled for a bit until she went blank. Unfortunately at these certain moments Kalliste was never felt fulfilled in the hardest time. She accepted the toughness of life. Nothing like this was new. The girl sighed, hardly believing her words.

Nesrin stood up abruptly and walked into the street around the corner. Disappearing someplace else. No one really had a place to reside to expect in the darkest part inhabited by nothing. Kalliste turned around and soon sought to see Sorin come from a little fort of boxes and dirty blankets. He glared at her as he came out. 

"Where's Nesrin?" He asked. But he immediately shifted his glare away from her. "Never mind, you can't even talk," He proceeded to walk out towards the streets, going on his way. 

She watched as he disappeared. 

"LEAVE THEM."

It said. 

"THEY DON'T DESERVE YOU, YOU'VE OUTGROWN THEM."

Her head went to a blurry state and her eyes felt droopy. She huffed heavily from the cold breeze entering her stinging lungs. She pressed her fingers deep into her the back of her nape. It turns and twists into pain to which a dreadful scream could be heard hoarsely weeping behind her ear. This was her way of shutting the fiend's voice away. It had always stayed with her, ever since her birth. Soon she knew she was completely different from all the other kids. All the things she's stolen had been all easy from the help of her blackened soul.

They all assumed she was just purely talented at stealing. 

Kalliste lingered underneath the shadows as she observed the tainted Outworld. Too many of the Emperor's guards stationed everywhere. It was overruled by something malevolent, someone was up there taking from the poor and others who have been killed recklessly without good reason. 

———

Later that after noon, when the sun was soon coming back to its slumber. Hardly any presences of the adolescences had been here. Nesrin to which had been gone almost the whole day was entirely worrisome. Sorin came back once a while. Often expecting her to be here, but she never came here. Kalliste didn't feel so concerned. She probably needed a walk, a very long one at that. Maybe she needed space from being stuck in the dark all the time. 

Soon after, shouting and rambling was happening. Off to the public streets it was heard. Kalliste softly walked out to where a huge crowd appeared around something unknown. Kalliste shoved anyone in front for her to get a closer look at what seemed to be so interesting. And to her surprise, it was Nesrin that laid in a pool blood. Cold and dead. Her face seemed to be the source of death. A bloodied slash across her head. A fatal demise. 

——-

Kalliste backed away from shock, still she remained ever so monotone to the current situation. Feeling so confused and unsure in her state of mind. Kalliste went back to where she resided and proceeded to get her belongings. Before she could even turn around with all her stuff in her little satchel she held dearly too. A hardening punch was thrown at her. She fell to the ground roughly. Looking at the source to which hit her. 

Sorin. He glared at her with pure rage and despair. 

"She's DEAD! She's DEAD!!" He yelled. Continuing to kick her to the ground to which she stumbled from his anger. 

"There is always something about you! S-some stupid evil with you! You are the ca-"

An abrupt sound of gargling and intensity had shut his mouth. His mouth imploded with red rubies. Dripping all over her. This was the one thing that had slightly shocked her. The darkness inside of her took control of his abuse. Breathing heavily, Kalliste quickly ran from the spot and disappeared into the shadows once more. 

( I am rushing this, I'm so sorry.)


	3. mask

It had been around 3 years after the separation. Kalliste traveled beyond Outworld but only felt that she was limited to Outworld for some reason. Erebus, the primordial darkness by her side had been growing stronger by age and by the fury of fights. The fiend inside would mostly control her actions. Steal and kill. Take what was needed for her.

Erebus thrived on the gruesome killings that Kalliste did. She learned how to fight sprucely and learned to live on. After a couple of years of independence. Kalliste had her mind on a certain tyrant of Outworld: Shao Kahn. He was a higher-being, strong and oppressive. There were thoughts of killing him. But it would not be so easy as he had many allies on his court.

Instead, she had thoughts of taking things from him. She hid well in the darkness, perhaps she would not be much in notice. 

Today, the Koliseum had an event. Observation and entertainment. A battle to be watched from above. Kalliste stared down at herself in a cold and rusty mirror that had not been cleaned. So many stains and fingerprints all over. Her piercing young eyes of emerald stared at one another. She had sliver hair with black colours at the bottom of her hair tips. She wore black belts around her chest like garters. Black laced halter underneath. Perhaps she remained rather ethereally dark.

Being a much older girl, she still remained with a babyface. A petite body despite growing into an adult.

She resided in a nice little house from above. To which she had killed the owners previously. Their bodies laying across the floors near the kitchen. She rested on a comfy sofa with bohemian patterns across it. A very gypsy look was present in her eyes. Soon enough, she took time into her hands. Taking leave of the place once more. 

\------

The entrance of the Koliseum was packed. Too many guards were present yet, to even enter a place like this, she had to act just as excited as some of Outworld's civilians.

When she had reached one of them. They proceeded to touch her. Patting her body to examine anything lethal she may bring. But the only weapon she had was inside. The guard looked at her with slight concern, but began to let her in. Walking forward inside the tall stoned walls above. Grand place was towering all those who were beyond from being wealthy and superior.

Suddenly a violent shout was heard behind. Looked like a bunch of guards had tackled a civilian. No matter.

Kalliste never has seen the Emperor of Outworld. He was feared from all over. Too many people surrounded each other as they gathered their way up on the observation area for civilians. The sandy grounds were all rising into the air. As many went on their way above the koliseum. Cheering and huge tremors occurred. Perhaps there was a battle going on currently. Kalliste proceeded her way someplace else. Much further deeper into the Kahn's palace. The opposite corridor to which she had hoped to be an entrance to inside.

The hallways and corridors were large and wide, flags and pillars. Guards were not so present; possibly present in some more important areas. It was her goal to search an area of the palace with the most guards. It sounded highly difficult, but she had Erebus on her side. She felt powerful at most times. In the shadows she dwelled, the darkest parts were hardly present. But she had to manage in stealth. Looking at every single direction. She must be careful.

It was rather difficult to maneuver through a huge place to which she's never been through. Her eyes turned pitch black, the whole socket too. She planted her self against the walls and proceeded on her search. Encountering minor guards. And even different people. Perhaps servants. Oh, how sad they seemed. It was obvious for Kalliste to notice. But not to others. She bit her lip and swiftly followed a couple of guards and sank into one of their own. Possessing them. Controlling them. She continued moving forward inside of this man's body. Following beside another guard in hopes they had been escorted to someplace special. 

Rather than, they were leading themselves to an undesirable place. Kalliste quickly left the guards body and hid herself once more. She waited and watched for any upcoming people for her to seek. Eager to find a treasure room to mess with.

Creeping around even further. Breathing heavily into her caged mask, black and leather to which she wore all around. A hood to even keep her a mystery.

"You there!" A shout was heard from behind. Immediately Kalliste had jumped at the guard, possessing his body as quick as she could. Taking the spear to which he had possessed and repeatedly stabbed the body she had taken over. Impaling themselves over and over again. Imploding in a fountain of blood.

She quickly tore herself away from the host and proceeded to run. The situation did not seem to compromise. So she continued to shift away from the dead body. Hopefully no one would encounter the body soon.

So sadly, she had to quickly move and find a grand door or something golden. 

Finally, something big and interesting. A huge corridor and in the distance was a golden door. Yet, it had no guards around. Her only guess was that it was confined to deadly traps. Kalliste tilted her head and began to walk forward.

Suddenly a charging cleaver came at her right side. Turning her head quickly. Kalliste rolled forward to dodge the sharp edges nearly cutting her.

More deadly obstacles was in her way. Suddenly Erebus took over and swiftly went through the upcoming traps.

Upon reaching the entrance, the door was tall and wide, and did not have a lock. Rather a big force was needed to be moved. Kalliste gathered her strength and energy and began shoving the heavy door. And there opened a huge treasure room. Towers of gold and thrones of treasures hoarded the place. It was truly remarkable. 

Soon, she began on her feast of thievery.

\------------------------

Present in the Koliseum, there sat the Emperor. King of kings and the oppressor of Outworld: Shao Kahn. He looked down on everyone. Tall and proud. Watching a torn battlefield beneath him. He sat on a golden throne, the essence of him was everywhere. Statues and banners promoting him. He was everywhere.

The tyrant continued to watch a battlefield of gore. Exotic animals being escorted from below.

A six limbed being rose to the Kahn's side. A face of concern on him.

"Your excellency. There is a body of one of your guards found near the throne room." It's voice curled, in forming the emperor. 

"How exactly? Another petty accident?" He chuckled dimly.

"No, he was impaled, many times." The creature informed him. Shao Kahn turned his head slowly and rose from his seat.

"Show me."


	4. anything like me

They glared at the lifeless body of the guard. It was just one guard until they noticed a couple more up ahead, a leading pathway to where their current threat could be.

\-----------

Meanwhile, Kalliste was rather busy at the moment. Her hands full of jewelry and gold, she felt herself to be bathing in gold. It was overwhelming. She had wished she could devour it whole. At least now she knew how much wealth they carried in this damned place.

Her head felt quite sleepy as she felt too comfortable in her state. But she finally proceeded to leave the treasure room. Perhaps the way back was a piece of cake. Unsatisfied by the lack of thievery was unsettling, but she could only carry as much as she could. Her eyes drawn on her satchel of goods. She smiled slightly and abruptly heard upcoming footsteps.

She laid her back against the wall and around the corner she peeked. And there she found many guards starting to form. But she reminded herself they would be the easiest to kill. She wore her satchel around her body and proceeded to throw a piece of coin at them. Their attention now fixated on the sound. She confidently walked over towards them; their weapons held tightly against their hands as they readied their positions at her.

Kalliste gave them a smirk and slowly walked over as they began to attack. She shifted side to side as they lunged their weapons at her. Her hand extended over towards one guard with her hand; a hand of pure darkness appeared, crushing the opponent to fine dust. Then brushed them off with a hardening backhand.

She continued to walk over their bodies and straight forward into the corridors. Turning into the corner to which revealed an even more crowded bunch of guards. They soon noticed her presence and began to charge. Running towards the end, She turned around and soon in the distance of the other corridor became occupied. 

Finally in what her eyes sought to see was an even bigger threat. She huffed heavily from excess air in her lungs.

Finally she had the courage to charge at them like a furious bull. Quickly possessing each and one of them. Stabbing each other and killing themselves by the control of Kalliste. Jumping back into her own body and began to run from the scene.

Then suddenly, she kicked into the ground. Brute force. She brushed off the pain as she glanced above her.

She came face to face the almighty Shao Kahn. His fiery red eyes flared into her soul, and surprisingly she felt uneasy from his stare. The remaining guards grabbed her with force and had her stand on her feet. Removing her hood.

"Well, well, what do we have here? A little girl, here to come steal from my treasures?" He mocked her as he chuckled. 

"What is your name, little one? How could you surpass my traps?" He kneeled over her and she felt him smile.

She could only stare as she could not speak. But being silent could bring an undesirable comeback. "I have asked for your name, girl." He gripped onto her arm so roughly that he could break her petite body.

"DO NOT TOUCH US." 

Her arm swayed away from his grasp. Her arm torn away his grip of piercing dark magic. Almost like a prickly glass shard poked against his palms.

"What sorcery is this?"Shao Kahn said in confusion as he looked at his hand for any mark.

Kalliste backed away and shifted her body from the grip of the guards, knocking them onto the ground. Free of within their grasp but once more contained by a six-armed beast. Lean limbs of the color teal. They tighten around her small body. Kalliste squirmed whilst struggling to get out of the creature's arms. Hardly breathing. 

"Bring her to my throne room." He ordered. 

—————-

They all glared at her as she kneeled down in front of his throne. That six-limbed freak, a woman in red, and two other females in blue. Kalliste had wondered if they were his mistresses. Although she had hardly known anything about the special allies of Shao Kahn.

Kalliste rolled her eyes from left to right. Feeling tranquil rather than concerned.

"Now, I ask you for your name, girl." The tyrant called out, demanding her as he sat comfortably in his throne.

Kalliste only gave him a blank stare and an unmoving throat. 

"May I ..perhaps take a taste of her blood..?" Suddenly a female voice rose from the woman in red. She stepped forward, a crimson attire with red hair. She was the embodiment of blood red. How odd. The woman glanced at the Emperor to which he nodded. 

"Of course, Skarlet." Shao Kahn replied. She smiled vividly and proceeded her way towards Kalliste. Her eyes of piercing carmine had glazed all over the girl. Kalliste squirmed as she stared intensely at the woman. Eye sockets slowly turning into a pitch black. The woman began curling her hands to draw blood from within Kal's pores. It started to hurt and hurt until Kalliste's energy had become dark with anger. For that result. The woman began to cough and backed off as she stumbled. Her eyes grew in confusion and slight fear?

"Demon! She is a demon. - Her blood is tainted with darkness." Kal's eyes focused on the woman as she slightly smirked. Shao Kahn continued to observe the situation as Skarlet was attempting to settle from the consumption.

"We are Kalliste. The girl's throat is incapable of voice. So we speak through another source. "

Shao Kahn laughs. "Ha! How could a little girl be capable of holding Netherrealm's magic? Such fault at best." 

"We are much older than we look."

"Never mind that. You have stolen from my treasure room, with that comes great punishment or even execution by hand." He points at her.

"Yet, you hold great power for a little child. Perhaps you may join my court." He rises from his seat and approaches her. Suddenly the six-limbed creature approaches the brooding emperor, a face of worry and disgust worn on him.

"Your excellency, she cannot be trusted. She has taken from your throne." It's fiery blood oranges eyes glared at her motionless body. Already uninterested in her. 

"But of course, perhaps we can take her power. Have it used for my constructs." Shao Kahn replies. Their intentions glaring right at her. 

"You cannot take our power. It is forever bound to the girl." Kalliste says. 

"Perhaps I will make you a choice. Serve me and live, or you shall die by my hand and this demon inside this girl will be given to me." The emperor circles the girl and examines her. 

"Show me your power by fighting in my koliseum. Otherwise, I will have my sorcerer rip your power from your harbor." Kalliste lowered her eyes to the ground, thinking of her choices. Her fiend warning her that complying with his order will be pitiful or else death will be the other choice. She sat cold and stiff on her knees as his strange and unusual allies watched. Kal's heart beat faster than ever as she felt her cheeks bloom with heat, unsure what to do with her situation. For once she felt a tad bit afraid. 

"What even is the benefit of fighting in your koliseum?" Kalliste asks. Suddenly a straining feeling was felt inside her eye sockets. 

"I wish to see you fight on my battlefield. It would be pure entertainment." He laughs. "Refuse if you wish, I will have your power anyhow." He looks at her left side and tilts his head at his ally. The six-limbed creature approaches, Kal's eyes focusing on him.

"Enough. We will participate in your little play." The darkness inside had no problem participating in a battle. 

"That's what I'd like to hear."


	5. Chapter 5

Cheering and loud noises came from above. The Kahn sat on his throne in the middle of the koliseum. He watched intensely as Kalliste waited for an opponent.

Stretching, forming, expanding, as her body swells of invocation. Certain darkness overlapping her veins. Her claws draped over her hair, spiking towards the sunlight. Closing her eyes.

"Today, we have gathered for this new fighter in our court. She shall be put the test if she qualifies to be Shao Kahn's loyal follower or not. We shall see this in Mortal Kombat." Drums rolled, a tension spoke and the tyrant sat in comfort for his upcoming entertainment. 

"You will face - " The emperor paused as he waited for a distant moment, an opening from afar revealing itself. A large figure of multiple arms, it's brass muscles, and odd features.

"Kintaro!" Kalliste examined the creature, how amazingly strange Outworld's species would be created into such hideous things. A four-armed feline creature. Kalliste rolled her eyes but remained patient as its over-confidence was showering over them. It was obvious.

It smiled greatly, looking down at Kalliste.

"Fight!"

The fight had begun, they moved in a slow pace. Eyeing each other's demeanor. And with a sudden heavy hit from the large creature, it threw its first hit. Kalliste quickly hopped away from its impact. Having to miss a hit is always an opportunity to hit back. Kalliste took her right arm and began to jab its side abdomen. The piece of flesh didn't flinch one bit and it proved to be ineffective. She felt a smile from above.

Kintaro gripped its hands and grabbed onto Kalliste's head like a piece of toy in that one clawing machine game. He threw her against the flat and sandy ground. It was so stiff and rough. But she quickly stood up - already the heat from the surroundings was getting to her. All this thing could compose was brute force and prideful damages.

Suddenly Kintaro bounced into the air, baffling Kalliste for a moment. He reached over towards her, a staggering moment before stepping all over her. As the impact hit, Kalliste rolled over to dodge his attack. But instantly charged at him. Hitting his back with a heavy throw from her platform boots.

With her damned claws, rings to the edges. Ready to be bloodied.

She gave him a good swipe from her claws. A consistent spillage of pain and tearing of the skin. She constantly avoided its grasp and hits. The subtle fur slowly giving its way to blood and exposed flesh bits. The heavy blows were too slow to grapple onto someone so much smaller and speedy. Almost like a drifting shadow.

"Let me grab you - you little shrimp!" He said as he finally took grasp of her legs. Lifting her up like a dangling rabbit from its hinds, she swung closer to him - shoving her body to his arms. Digging those sharp damned claws into the crease of his acromion. Letting her drop as one of his arms felt an intensive tear. She tasted his agony. The blood on her fingertips seeped.

With his concern on his arm. Kalliste proceeded to bring him down to his knees. A good slash against his ankles. Stumbling onto the sandy grounds. Dust broke free. Kalliste then put her hand against a holster of a certain dagger. Taking in her grip properly. Lifting it high above the torn creature. She gave him a blank stare with her jaded peepers. All ready to meet fresh ichor.

"Finish him!" The Emperor called out. Her eyes continued to glare at the surprisingly broken feline-Shokan. 

"Cease! That is enough." The sound of suffocating souls felt near. Kalliste slowly turned around. She stepped away for a second, her eyes settling onto a certain sorcerer.

Shang Tsung. His sudden appearance brooded over Kalliste. He smiled deeply at her. With her concentration at the sorcerer. She suddenly felt a disgruntled shove to which she met the floor. The creature seemed to have 

"Sorcerer! You dare interrupt my entertainment?" Shao Kahn abruptly stood from his lounging throne.

"It is not my intention to, Emperor."

Kalliste felt stiff as soon as she heard those certain words come out of Shang Tsung. As she got up, she intensely watched and listened to the conversation.

He turned his view slightly towards Kalliste.

"She has indeed grown into a fine, capable woman. Managing to defeat one of yours..." That grisly smile he always shared with others.

"You know of this girl?" Shao Kahn questioned.

"Indeed I do, Emperor. Perhaps her movements deemed similar, I imagine." He stepped down and walked slowly towards Kalliste; who had a slight hesitation to make eye contact.

"Kalliste. Why have you come here? Fighting?" He rose his eyebrow at her. Gripping into her uneasiness for him. She continued to stare blankly to her side.

"She dared to steal from my throne. I have given her a choice to Kombat instead of execution. I would have killed her myself. But.. her dark power intrigued me. - Now she has presented her self victorious, and she shall join me."

Shang Tsung lowered his eyelids and looked back at Kalliste.

"I see..." He said.

"And you trust that Kalliste will serve you with loyalty and trust, Emperor?

"Questioning my judgment, do you? Sorcerer?" The tyrant says with slight anger.

"Of course not. My only question is whether you can easily grant access to your court for someone you are not entirely aware of." Shang Tsung says as the Emperor glared at him a bit and back at Kalliste.

Shao Kahn lets out a scoff than a laugh.

"This girl will join my court. You have no say in this, Sorcerer - whether you know this girl or not." He slams his hand against the throne armrest as a signal of this session ends.

As others spread out, back to their other duties. So many faces of the unknown and so little to know. Kalliste still remained stiff and cold by sudden overwhelming presence. It was growing on her once more. 

"Where have you been hiding all this time, Kalliste?" 

"LEAVE US!" 

"Hello there, Erebus. - Although, I wish not to speak to you. I wish to speak to Kalliste." He continued to smile as Kalliste still refused to make eye contact. As not much was happening from her, Shang Tsung rolled his eyes and began rising his hand - curling it into some sort of dark energy. It's sudden appearance making Kalliste tear up from her left eye. She screamed but didn't nor could she.

Her tears breaking out of those imprisoned scleras.

"Now. Why have you disappeared after all these years?"

"—You didn't- don-t .. de-sserve it..." Her voice echoed into his head. Silencing anything that seemed evil or provoking. 

"And yet, here you are. Flaunting your power to the Emperor. What pride you must feel." She felt that fiery envy and that passive-aggressiveness he had hidden behind the snarled smile.

"The Emperor wants your presence immediately!" Sudden a stern voice appeared from behind as one of Shao Kahn's guards rolled forward.

Kalliste looked in slight relief and followed the guard as the Sorcerer let her go, returning that demon once inside her.


	6. Chapter 6

She continued to cover her face. As she was led back to the throne room. The airy and jade green backgrounds and dark ambiance lit the room.

The throne remained silent and empty. No one in that dementing seat was present. Now all Kalliste could think about was Shang Tsung's sudden appearance. And it seemed that he was quite familiar with the Emperor. Now she felt enclosed, distant yet trapped by someone from the past.

Everything she learned from had finally reached her. Shang Tsung, - Why is he here? That repulsive ghost that continued to haunt her. She left with him that unpleasant experience. 

Suddenly she heard sharp footsteps approaching behind the throne room and what revealed was a woman. A certain demeanor of dominance and self-indulgence. She wore violets and purples. Her long white hair combined with a large black streak in the middle. She was indeed beautiful, but that certain beauty came with malevolence. Kalliste could sense her evil.

The woman glared at her.

"Kneel before your Empress, girl." Her voice curled. It was truly sensual. Kalliste slowly kneeled down. The disgust on the woman's face grew.

"You lack respect and decency. It makes me wonder why my husband wishes for your loyalty in our court." She begins to make her way down towards Kalliste.

"He says his interest is in your power and capability in kombat. Why he's intrigued is beyond me. - "

Kalliste did not look at her as much as the woman was sensing her lack of propriety. The Empress suddenly rose her boot underneath Kalliste's chin. Forcing her attention to the woman. 

"Your lack of attention can be punished, girl." 

"WHO ARE YOU?" Kalliste replies in a loud yet monotone question.

The woman scoffed but laughed in slight annoyance. "You have no knowledge of me? My, such-

"WHERE IS THE EMPER-"

Such heat was slapped across Kalliste's face, bringing her down onto the ground. "-I am Sindel, Queen of Edenia, Empress of Outworld, and the wife of Shao Kahn. Interrupt me again, and you'll lose your eyes and trachea." Kalliste stared at the floor. Tasting that bitter copper spilling out of her lips. Sindel looked down at her, the heel of her boot slammed against the concrete ground.

Sudden footsteps occurred, it was much heavier. Shao Kahn finally made his appearance along with that six-armed creature. His sudden appearance somehow made this situation more at ease.

"I see you've met Kalliste. A new ally for our court! May she-"

"You call this insolent harlot your 'ally?' She does not have respect for her superiors." Kalliste stood up as she brushed herself off. She glared at the creature as both superiors conversed. She slightly wandered away from Sindel and Shao Kahn as she waited for something else to happen. 

"She will learn her respect as she grows in our court. Besides, Shang Tsung and her are familiars with each other. —-"

"Amazing. Two snakes familiar with each other, plotting against our rule! At times I do not trust your decisions, husband." Sindel spouted with annoyance as her hands were on her hips.

"She will be watched over, I will not relinquish such power on my throne." Shao Kahn turns over to the six-armed creature. Pointing directly at him. 

"Kollector!" He calls out. The brooding lackey walks over. 

"Yes, your excellency...?" He says with a grizzly grin on its face. Shao Kahn begins to lead each other much further away from the women. A little more discreet conversation between each other.

"I will give you a new task." Shao Kahn says.

"...Will it perhaps come with profit...?" His voice held such dull greed. His grin continuing to flourish. Still, he felt himself to be too needy and unassertive. But his hoard, his collection must be fueled and fed at all times. More, more!

"That comes with uncertainty, Kollector... - You are to watch over our newcomer." Shao Kahn turns around towards Kalliste who was almost wandering off. But Sindel kept watching. Perhaps they had a bit more unpleasant conversations. The creature shifts his facial expression with slight unpleasantness.

"You wish for me to observe - this newcomer's movement? To see whether or not she rebels against you?" 

"But of course. You have been loyal for many years now. Surely this is an easy task. - if she were to betray me... - Bring her to me and we will have her power harvested."

"—Is that not an option right now, Emperor..?"

"There is no need for action this instant. Keep this thought in the future." 

"I will do as you say, your Excellency..." He gives him an unrelenting smirk, nodding his head in obedience. He then shifts his gaze upon the girl. Now even more vexed as he continued to observe her visage. Her type of mysterious facade gave him disgust. The fact that she stole from Shao Kahn's throne was already something to detest about her. 

Shao Kahn nods as he finally ends the discussion, turning around to his beloved. Gaining his attention onto Queen Sindel. He brings her away from Kalliste, leaving her alone once more. Kalliste kept only to the shadows, whispering to herself and Erebus. 

"Dear wife, Kollector shall observe the girl. If this bears more safety to your suspicion."

She sighs in slight infuriation, but barely satisfied. "Fine, the Nakadan dog shall do the safekeeping. I trust your part in this, Husband. But, if she dares opposes our throne, I will rip her to shreds myself." She lets out a face of charming rage.

The Emperor let out a small grin at her wife's menacing threat. They both continued to smile at each other, soon, the Emperor put his focus to Kalliste who had been staring blankly at the stone walls for some time now. But Kalliste was occupying herself with the voices of her fiend. At times, she was indeed a strange girl.

"Kalliste. You will be escorted by one of my servants. Perhaps somewhere you will settle... for now." Shao Kahn says to her as Kalliste nods softly at him. "I am not so easily fooled. I am aware of your intentions of thievery. - Betray me and you will have your soul hauled from your body." He continued to hover over her, the intimidation that Kalliste could easily recoginze and understand. It did not faze her. But she understood.

Shao Kahn drifts off to the opening of the hallways, quickly spotting a frail servant that had conveniently met his presence. 

"Servant!" He calls out with his large voice. The tone of his, slightly scaring the poor female servant. "Find her an empty chamber." Facing each other; the servant nodded heavily and began to escort Kalliste in fear. Quickly getting themselves out of the presence of Shao Kahn.


	7. Chapter 7

The room was so empty. Eternal solidarity, a dimming hell-scape. The windows were large yet it seemed like it's foggy glass was blocking most of the natural sunlight coming in. But that didn't matter entirely. She liked the warmth of the wispy cold air and the dreadful darkness that embraced the corners of the ceilings and walls. She gave in with the unilluminated ambiance. 

The dark wooded floor was all she sought for now. Dizziness seeping through her skull. This parasite of hers making its way to her centerpiece. 

"WE SHOULD EXPLORE. KNOW WHAT THIS PLACE HOLDS, KAL." 

"Why...?" Her lips and mouth do not move, her mind does the speaking. In fact, she could perhaps be able to speak telepathically. Shang Tsung made her unlock more of herself. He took her in when she was an adolescent. She was independent and quite the wanderer back then. With a bit of soul magic, and a bit more understanding of herself. She developed even more. Fought and fought. Rough discipline, and eager desires of her own. 

"UNDERSTAND YOUR SURROUNDINGS FIRST. - ARE YOU AWARE THAT SIX-ARMED BEAST HAS THEIR EYES SET ON YOU? YOU ARE GOING TO BE OBSERVED CONSTANTLY."

"I know, -but 'he' is also here. I don't think the beast is my concern. -Shang Tsung is h-here." Even the words from her mind were staggering. He was here, he was here. She consistently repeated that thought over and over again. All she wanted to be her independence. The sorcerer's kindness was only a front, - false from the very start. But still, she gave in. It was either bad or good, he taught her some of what he knew - yet he gave pain. Stating that he wanted to help her; wanted to help her understand more of herself. Even considering gifting her the knowledge of soul magic.

But there was always this hint of taking something of hers.

Bad intentions were indeed rising, more complications that Kalliste vividly felt to be near. The entities of despair were climbing over her skull, overcrowding her mental capacity. 

Knock Knock!

That sudden feeling of madness had been chased off. Kalliste rose her head towards the source of the noise. She made her way to the door. She opened it to which revealed the servant from earlier. They arrived with more servants. Many of them hurrying their way in, carrying heavy loads such as a mattress, blankets, and more comfort to give away. As they went in and out, they gave agitated looks at Kalliste as she blankly watched the servants do their part. She only stood there, waiting. Her still image gave the servants an indiction to move even faster.

But Kalliste did not intentionally mean too. Oh, these poor servants. Kalliste brushed off that thought; thinking that there is no point of being sentimental nor pitiful towards them. There was not much she could do in her place. As they finished, they all scurried away like innocent rabbits.

A sudden overwhelming presence appeared; soon to be Shang Tsung. He emerges from the hallway and at Kal's entrance. He looked at the disappearing servants and soon had his eyes on Kalliste. 

"I see you have been settled in the Emperor's home.- How does it feel?" He establishes so dimly. 

Kalliste looked onto her left side, ignoring eye contact. The silence was all she gave. His hand had suddenly lifted her head, forcing her to make eye contact with him. 

"Seems that Queen Sindel was correct. So ill-mannered despite the courteous disciplinary I've gave you. Everything I've shared; unappreciated. Yet, you ran away." He gives an almost disgusted expression for her. Kalliste did nothing but held that cold, passive face of hers. Kalliste wanted to open her mouth like she was going to speak. but nothing could truly come out of her vocal cords. 

She turned her peepers at him and gazed at him deeply. "I - did not need you." Her piercing eyes of heterochromia crystal blue and dark violet just continued to stare at him. 

"-Do not lie, Kalliste. You were desperate to know yourself. I gave you my food, my knowledge, my home. Power. Now you grow strong, independent. But you have no value for your master." He continued to address the inner rage that was still coated with his sly tone. "That parasite in you is what makes you feel stronger. It is nothing without me."

Kalliste immediately broke free from his touch and marched away from him and into the golden corridors. She pressed her fingers into her temple, the unsettling agony was started to itch itself present.

She reverted her thoughts back onto the uneasy situation being confronted by the Emperor. She, unfortunately, she did not know much about the higher ranks of Outworld. She never cared nor imagined she would be their new ally. But she knew that he would use her for his missions, desires, or her power. Nothing in her past years and months have been splendid or any different from this. It was an interesting change of pace. She could feel his smile form miles away.

Many faces to watch and learn; The followers of this demented tyrant, and that witch. But if she kept to herself and followed what was right, she would get used to things.

When she continued walking around the hallways and tall brooding corridors. She stopped and felt heavy. Her eyes suddenly felt hollow, turned pitch black. A desire for need was in her notice. Kalliste briskly followed the aura of souls. Through the dark hallways, a deeper entryway downstairs of the palace. The light was dim but was quickly lit by this toxic green color.

She stepped into a ghastly environment, the strong stench of boiled blood and the foul toxic airwaves suffocating the place. Kalliste looked around. Hanging bodies upon chains. Too many discarded carcasses. The whole aura of the room was repulsively strong, but Kalliste could feel this immersive aura of souls reaching out for her. 

That green glow soon met with her eyes of scrutiny. She was only a couple of feet away from this powerful chamber of souls. She felt the trembling of her fiend inside of her just prowling in curiosity and desire. 

!!!!!!

There was this immediate loud impact of metal hitting the concrete ground; giving a slight tremor. Before she could completely turn her head around. She was met with this soaring field of harsh breathing. A barbed chained sphere was directly against her skin. Its sharp edges brushed beside her; making her completely bound against the wall. Constrained. 

It was a slight blur; quickly focusing her vision to whoever limited her movement. That flutter of the desire of souls soon vanished. All she saw were these blazing blood-orange eyes that glared so deeply at her visage. Kalliste clenched her muscles and began to lift her right hand, quickly abrading the aggressor. It groaned, faltering from the minor but noticeable cut she had let on them. 

From a safe distance; from a more clear view from Kalliste's perspective, she examined her attacker. It was that blue freak, the Nakadan dog in which the Queen established before. Kalliste hardens her face. Slightly unsure in her current situation. But of course, she was harmed by force. What could she exactly do to this lackey of Shao Kahn's? 

It stares at her in annoyance, pressing against their clavicle. Maybe wear some armor next time...

"Ah, I should have known you would go on your ways; sneaking into places you should not be in. - Newcomers never prove themselves to the Emperor. They spoil Shao Kahn's gifts." He continues to snarl in irritation. Pointing at her. Slowly making his way forward. "-This is why Shao Kahn expects me to watch your every movement in his place. You have proved yourself to be deceitful." He gives a repulsive smile. Looking at her whole frame. Gazing for anything he may want. 

Everything on the exterior of Kalliste was all silent. But her mind was running with confusion and annoyance. 

"Perhaps- I will take anything that is valuable off your body." Kalliste shifts her body in a slight danger. Continuing to inch closer to the exit of the dead pool. 

"You will not escape from my grasp!" In an instant, he obtained chains from his satchel. Throwing his damned bola. It managed to twist around Kalliste's body. The type of fiery blue magic forced her weight down onto the ground, making her squirm and feel the pain of his magic. Before making his movement onto her. 

"STOP!" The echo of her voice seeped through another mind. He stopped his movement. Baffled.

With his actions in ice. Kalliste broke free of his bolas. She faced his back, laying a blow to which was ceased by his higher set of arms managing to shove her away. Pushing her upon the ground once more. He turned around, smiling. "Many hands make light work." He taunted her. Even with slight giggling. 

"You're so intrigued about getting an award, right?" She smirked timidly. 

"I SMELL the greed off of you." She mouthed her words at him. Kalliste gave a heavy kick to his stomach, getting him off of her. 

"I have no intention of rebelling. I am just curious." She raised her shoulder and gave a soft shrug. 

"What is this sorcery? You speak into my head!" The creature spat. 

Kalliste slowly walked around. "Do not touch me ever, again. Or you will lose your arms." Kalliste heads for the exit. She could hear his grunting, felt slight pity for a second. Leaving him in the Deadpool.


	8. Chapter 8

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

All sudden past experiences became present. They all back to Kal's memory. Her memories now returning from the moments she had stayed in Shang Tsung's Island. Remembering how grand it was. Scattered by that rich gold and red. How big it was. It was quite lively too.

She laid against the old sheets, the mattress itself revealing to be extremely uncomfortable. Kalliste slowly rose from the bed and ripped the tighten sheets from the bed and laid it on the dark wood panels. Releasing excess air from her tired lungs. Kalliste kept herself in a loose top, black tights, and jagged wear. She dressed mostly in black, dark leather and most of all, her obscure facial wear.

A mirror just laid against the wall. It wasn't properly hung upon the walls. Most of the servants just rushed their way. Kalliste crouched down and looked at herself. Boredom was surfacing her mind.

An abrupt knock occurred. Her head flared up by the sound. Almost erasing her jaded thoughts.

Upon opening the door revealed one of the Emperor's guards. Dressed in red and gold, skull masks in tribute of their leader.

"You are Kalliste, Yes?" His stern voice rose. 

Kalliste nodded.

"The Emperor would like you and all his allies to join him in a meeting, in his throne room." He addressed and quickly dispersed. Kalliste looked left and right of the corridors and began to prepare herself.

Kalliste sighed and began to dress herself. Black, black, black. She adores being covered by the darkness and its colors. A long leather jacket that felt just right around her arms. Heavy platform boots for some kicking later. Equipment for anything that needs eviscerating.

Her hair was high and rouge. Her platinum blonde hair was the only thing that stood from her dark demeanor.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Upon arriving in the large center room. The throne room with those viridescent backgrounds. There were many souls in the room. Many more that Kalliste was not familiar with. With this amount of people in the room. It seemed to be an interesting meeting. Something impactful. Kalliste could feel it. She slowly walked into the room, walking behind most of them. Keeping herself quiet and not upfront. The Emperor has just arrived along with Shang Tsung and his lackeys. And of course that gold-feasting goblin of his.

Kalliste scoffed at the sight of him. Thinking of how much devotion he had for his master who probably didn't give a shit about him. Then again, she realized that Shang Tsung and Shao Kahn probably had some sort of interesting alliance between them. She had sensed that they both had interests in power. It was always the number one thing to claim and have these days. It was what Shang Tsung always craved from the very beginning.

The room went quiet as the Emperor sat on his throne. They knew when to stop and be silent, it was odd. 

"Today, we have gathered for the preparation of an event that I have waited for five hundred years. -The tournament!" His voice roared in confidence and devotion. To which was an unfamiliar event to Kalliste. Others cheered to his excitement. They smiled under his rule. Shao Kahn faces Shang Tsung. 

"Shang Tsung, I hope you have prepared to lead this tournament. Outworld cannot lose victory over to Earthrrealm." His glowing crimson eyes glare at the sorcerer; who now looked small.

"Outworld will not fail, Emperor." Shang Tsung said softly. Shao Kahn stared down at him with a subtle satisfying face. Then, Kalliste had suddenly realized how much authority and dominance the Emperor had on Shang Tsung. How amusing and interesting it was. Kalliste could almost laugh at it. 

"I would hope so, Shang Tsung... - Outworld shall remain superior!" Shao Kahn stood up, self-assured, rising like a brooding despot. Everyone cheers once more. Kalliste continues to stand there, arms crossed, eyes hardly paying attention. Then, suddenly a heavy presence was closing in on her. She turned her view to her right and of course, it appeared to Shang Tsung. He gave a cunning smirk at her. The face of emotionless soon dropped with widen eyes. 

"Kalliste. I was beginning to worry that you would've already ran away..." He mocked her, hinting at something quite similar from the past. Every bit of appearance of him just continued to grow on her. Her eyes darkened with irritation and tiredness. She was plainly unamused.

"-Perhaps this is your opportunity to do something pleasing for the Emperor." Kalliste eyed him.

"I thought you only served yourself? Everything seems strange." She said dimly. 

"The Emperor requires me to lead the Tournament at my island. And I quite agree with his methods of winning..." Shang Tsung stood tall and proper as he continues to listen to his superior. Kalliste looks at him strangely. Now invested in this tournament. 

"Do I take part in this tournament...?" Shang Tsung looked down at her.

"I do not see why not. You're fully capable of such power, Kalliste. Your participation in the tournament will greatly improve the chances of Outworld's victory." He ends it will slick words. Kalliste puts her head down, looking around her surroundings. Near the Emperor's throne -where he sits. She just manages to catch that six-limbed creature glaring at her once more. His face just sparks up with annoyance once more. Kalliste turns to Shang Tsung. 

"Who is that? That one with the multiple arms by Shao Kahn?" She asks as her eyes continue to go back and forth at the dwelling creature. 

Shang Tsung looks at wherever the source Kalliste was talking about. 

"Ah, Kollector. He is Shao Kahn's tribute collector. More so, his devoted and loyal servant. He is a Nakadan. Strange creature." He continues to look forward to his Emperor. "Why do you ask..?" 

"...He seems to have a quarrel with me..." Her eyes continue to dim. Shang Tsung smiles. 

"He is truly devoted to his master. Desires any award for dealing with unpleasantries... - Princess Kitana had once rebelled against Shao Kahn. Therefore, he has made me produce a new daughter to him." Kalliste's expression turned unamused. Confused at what he meant by producing a new daughter. It gave a slight sourness to her stomach. Suddenly, Shang Tsung walked away, meeting his Emperor once more. 

Constantly standing around listening was starting to bore Kalliste. Or at least she needed to move around. She slowly and softly continued to walk behind everyone else. There was a cowboy, man in black bandages, that woman in red, a reptilian, and a few humans...

Off into the distance. He's always watching. Always looking out for his master. 

\------------------------

She moved like the drifting shadows, maybe someone cared that she moved herself away from the meeting. Shao Kahn only talked about his plans of the Tournament, talking about his boasts. No one ever seemed to notice her presence anyways. With the bare feeling softly disappearing. She sighed weakly. Kal had thought that the feeling of so many people had overwhelmed her. 

The tension underneath her sleeve itched and itched. Forcing it open, exposing her skin. Her right arm had an interesting tattoo. It was black; reassembled a centipede, at least that's what she thought it looked like. It felt slightly bumpy. Not flat, just textured weirdly. Erebus was silent for quite some time.--

She stopped and raised her head to her left. She felt a warmth nearby. The presence of someone coming. Standing up she laid her back against the wall. Until the time was perfect, she pounced in the open view. 

To her surprise. Nothing appeared. She almost gave herself a shock.

"Expecting me..?" She slightly jolted. Immediately turning beside her. That grimy smile. His glowing orange eyes. Upon seeing his appearance. She never fully adjusted her eyes on his whole visage. What an odd creature; she thought. 

"Where do you think you're going...?" He said with a snarl. Kollector kept on moving forward. At this point, Kalliste was getting tired of his attachment to her. Kalliste stared at him for a bit and continued on her way. Ignoring him. His eyes shifted in irritation and began to lay his claws onto her shoulder. Dragging her against the concrete wall. Pinning her.

Kal's eyes suddenly turned to pitch black.

"LEAVE US!" 

With her hand tightly attached around the Kollector's neck. Her right arm began to burn black venom. She roughly submerged him against the ground. Throwing him onto the stone floors and began stepped off. Kalliste looked down at him in bitter silence. Her eyes slowly returning to normal. The Kollector laid there slightly stiff, dazed and stunned. Crouching down, she pulls his body onto his stomach. Glaring at his satchel that seemed overstuffed. Curiosity grew and grew. She felt his body twitch; still weak and staggered. Growling from her actions. 

But she stopped her hand from entering into the opening of the bag. Rising over the recovering Kollector. 

She offered her hand.

He hissed and slapped her hand away. He rose from the ground, giving Kalliste a vile look.

"I rather not fight with you..." Her voice entered his mind; once again he was baffled and a bit spooked. 

"Touch my satchel again and you will lose your hands!" Kalliste scoffed and laughed. But no sound came out, just her amused face. She turned around, giving a faint smile. 

\-----------------------------------------

(Sorry if it is confusing that Kalliste can speak but then can only speak through her demon's voice. But overall the demon is a way she can communicate to multiple people. She can only telepathically speak to one person at a time. .... I kinda didn't want to make her mute. but her demon friend is just a front. )


	9. nothing i need

  
"I feel that I should be more ... - kinder to my allies." Even the words from her mind felt scattered. Kollector gave a muddled expression. His mouth raised strangely. A bit unhinged.

"Kinder..?" He scoffed. "There is no profit from being 'kind'. It will not improve your station. And I could care less of your - kindness. It is not welcomed here." He spat. The overall personality of him was hasty. Beyond detached. Kalliste had expected it. Shao Kahn was an overconfident Konqueror. His followers must be rough, repulsive, and consumed by death and victory. Kalliste had no desire for any rewards when it came to obtaining greater needs. She only stole because she felt like it. Because maybe it angered others. 

Kalliste stood there; dumbfounded, supposedly displeased. But what did she expect? Those hands were made for taking what he desired. His mind was engulfed with avarice. 

"I sense your - vulnerability. Shao Kahn will not have such allies in his court."

"My want for a friend is ...vulnerability..?" 

"IT IS not wanted! There will be no form of... friendship." He puts his face forward in vexation. "Take your voice elsewhere! I do not want to hear your voice in my head. - I must do my task now."

"What is it..? More stalking?" Kalliste continued to spread her voice in his head. But she had to communicate. She suddenly felt a bit of playfulness inside. Confronting her stalker.

He growled. "No! - I must retrieve tribute..." His voice trailed off. Concentrating on his elongated piece of paper. Wrinkled and old. Filled with many writings of some kind. Kalliste walked closer to him, examining his papers. The Nakadan's head shuddered. Glaring at her sudden contact. He rolled his eyes and moved an inch further away.

"What is this...?" She laid her finger on the paper, trying to get a read on. Kollector tore the paper away from her. 

"Do you wish to be killed..?" He threatened. Kalliste did not once faze. His words were but lies. She ignored him and he scoffed, beyond frustrated. "-Perhaps I will -

"Could I assist you on this tribute collecting...?" She asked. 

His expression shifted to bafflement. 

"This is a task only I must do. It does not require another soul like you." He said bitterly. 

"There is not much I can do right now...I could - Maybe learn to be in your position. Could you teach me the ways of serving Shao Kahn?" She gave a dim smirk. Unsure if she should even be asking this. He gave a long glare at her.

"Perhaps you may ask Shang Tsung. You are already familiar with him - Yet, I do not consume my time helping others. I live to collect and take." 

Kalliste gave into her thoughts once more. The inner darkness insisting that she must leave it. Give in to her loneliness. She sparked. Gazing at anything that deemed valuable. But all was valuable to her. 

"Maybe, I could... - give something for your interest." From her inner pockets, she pulled out an amulet. 

Its glow was enchanting  
Its glow was enchanting. The colors of violet and lilac. Glimmering like amaranthine. Kollector's eyes felt bewitched. So captivated by its radiance. He walked forth. His intentions were on grabbing it by force. But Kalliste quickly hid it in her jacket. She knew he would be so beguiled by greed. And knowing that she would be feeding him to an undesirable sin. But she did not want to be associated with Shang Tsung at all. Not much longer.

"Like it? - If you want it, you'll have to teach me." She gave a haughtily smile, holding the dazzling amulet tightly in between her fingers. He continues to give her an attitude. Filled with expiration. Beyond crossed.

"Where did you obtain that...?" He asked. The eyes of avarice were glowing.

"None of your business." 

"I will take what I want." He snarls. Then he proceeds to reach over but she immediately backs away. 

"Will you consider the offer? You have my word." He stands there, beguiled. Still immersed by her rapturous amulet. Kollector straightens his posture and exhales harshly. She makes sure the sight of the gem was directly in view for him. He knew that she was tempting him. But she knew that he was intrigued by this offer. All because of an amulet that deemed valuable. 

"Very well then. - Keep your word. Or there will be consequences." He walks over once more to attempt to snatch the jewelry. 

"Once I am satisfied with your service. - I'll hand it over." He looks at her so annoyed by her ways. 

"I do not serve you. - I will help you so that I may get my hands on that precious amulet." He grins. Bad intentions to which Kalliste could feel from a mile away. "If you were not in Shao Kahn's court, I would eviscerate you here and take your precious necklace!" He vents. Feeling quite displeased with the current situation. Kalliste rolled her eyes and keeps the piece of jewelry inside her clothes. Tight and hidden. 

"Yes, too bad..." She said quietly in her mind. 

Now that their little agreement had ended. The situation felt more softer. She felt no tension between them now. More so on Kollector's side. He would have a closer eye on her if she were to rebel against Outworld's Emperor. He had thought; what other valuables could she possess? Her obscure power? Her deadly weapons? His peculiarity grew strong the more he had a closer look. 

"What exactly do you do..?" 

"I collect what Shao Kahn requires. Many unfinished work of the Emperor still ... lingers. He expects me to collect tribute." Kalliste glared at his unnerving smile. Standing around as she was clouding her thoughts. 

"- Will you consider participating in the tournament?" 

Concentrating on his elongated paper of written words; "No. It will not promise a return on my investment." He looked over. "Will you?" He asks. Kalliste raised her eyes at him. Starting to think real hard on that choice. 

"Yes. - I should. If it pleases the Emperor. Why not." 

"Good. - Now enough talk. I have work to do." And with that, he exits Kal's view. She felt quite a bit accomplished. Leaving herself alone once more, she sighed. A harsh thumping in her temple was starting to rise. Her choices and commitment to newer experiences were now inevitable.

\--------------------------------

(a bit shorter, I'm sorry. but I feel like it should end it there.)


	10. night time, my time

As night grew. The day withered. And for some reason, it felt lively. Warmth started brazing the air, more visible souls walking each corridor.

But Kalliste felt bored. She wandered into the hallways. Exploring as her inner demon suggested. She couldn't enter the Dead Pool no more as security increased. Even being an ally. She didn't earn access to it. Already this place was deemed more interesting than anything before. Maybe Shang Tsung's island was grand, but this was slightly more occupied and different.

She stopped to see a large opening outside. A balcony you would call it. It was grand and allowed the pure, midnight sky to seep inside.

With obscure eyes watching. She could sense heels hit against the floors. When she turned around to see who was approaching. The dark revealed the figure of a woman. Medium red hair, crimson attire. She came forward with a cunning smirk. Kal immediately recognized her. The vampiric female who seemed to have a liking of blood.

"Greetings, newcomer. Come, let me see you." She says. Kalliste understood her intentions. She continued to stay still.

"There is no need of hesitating, girl." Her eyes grew heavy with yearning. But it slowly drained as Kalliste was remaining still, disobeying her words. She sighed. Curling her hands at Kalliste, proceeding to draw her blood right in front of Kal. It was a quick exchange, it hurt for a bit. Gave an overwhelming feeling just for a moment. The woman in red consumed Kal's blood. Many faces appeared.

"-Bitter, but most savory." Her words curled like a hunger cat. Now putting on a more serious expression.

"So, Shao Kahn has summoned you into his court. I wonder how long you will be able to comprehend his rule. I do not trust you, nor that parasite you have inside you." She continued to spat. "Silent ones always keep obscurity in them."

"Who are you...?" Kalliste asks. The voice of hers finally passes through. The woman's eyes slightly flared in astoundment. " I am Skarlet. Shao Kahn's favorite assassin. Moreso, I am a blood mage."

"What brings you here?" Kalliste leans against a pillar. Trying to get a read on her.

"Nothing but my yearning for your blood."

"You've already gotten a taste. Now leave me alone." Kalliste crossed her arms and walked away. Until a sudden sharp whiplash hit Kalliste's leg, dragging her against the floor. Kal turned around in slight anger. Annoyed by all of these sudden assaults from Shao Kahn's allies. Of course, being new meant lots of picking and mocking; along with suspicions gathering.

"I also wish to test your skills. What of you interests Shao Kahn...?" Skarlet walks over to her with that sultry demeanor. She prepares herself as Kal stands up. They both adjust their stances, glaring at one another.

Fight!

Skarlet jumps in the air and summons a bloody scythe; swinging it at Kal. She barrel rolls backward, charging at Skarlet as she manages to kick her stomach to which threw her off a little. She grunts in slight vexation. Gazing at her; Skarlet proceeds to dash forward giving a crimson whiplash giving high damage. Kalliste winces. Who knew blood magic could hurt?

Taking in the slight impact, Kal rushing for an uppercut. Successfully hitting the woman. She quickly rises from it and begins her marrow massacre. Ending it with a bloodshot. Skarlet was good. She indeed drew blood from Kalliste but she had only begun.

"Your blood will satisfy my needs." Skarlet taunted.

Kalliste clenched her face and began drawing organic black magic. Pulling in Skarlet, quite like her cell siphon. As she is pulled into contact. Kal's organic strings shoves Skarlet towards the hardening floor.

Kalliste walks over and offers her hand. Skarlet snares her face and kicks Kal's legs. Interfering with her balance, she falls while Skarlet immediately pins her. Smiling down at her. Kal's face had a visible blood wound. Skarlet moves her head closer to hers and gives her a lick on the cheek where her blood was seeping through. Kalliste winced and roughly kicked Skarlet in the groin, pushing her body away from hers.

As tension broke, a voice tore the heat apart.

"There you are." They both looked at their right.

There appeared to be an unknown man. He wore leather black, a cowboy hat, and a mask that covered half of his face. He walked over. Giving his hand to Skarlet. Skarlet's face was slightly lit up by the sight of the man. Putting two and two together. They seemed to have a relationship.

Kalliste felt baffled and a bit awkward. The man looked at Kalliste who continued to give a delicate, uncomfortable face.

"Well, howdy there, sunshine. Ain't seen you before." Kalliste scoffed.

"She is mute, Erron. There nothing you need to converse about." The man gave a gesture signaling her to tone down, giving his attention to Kalliste.

"Hold on, sweetheart. Seeing a new face around here sure is something. How you doin'? I'm Erron Black." Kalliste looked down at her hand to which he offered. She sighed and shook his hand. He smiled underneath his mask. Skarlet's face had a hint of envy and disgust. Putting her hand against Erron's shoulder, she lets him face her.

"What is it you need..?" Skarlet asks.

"Just wanderin' where you ran off to. - I sure am feelin' a bit... lonely." His voice curls. In Kal's perspective, he was indeed a man of desires. Her lips pouted in aversion. Now she understood that she was no longer needed here. She sighs and proceeds to leave the two alone. 

\--------------------

Walking past a large room that seemed to be a training ground. She stopped, began to observe the many different fighters in training. All from different races. Tall, short, scaley, large, and bulky. Most of them were men, little sight of women. Wandering around the room. There was a crowd gathering around a battle.

Upon further examination; one of those fighters was a large man with the body of a stallion. At the end of its body was a large metallic looking rat tail. Outworld indeed had so many strange creatures. His opponent was a bulky man who was half his height. The centurion seemed to be at least 9-feet tall.

As the smaller opponent struggled. Still confident he could beat him. The large centurion grabs a hold of his head. One hand on the jaw, the other on his scalp. The tearing begins. He rips his opponent's head off the man's neck. Blood spilling from the exposed flesh. Fatality!

Motaro Wins!

Cheers began to rise louder in volume. Kalliste was intrigued at how brutal these fighters were. She had to expect and examine just how the tournament might turn out.

She heard chains. The weight of someone approaching. She continued to observe the fight from afar. Her eyes peered from beside her while her head was still facing. It was just another warrior coming in.

Kalliste exhaled and immediately became worn out. Perhaps it was time to return home. 

The distant cheers and roaring had became distant as she wandered into the corridors. Guards stood idly by.

As she continued to venture into the more empty halls. Barely any light was visible. Then she realized; she was getting lost. Her face furrowed in soft frustration. Where was she going? - she wondered. These corridors were entirely different and unfamiliar.

She fastens her pace and finally sought out a golden hue. A light that made a difference through this grey darkness.

A door. A wooden, old door. It was left slightly open. Upon gazing into the cracks. The vibrance of gold grew louder. With her finger, she opened the door. Revealing a large room. High ceiling. But most of all. Gold. Huge amounts of gold and treasures. Her eyes grew bewildered. Shocked at the amount of hoarding. 

With one little step closer into the room. She heard chains and thumping. Footsteps. But all she felt was a heavy hit against her body. 

Her consciousness drifting in pitch black.


	11. trapped in your hell

The place was grand. The smell of distant blood and copper. Her hair was greasy. The skin of her lips continued to dry. Her eyes were so weary and had the tint of purple. In her young body, she frailed up; scared for the first time. Unsure by his unfamiliar face. He was an elder. But he held a strong aura.

"What is your name...?" He asked. His hands rested behind his back. Gazing at her long platinum blonde hair. She gave no eye contact. Pouting like a guilty child. Of course, the silence was all she gave.

"Do you not speak, child...?" He questions. His patience starts to wither. Nothing came out of this insolent girl.

He proceeds to roughly snare her face, pressing his fingers against her cheeks and mouth. Finally meeting the obscurity she was hiding. Two eyes of one different color. A type of darkness hid in her harbor. Sharing the same vessel. Concluding that she was no ordinary wanderer. Laying his hands on her angered her. She grasped onto his wrist, slamming him against the golden floors. She growled and backed off.

He smirked in annoyance but summoned his green energy. A force lifting her into the air. Then throwing her against the walls. It was an unexpected move from her perspective. Tired and harden from the hit. Groaning for the pain that hit her head and rib cage. 

"Naive girl. You underestimate yourself..." 

————————————————-

That same feeling in head ached. The clenching of her skull just continued to squeeze and harden. Her eyes flickered many times before she got finally adjust to her surroundings. The same room that she remembered before she fell unconscious. Her jaw had pressure on one side. Circling it in place. The hands of hers were tightly bound. Her arms stayed in place as they were held above her. Her jacket was off of her for some reason. Her legs tied as if she was a mermaid. A tight torn rope all around her legs up to her thighs. 

She began to struggle in tension. The fibers of the rope began to rub severely against her skin. 

"Good, you are awake..." That same voice. It was unexpected but as she looked around the room. It was a hoarder's palace. Kollector. The sound of fabric and leather was constantly heard from behind. As Kalliste peered to see him. He was busy digging his greedy hands into Kal's jacket. She grazed her feet against the ground in irritation. Causing movement and sound; getting Kollector's attention. 

"WHAT are you doing?" Her hands continue to tussle from the ropes. She swore it was tightening the more she moved. Beginning to suffocate her limbs and body.

"You've trespassed into my lair; unwelcome!" He stands up, dropping her jacket like a bag of meat. His eyes were in pique, irritated by her invasion. 

"...I have gotten lost-"

"You have also challenged my position of Shao Kahn's embassy." His voice rose in beginning anger. 

Kalliste's brows raised in bewilderment. "How..?" 

"By bribing me. - Now I will take what I want and kill you myself!" 

Kalliste raised her chest. Puffing her cheeks together. "You're not getting anything off me." She blankly said. Kollector crouched down onto her level, staring intensely at her. An unpleasant smell came through him. He must've been so busy he couldn't fix his hygiene. He gave a daunting grin and began to lay his hands onto her right arm. Examing the strange black markings.

"These strange markings must hold value. - I shall rip its source." He begins to use his sickle; cutting the ropes around her arms. Meanwhile, his other arms press harshly against her throat, holding her against the pillar. Making sure she would not pounce. With his frame being so close to Kalliste. She eyed his ear. His hood was off the whole time. Exposing his head. 

In an instant, her right arm grows a ferocious black material swiping his forehead from her claws. A deep wound slowly releasing crimson drippings. As he is stunned, she uses her free arm to cut the ropes. Along with the tightening ropes all around her legs. Cutting them with no problem.

As she stands up, looking down the staggering Nakadan. She exhales roughly in frustration. His constant stubbornness is starting to tear her mind apart.

"Stop this aggressive behavior. - I have no issue cutting you into bits to cease your idiotic quarrel." As she lets out one last exhale. Looking around the room. Seeing the overgrown towers of gold and treasures. Walking over to her jacket. Brushing it off. As she begins to leave, she couldn't help but feel empty. Leaving him to bleed like that. Imagining him in the morning; all cut up and bruised. 

As she rushed to him. Stepping on coins and gold. "Here, allow me to help." She crouched down as she slowly rose her hands to him. He immediately snares his arms onto her hair and the other holding a sickle against her throat. Kalliste calms herself as the Nakadan grows in fury. The blood dripping down his face from his forehead. Constant wraith growing inside him. As she glares at his sickle. Making sure she didn't move an inch. She tries to give a sincere grin.

"I want to help, Kollector." Slowly and slowly she tries to raise her hand at least near his face. As she clenches her fingers together, concentrating on her sight on his bloody wound. The blood leisurely travels into her palm. As the dripping rubies disappear from its source, the wound profoundly closes up. He endures this process as he could feel the air hitting his head like normal as if no stinging pain ever was there. 

Kalliste drops her hand from the heavy tension she had felt from his blood seeping into her veins. He uses his upper set of arms; specifically his left hand - rubbing his fingers across his forehead. Slightly staggered by its nonexistent mark and feeling of pain. He removes his arms away from Kalliste who drops onto the ground. 

Kollector plants his hands all over his face, continuing to be flabbergasted. He glares at Kal. Stands up.

"Leave." His voice remained subtle and stern. Kalliste nods and begins to make her way out of there. She ends up tripping on a few things on the way out. But all was good. 

\----------------------------

(ahhh, so short. I'm sorry. but again, I felt like it should end there )


	12. army of me

It was only 2 days after the incident. Nothing felt different, but something eventful was going to happen. The tournament. Instead of filling her mind with nonsense, she kept her concern on the Tournament.

Today, Kalliste was summoned by Shao Kahn. His guards managed to find Kalliste around the palace. In her empty tasks, her time was filled with free time. She decided to part take in a few training sessions with some of Shao Kahn's allies. Some she had won and some she failed. But she continued to grow from it, gathering her mistakes in her head as a reference. During those times, she hardly seen Shang Tsung present anywhere. He had to have been busy preparing the Tournament at his island. She knew something grand was going on behind the curtains. Yet she knew little about the rules or objectives.

As she walked side by side with the guard, gazing at every passing soul and architecture, she couldn't help but feel almost brutal for what she had done to Kollector. It wasn't ultimately fatal of what she had done, but then again, she was deeply infuriated by his constant haste. His rapacious mind prompted all he ever did. She scoffed, telling herself that she was better alone than forcing herself to befriend an ally of Shao Kahn's. This was no place for harmony or obtaining relationships.

This was a place of brutality. A conqueror that thrived in tyranny.

As she was led into the throne room. Her brain immediately fell into a grey abyss. Blankness engulfing her mind once more. She gazed at the Emperor who had waited patiently for her presence.

"Kalliste, here you are." He called out in a somber tone.

"I have not seen you prove anything to me. Your loyalty remains empty." He begins to stand up from his seat, stepping his way down. "Perhaps it is your indolent actions."

She stayed silent knowing that he was completely right. "If you need tasks. You shall not be hesitant. I have many desires to fulfill my sovereign." He begins to circle. Examining her facade.

"...Kollector has not been seen. He must collect me more tribute. - I shall offer you this task to prove to me that you are no folly." He addresses. And all of a sudden, her concern grows. Just for a moment. But then she allowed ignorant thoughts bypass in which removed her disquiet.

"Require me an uncollected debt that needs obtaining. - This worthless whelp deems no loyalty to me." He shows a torn picture of a man. He wore a hat, a cybernetic eye it seemed to be. On the bottom, it reads; 'Hsu Hao'. As she was handed the piece of paper, she glares at it. "His clan; Red Dragon. This pathetic organization has slowly died as Hsu Hao threatens my rule."

"Not only does he exist. Daegon, his superior impedes my rule. Take care of this matter. My expectations must be relieved before the arrival of the Tournament."

"Kill him if necessary, I would like his head."

She looks back at Shao Kahn who continues to eye her. "I have heard that you can speak through single minds. -Your demon does not only speak for you." Kalliste drifted her eyes a bit and nodded.

"Where is Kollector..?" She asks, now that her telepathic voice was now viewed. He laughs.

"His whereabouts are unknown. - Why grow concern?" He questions her in a drastic tone.

She responded with silence. "Wherever he may be. I guarantee he will bring me more commendations." He approaches his throne begins to sit down. He gestures her off. Kalliste bows down in respect for her Emperor, beginning her objective. 

\-------------------------

Her hands tightly gripped onto the piece of paper. Her eyes reading every feature of his face. The Red Dragon resided in Earthrrealm. Kalliste quickly gathered her weapons. Every equipment was crucial to her. This Hsu Hao seemed to be an assertive fighter, dangerous even. She had heard about the Black Dragon, but not so much about the Red Dragon. Were they both allied clans? Titles that were completely similar but not exactly.

There was something else she was given at the end of their conversation. Shao Kahn had given Kalliste a stone. Establishing that it was called "Portal Stone". He had grasped by his disappearing General Kotal. Explaining that it once belonged to his Osh-Tekk father. Giving a little history lesson she thought.

The stone rolled against her palm. It's color of light amber reflected on the warmth of her flesh. She began to throw it against the ground. Soon it burst into a blinding light of gold. It was indeed a portal as it was titled.

She brushed her fingers against her wrinkled palms and stepped in.

\----------------------------

The extreme vividness of the light slightly deprived Kal's vision for a moment. She raised her head as she viewed a large mountain in front of her. The skies had a hint of cardinal copper. Noticeable fog or perhaps dust inundated the air all around. As the dust continues to spread out. The atmosphere became dense, cold but warm. As she continued to venture into a certain entrance, hoping it would lead her further to her objective.

Suddenly, a spear was thrown, stabbed into the earth's ground. Alerting Kalliste immediately. She peers at the bloodied spear and ceases her movements. All around her, bodies landed. Men in crimson red enclosing her circle. They all wielded double daggers. Their stances indicating a battle. She wanted to start easy and safe. But she sensed their bloodthirst upon her.

She raised her hands in a surrendering gesture. Attempting to signal them to stand down. In an instant, they charged at her in hostility. She immediately lowered her body to prevent their lethal strikes from hitting her. With a low blow, she swiped at their legs; instantly amputating some of their limbs. Blood spilled and more continued to attack.

Bashing, pulling, eviscerating. All ingredients to compose a messy bloodbath. She did not stop. She refused to cease ever tear she could provide. More came. Until...

A thunderous roar overcame the atmosphere. All red guards trembled from their unbalanced stances. When all dust settled. A large figure appeared from within the grime. Revealing a bald man with scars on his visage. One eye lacking pupils. His armor was quite similar to Shao Kahn. As he brooded over Kalliste who continued to adjust her vision.

"Who dares threads onto my territory? -Unwelcomed girl!" His voice grew loud and overpowering. Almost like a god.

Kalliste diminished her power and bowed down.

"GREETINGS. I've come to find the one named HSU HAO." She allowed her inner demon to provide a more vigorous tone to speak with. The man looks down onto Kalliste as if she were a petty being.

"What matter brings you to him? What master do you serve?" His eyes grow in impatience.

"HSU HAO brings unfinished... - matters with the Kahn." She responds. The demi-god looks down.

"Why does Outworld's Emperor have an issue with one of my own...? I am unaware of his whereabouts. Yet, you threaten my clan. Killed my soldiers." He points down at her. An aura of danger grows stronger and stronger. "For this, you will die by my hand." He raised his hands and summons two drake swords. His eyes are flourished by fury.

He begins to swing his deadly weapon onto her. She sways instantly but he manages to throw another hit. Her clavicle splits. Blood begins pouring out softly. Wincing harshly - she begins to hit him in an open spot. He blocks, slapping her with his backhand.

Her eyes began to run black. Clenching her teeth. Releasing her damned claws. Suddenly she released an anguish of scratches on his faces. Reopening those dry scars on his faces. As he groans, almost blinded by the tears on the face. Kalliste equips a sword. Decorated in amethyst ores. Sliver sheen blade. Gripping it in her right hand. She swings it from below and above. Slicing his hand.

A gush of pure red blood sprays. Onto the blade and her face. Her smile grows more demented. The man screams kicks her harshly onto the floor. And within a blink. He disappears.

All was left was his amputated hand. A ring resting on his ring finger. His blood laid against the floor. Kalliste's eyes turned back to normal. She released her air and attempts to breathe normally.

She grabs Daegon's hand, ensuring that it was him. Kalliste felt incomplete. She could not find any information on Hsu Hao. Only his master. She throws the portal stone onto the ground and proceeds to travel home.

\----------------------------


	13. what a game

After the blinding teleportation, arriving at Outworld. Kalliste's mind sunk in such a lack of confidence. She held Daegon's hand inside her own. Letting its remaining blood drench her palms. As she arrived at the Throne room. The Emperor seemed to be occupied by another presence keeping him busy. As she peered to see, it was Shang Tsung. He looked puny and small compared to the conqueror who sat in the overbearing throne he sat in.

"...Once Outworld is merged with Earthrrealm. I will conquer all realms. -" His words stopped as he began to notice Kalliste walk in. He took a liking to her whole appearance saturated in blood. Shang Tsung glared at her in slight curiosity.

"Well, has my new ally come with bearing news?" He says confidently. She had a bit gloom in her face but overall. Unsure. She threw Daegon's hand onto the ground. It's flesh pounded against the grand floor.

"A hand?!" He exclaimed in derision.

"DAEGON'S." She declared deeply. She refused eye contact. Licking her lips from the metallic taste.

He stands up abruptly. "Fool! I had not asked for the Founder's hand." His voice raises in slight frustration. "You have failed me. "

"Hsu Hao's was not there. His master.. did not declare his whereabouts."

"Enough! All you have brought to me is disappointment and failure." Kalliste gazes away as she spots Kollector by Shao Kahn's side. He indeed returned from someplace unknown. He watches in blankness. Surely in his mind, he mocks and scorns her. Shang Tsung looks at her slight disapproval. Shaking his head in her view. "Remove this filthy hand from my court." Kalliste nods and takes the lone hand.

"Perhaps I may send Erron Black to retrieve Hsu Hao." (Reference to his intro in mk11)

Kalliste sends herself away from the Emperor and others. She bows at Shao Kahn and leaves. She slightly pouts, her posture lowering down in shame as she walks down the corridors. As a grey cloud hovers more it is vanished by the sounds of familiar footsteps. Coins bouncing, weight hitting against the floor.

She continues to pout in disappointment. As breathing comes closer.

"It seems that you have failed your attempts of becoming a loyal ally of Shao Kahn's." His husky voice called out. Kollector of course. He comes to taunt her from out of the blue. Mockery wasn't necessary. Kalliste rolls her eyes, avoiding contact with Kollector who continues to follow her; deriding her. She could sense his trifling grin. Waving all over the place.

"Takes your petty taunts elsewhere, Kollector..." She utters.

Kollector gazes at the almost rotten hand. A ring sets his interests. "...Could I perhaps have that ring...?" Kalliste pulls the ring off in slight anger. Throwing it at Kollector behind him. Then she proceeds to throw the hand from behind her. He grins and gleams at every angle of the ring.

"It is a shame that I could not be present at the time of your mission. I would have succeeded, returning to Shao Kahn with more profits." Kalliste scoffed.

"Are you even able to withstand a whole faction of attackers?" She says in bitterness.

"But of course, I wield many hands. And I have served Shao Kahn for 25 years. You would not understand my devotion to protecting Shao Kahn. -"

"Why do you value the Emperor so much...?" She stops her pace and faces Kollector in curiosity. Her arms crossed, glaring at him.

He gives a certain face of a query. Almost like he's offended. "Because I have grown from poverty. Without the generosity of Shao Kahn, I would not be in my position. I welcome his gifts and with that; I grant him loyalty." He comes closer with a disgruntled glare. "Why do you question the value of your Emperor...?" He snarls as Kalliste remains rigid.

"I don't question his merit..." Kalliste looks at her right in discomfort. He slowly backs away.

"I just wish to know your thoughts on your Emperor." The uneasiness brushed off and she came back with a contemptuous and sincere smile.

"Address Shao Kahn as your Emperor if you wish to remain in your status." He states. Sometimes when he talks, he uses his hands to follow through his words. Body language is what it's called. He looks at her for a moment. The darkness in her eyes fades away when he spoke.

"I have considered offering my time with you today. Your confrontation with Shao Kahn was but a pitiful display." His words almost seem profound but it all lies in dull commiseration. Kalliste's eyes lit up a bit. Slightly stupefied. But she pushes all the sincere astonishment down into the ground. He begins walking and Kal proceeds to follow his move.

"As you know, the Tournament will be here in 2 days. Many unfinished tasks and empty profits acquire to be finalized." He stops. "Will you be prepared to do these endeavors..?" His blood-orange gazes at her, waiting for an answer.

Kalliste nods in response. 

"Good."

\----------------------------------

In the hot, blazing sunlight where they traveled from beyond. The Koliseum is where they advanced to. Downstairs beneath the Koliseum. The smell of rotten flesh and blood fulfilled the air. Walls were carved and decorated in tribute to Shao Kahn's style and flare. The ground had sands covering wood. As they walked down the dimmed areas beneath the Koliseum - nearby were circulated cages. From being so near it, Kalliste almost peered her head through the bars.

GREEEEAAAAA!!!!

An intense hissing and growling came from one of the cages. The eyes of fierce crimson glowed. It was a prowling animal, pouncing at the bars in anger. Kollector cackled by the abrupt scare to which hardly fazed him. It did surprise Kalliste for a moment, but she brushed it off. Underneath the Koliseum Beast Pen; it carried buckets of guts and blood. There were extra cages held from the above. Quite a few interesting and unpleasant creatures were inside of them.

"Why are we here..?" Kalliste questioned.

"I have brought you here because ...- well... One of our beast keeper has been unfortunately killed." He points his hand to a corpse of a mangled large man. Kollector grins unnervingly. The body's intestines were pulled outside of its body. Large scratches on his face completely disfigured his facial structure. Blood everywhere.

Kalliste shrugs. "You are to clean this body. And find the roaming beast." Kalliste gave a confused look.

"Can you not find the ...beast?" Kalliste became even more peculiar.

He stepped forward. A grin he kept on him. "No, it has a way of being ... receptive you see." Kalliste sighs in slight annoyance. She begins to search. "Where could it be...?" 

Kalliste searches as she concentrates her mind on the feeling of heat anywhere. Any sign of its movement. Footprints and such. "Are you just going to stand there?" Kalliste exclaims in her fiend's voice. She finds this whole situation and task a bit strange. Kollector ponders off in the background. Hardly observing her.

"You forget your place. When I first served Shao Kahn, I had to accomplish petty tasks. Such as cleaning after the Koliseum's beast pen. A task that only a worthless servant would do. - Now as my position has progressed over the years. My only objective for Shao Kahn is to protect and collect tribute. As well as taking profits." 

"So that you may feed your on your wealth and greed..?" Kalliste says softly. She grinned in ignorance. Kollector stands up abruptly in offense. Glaring at Kalliste as he makes his way to her. He began to intimidate her. She brushes off his subduing stature. "You have no privilege to talk to me about what I value." He pierces her with his fiery orange eyes. They glowed from underneath his hood's shadow. 

Kalliste nodded subtly and proceeded to search for the beast. "Hurry and solve your task. This body requires cleaning." He says as he points at the dreading corpse. 

Kalliste stops her movement and slowly turns around. 'There is no escaped beast is there...?" Kollector doesn't hold eye contact, finding himself silent. He suddenly snaps his fingers. A spark of blue flames flickers. Instantaneously, the sound of unlocking occurred behind her. Kalliste immediately backed away as one of the cages opened on its own. 

"There is now." He establishes in amusement. He backs away from the area as Kalliste is on her own with the beast. Her eyes grow in darkness. Scleras turns to pitch black and before the beast could even take a pounce. It drops dead. Kalliste slices its gut, soaking her in its fresh, putrid blood. She turns around slowly, lowering her head as she glares at Kollector with her blacken filled eye sockets. 

As she paces to him. Kollector shifts himself slightly, concerned for what she was going to do. But she immediately stops as trembling from above occurred intensely. Her eyes return to normal. A loud horn arises from out of the blue.

Looking above her as she gestures her concern about the abrupt sound. 

"Shao Kahn demands our presence." 

\---------------------------------------


	14. everybody's fool

The time took place later in the sunset. An unknown situation was arising and hardly anyone knew what was going on. Some said that someone had been found dead. But why would death be so surprising in this place? Who could've died? Or what event caused an abrupt announcement? Kalliste thought it could've been something about the Tournament. But Kollector had a bit of a rushing concern running in him. He paced faster than he usually would. His fingers rubbed harshly against each other. Kneading on his knuckles and the strange bones that would stick out of his hands.

Kalliste tried to catch up with him. "What has happened...?"

"An announcement like this could mean something ... serious." He professed.

As they arrived; many of Shao Kahn's allies were present. Skarlet, Erron, Shang Tsung, a man in black bandages, reptilian, a Centurian, a Shokan, and many more."   
Shao Kahn flickers his fingers impatiently. As Kollector and Kalliste appeared in his view, his expression grew in slight annoyance.

"Kollector! Where have you been...?" He exclaimed in impatience. 

"I apologize, my Emperor. I had taken my time ...assisting this one." He points his hands nervously at Kalliste. She scoffs, rolls her eyes as they gathered with the crowd.

Shao Kahn stood up as he had an expression and body language of disappointment.   
"Unfortunate news comes to me... My wife, Sindel has been found dead." Everyone stood stiff in their feet. Everyone became even more silent. A young woman in blue, sulks and lowers her posture. Another young woman in green is at her side, comforting her. Shao Kahn glared at them infuriated. Stepping down from the throne, confronting the young woman.

"Kitana. What do you have to say about this?!" His eyes furrow at the woman. Kitana. She had heard of her. The princess of Edenia and the supposed daughter of Shao Kahn and Sindel... Kalliste had learned that Edenia was a perished realm. Conquered by Shao Kahn. Marrying Sindel was but a forceful act. The Queen did not seem that she was displeased by being with Shao Kahn. Moreso, proud.

"You think I had any part in my mother's death?! You are the reason my mother has been despondent for all her years! Now she has committed suicide because of your oppression!" The young princess yells in frustration and anger. Tears seeping from her eye sockets. Her friend in green holds her back. Meanwhile, the Emperor won't accept her behavior. He slaps her vigorously. Shutting down her flamed venting.

"I will not take such pouty irk from you, daughter. Return to your chambers. - Jade." He calls out for the woman in green to take the sobbing princess away. A pale-skinned man in red tattoos comes to Shao Kahn's side.

"-Will you continue with the Tournament, Emperor...?" His voice is deep, hefty, and dark. He was a demon from a different realm. Kal's veins burned from the inside. "The Tournament will continue. I will not rest until Outworld succeeds this Tournament." Shao Kahn sits back on his throne. Clenching his fists on the armrest.

The demon grins in obscure wickedness. Something suspicious was going on. Why was this Tournament so important? What exactly was the Emperor planning to do? As Shao Kahn clears his head, he puts his focus on Kollector. Gesturing him to come closer. "Kollector!" He yells.

Kollector comes forward, slouching as he looks up to his master. "Yes, your Excellency...?" He chirps in slight trepidation. Everyone spreads out as the announcement of the dead Queen finishes. Kalliste felt nothing but a slight shock. She didn't worship Sindel or anything. Yes, she was the wife of the Emperor. But she didn't feel all the superior to her at all.

Shang stung swiftly made his way to Kalliste who was lost in her thoughts.

"Well, it has seemed you've gone through yet another besmirch." He gazed upon Kalliste's attire and body. Forgetting that she had been soaked by dried, putrescent blood. She looks at him confused but soon looks at herself. Finally noticing the drenching and bloody, sticky remains on her. She scoffs, gesturing to him that she'll deal with her hygiene later.

"The queen's death is indeed unfortunate." He trails off. "Are you still considering participating in the Tournament despite your negligence...?" His words slightly annoy Kalliste as she picks off the remaining viscera off her clothes.

She looks at him in overbearing confidence and nods. Pouting her lips, ensured with herself.

"Why did the queen commit suicide...?" She asks in confusion.

"That remains to be unknown to me. - The question is... your pact with Kollector." Kalliste glares at him peculiarly.

"I've bribed him to help me settle properly as Shao Kahn's follower. " Shang Tsung looks at her in slight bitterness. "That is perhaps to most foolish deed you could offer to that sycophant..." He says in monotone indignation. Kalliste exhales harshly.

"At least he grows no suspicion to me...You do not like Kollector?" She raises a brow. Shang Tsung puts his arms behind his back.

"He is but the Emperor's slave. Kollector prospers in his riches. Takes what he wants. Even I worry he may attempt to steal my treasures at my Island." He says arrogantly.

"He is the Emperor's slave?" 

"His kind, the Nakadan. They were slaves to the Kahn long before. I'm still amazed that he made it this far." He releases his hands from behind his back. "I must go now. My island awaits." He excuses himself and vanishes into the darkness. Kalliste looks at her side. An empty void she stares into. Looking back at the undisclosed conversation between Shao Kahn and Kollector. She leaves the area.

\--------------------------------------

Taking her time as she strolled through the corridors. She rubs her fingers together, suddenly remembering that she was drenched in rotten blood. Kalliste proceeds to find her way to a place that she can wash up. Meeting with one of the passing servants. She asked for a way to the bathing area. Or at least a way she could wash off this filth.

They kindly escorted her to a nearby area. A wooden room filled with expired steam. Kalliste expected it to be dirty or used at the moment. To her surprise it was empty. It lacked people. Good. After a long day of slicing limbs and bodies. The amount of blood she felt on her would've been just perfect for Skarlet.

As Kalliste was left alone in her desired solitude; she began to undress. The tight black leather she wore all day began to feel tattered. All kinds of bodily fluids was left on her body. Kalliste needed to wash up.

A bath was already prepared. She softly stepped in. Kal submerges her head in the hot water, wetting her hair in an instant. The black makeup around her eyes starts to drip and scatter. She begins to leisurely relax in the warmth of comforting bathing water.

\-------------------------------

When the luxurious and lonely bath was done. Kalliste decided to return to her room. Her hair remains wet as she walks through the darkening corridors. The night shined through every window and every opening. Kalliste lets the messy and washed eye makeup drench her eyes. - She was going to her room anyway.

Through the hallways she walks, she suddenly hears chatter, and a bit of weeping going around. As Kalliste turns to the next corner, her eyes gaze upon two souls. It was the young princess and her friend in green. The princess sobs in bitter sorrow, still mourning for her mother out in the midnight balcony. Suddenly, the woman in green stands up as she notices Kalliste.

"You there! Princess Kitana is in mourning, have respect, and give her privacy." The woman declares. Kalliste removes herself from view, hiding from beyond the wall. Her thoughts run sentimental for the princess. And urges herself to come out of hiding.

Kalliste confronts them two and the woman in green starts to become agitated. "Did I not say that the Princess needed her privacy?"

"My condolences, Princess." Her sudden heavy voice shocks the two. They both grow eerie from Kal's strange deep, demonic voice. But her words were not welcomed and the Princess's friend continue to shoo Kalliste.

"No..." The princess stops her friend and stands up. "You are new, correct...?" As she comes in contact with Kal, she feels a bit astounded. Kalliste nods. "...Thank you for your sympathy. It is unlikely for one of Shao Kahn's followers to say." She frowns and lowers her head in despondency.

"I am already certain that you are much different from Shao Kahn's ruthless allies. ...What is your name..?" Her words spill with delicacy and kindness. Something Kalliste had not met with yet.

"Kalliste."

The princess smiles greatly. Soon it becomes bewildering." May I ask why your voice is like that...?"

"A part of me is not holy. - My real voice is gone. Though, I can speak through minds. Only individually."

"Now, I wonder. You seem rather sincere. If good is in your heart, surely you can defy Shao Kahn." Kitana comes in closer. Her eyes turning serious. "Shao Kahn has killed my father. He forced my mother into marriage, now she is dead. He stands for nothing but his savagery. Please you must understand this." Kitana continues to brood in desperation. Kalliste stands idly by. Blankly staring at the floor as the poor Princess pouts.

And in a dark and obscure area. He runs into this conversation. Listening in the dimness. Kollector hides behind a wall. He sees this, he listens closely. Kollector clenches his face in disappointment and anger. Feeling betrayed. Her actions have truly been revealed. 

\-----------------------------------------


	15. head like a hole

It is interesting how our bodies decide to wake up. Whether we feel groggy or fulfilled. On this blazing noon, Kalliste immediately felt discombobulated. As she moves her limbs and body; the muscles within her starts to ache in discomfort. She spat with annoyance. Now realizing the time she had been in bed. Her lousy and empty room even continued to vex her.

Kal quickly got on her feet and quickly dressed. Her worn out attire from yesterday had to rest and get cleaned. Dressing herself up in a new outfit was refreshing, especially when you decide to fix your hygiene.

Kalliste hurriedly paced outside of her chambers.

The more she came closer to Shao Kahn's throne room, the more she slowed down her pace. In the center of the room, there stood a couple of Shao Kahn's followers. Skarlet was present there. It seemed that the Emperor was in a frustrated mood today. Stomping around, pacing noticeably in irritation. What has happened, Kalliste wondered?

Shao Kahn vents. "...These pathetic savages offer me their weapons. - To which they prove to be futile!" As Kalliste comes in view, the Emperor glares at her.

"There you are. Are you unaware of the circumstances, Kalliste?"

She shakes her head.

"Kollector has been taken by the Black Dragon. Kano demands that I pay for his weapons." He cackles. But soon he comes back at his subtle anger. Skarlet comes forward.

"My Emperor... I shall recover Kollector from the Bla-"

Kalliste charges into Shao Kahn's view once more, standing in front of Skarlet's way. "I will do it, my Emperor." Shao Kahn is almost astounded, but more so, skeptical. Skarlet is displeased by Kal's sudden intrusion. She gives a crossed expression. He laughs; scorned.

"Why so keen on retrieving Kollector, Kalliste?" He questions in slight gaiety.

She bows her head in respect of her actions of encroachment. "Because I wish to prove my loyalty to you. I will bring Kollector back in one piece."

Shao Kahn takes a moment as he stares at Kalliste. He laughs once more. "...Very well then. But you will not do it alone. Skarlet will join you on your quest. Perhaps it is wise to bring the two of you together." Skarlet smiles, glancing at Kalliste.

"I will not fail you, Shao Kahn," Skarlet says in a humming tone. Then she looks back at Kalliste.

"Nor will I." Kalliste declares immediately. The Emperor and others throw their gaze at Kalliste. She gestures Skarlet to move and they begin their travels to the Black Dragon base. 

———————————————

The air became colder, colder than it ever was than Outworld. The floor slowly became more white, snow covering the soil from below their feet. They traveled onto horses. And soon when they arrived, a bit further around the perimeter of what seems to be a black market. Stalls are presented in each corner. And of course, goons wandered the area.

Skarlet stared intensely into the distance. Kalliste glanced back at her, waiting for a certain plan that may come up. Skarlet proceeds to smile unnervingly.

"What's the plan, Skarlet...?" Kalliste says, her voice beginning to enter her mind. Skarlet glances back.

"Perhaps we will use our feminine charms to sway the men upfront." She says in confidence. Kalliste gives a slightly disgusted face by her suggestion. Skarlet stands up and proceeds to make her way to the entrance gate. "And if it fails...?"

"Then, we kill them. It is simple, Kalliste." She smiles back at Kalliste and makes her way at the entrance where two men stand idly by, guarding the area. They keep each other occupied soon after Skarlet comes in view. Her walk deems sensuality and voluptuous aura. Smiling passionately as the two men finally give notice.

"Greetings, I have become quite lost... This is the Black Dragon club, yes?" And all of a sudden, Skarlet makes her body language and voice seem more innocent and naive. Kalliste scoffs at the sudden act, doubting that her little stunt will even faze or hypnotize the two tough men. One of them starts smiling, charmed by Skarlet. Kalliste was slightly shocked.

"-Well, I... Yes, this is the Black Drag-" He gets interrupted by his buddy, patting his shoulder intensely. He gazes at Skarlet and Kalliste in slight worry. He then begins to whisper in his ear. Soon, the friendly and charmed face of the man had disappeared.

"You best start leaving, woman. I ain't gonna fall for-" His head abrupts, a fountain of blood spurs onto Skarlet, she lets her herself get soaked by the blood, laughing almost manically. As the other guy widens his eyes in fear. Kalliste gives him a hardening slash to his throat, choking on his blood. Kalliste pushes him with her foot as he roughly falls onto the ground. She rolls her eyes and they soon proceed their way unlocking the gate. 

As they entered through the gate, a man almost gets alerted. They instantly ducked, hiding behind a complete of crates.

"We must keep quiet, kill them in silence. Causing a sudden panic would not be pretty." Skarlet says quietly. Kalliste nods in agreement. "I shall eliminate Kano's guards. Make your way to the entrance and get Kollector. I will gain my way to you." Skarlet leaves Kalliste alone as she begins making her an inch closer to the entrance of the Black Dragon club. Subduing and killing nearby guards on her way. As a good amount of space is vanquished by the souls of Kano's guards. Kalliste begins to move. 

Huge splatters of blood burst in Skarlet's way. She laughs at every kill she gets. Kalliste rolls her eyes once more and as their surroundings get more empty, she breaths in as she makes her way into the Fight Club. Kalliste puts on a mask. Shaped like a hawk; black and materialized of jet black leather. Spiky studs decorated onto the front. 

Blasting music gets louder the more she enters

Blasting music gets louder the more she enters. Anybody who is anybody of Kano's goons or followers starts to notice her as she strides into the club. She lets her eyes search for where Kollector was being held captive. In the middle of it all, a spotlight shines brightly in the center of entertainment. All of a sudden a couple of bruisers began to lay hands on Kalliste. In a sudden lunge; Kalliste digs her claws into the man's eye sockets. Blinding them whilst putting them out of their misery. She turns rapidly to her left and thrusts her talons into the other man's ear. Violently raming deeper than she should, causing a hole inside his head. She shoves him onto the ground. Everyone stops, and the music ceases. They all gather, they all stare in incredulity.

Kalliste bites her lips, and agitation slowly grows from within her veins. A man from above finally takes notice of her unexpected entrance.

"Well, well. Seems we got ourselves some new entertainment." He grins. Announcing his voice for all to hear.

"Where is Kollector?" Her voice rises in deep volume. Overcasting the crowd murmuring. The boss of the clan seems to be that one standing on a stage. Kano is what he is called. His left eye is covered by something mechanical, bald, and wears an over-bearing smirk.

"You one of Shao Kahn's goons, eh? Want your Kollector back, you best pay up." He comes continues to glance at Kalliste. An unknown thought of excitement runs through his head. "If not, we'll have more fun with him." He cackles dimly. He gestures his head at a couple of his followers. And all of a sudden they bring out a huge spinning wheel. Kalliste grows in concern as they revealed that Kollector had been held against the wheel. His arms spread out around the board, shackled.

He is badly bruised, broken, and bloodied. Who knows what terrible pain he had to endure the way through. He was tortured like a plaything. These primitive savages.

Kalliste huffed harshly. She could feel delicate flames of rage grow from the inside of her lungs and mind. Soon, Skarlet catches up. Her sudden reappearance has Kano's attention. "Skarlet love, come to join the party, eh? Wonderful, more pleasure for everybody."

"We've come to take Kollector back to Shao Kahn. Return him, and we promise that no blood will be shed." Skarlet smiles once more. Yet, Kano finally erases his obtrusive personality, toning down to a more serious quality. "Ya know, I enjoy a bit more chaos, but when you come here killin' my crew. It just starts to piss the bloody oath cobber ." He whistles abruptly, and all-around Kalliste and Skarlet, a large mass of weight start pushing them in a certain direction. His followers and goons proceed to shove them into the fenced cages. Kal and Skarlet manage to beat some of them off but they still were thrown into the cage. And the gate gets locked up.  
f

"There we go, now here's something. About you two gives us a more girl on girl action, eh?" The crowd cheers wildly, feral animals surround the fence as they throw bottles and debris.

Kalliste's eyes grow black, full of annoyance. She glances at Skarlet. "I will not fight you for pleasuring this moron!" Kalliste begins to charge against the gate entrance. Spontaneously ripping the gate right off the fence. As the guards attempt to apprehend her, she tears their heads off right of their bodies with her bare claws. Skarlet smiles unpredictability and joins in the fight.

Every enemy comes in with guns and knives. Some flee and some join in with the fight. Throwing pathetic punches at Kal as she continues to pull and shred every bit of flesh right off. The room slowly becomes covered with viscera and blood to which Skarlet finds extremely pleasing.

Kalliste finds herself an inch closer to the shackled Kollector. Just almost.

BANG! 

A piercing bullet hits Kalliste right in the clavicle. She winces in pain and trembles a bit. But no matter the torment she feels she has to end this now and get Kollector. Kano smiles down as Kal comes with full force, managing to slice his face with her claws, she shoved him down onto the ground where he finally falls into unconsciousness.

Quickly, Kalliste comes to Kollector's side. She begins to free him. He is weak, his eyes gaze upon Kalliste who hurriedly frees him from the shackles. It takes a while considering the number of arms he has. As he is loose from the restrains he stands on his legs and slightly staggers in pain. Kalliste uses herself as a clutch as Kollector nearly tumbles over. As she lays her hands against his shoulder/deltoid.

"You're fine, right?" She questions in concern of his unbalanced fragility.

He looks at her in a bit of surprise. It was a small moment of being flummoxed and surprised. "Yes." He nods.

"We have to leave." She briskly pushes Kollector to the exit as Skarlet still bathes herself in blood and violence. But he ceases his movement." "No, wait! My satchel, I must have it!" He yelps in concern. Kalliste nods. "I'll get it, don't worry."

She continues to shove him towards Skarlet's direction and searches for his satchel. As she spits it near the corner, she quickly grabs it. And runs to the exit. Catching up to Kollector and Skarlet. Through the damned snow, guns and bullets flourished through the air. Blood and anger spouted through the field as everyone fled to escape.

———————————————-

(Woohoo)


	16. little heart

(after rewatching the aftermath, I realize that sindel's death took place way too late in my story. Sindel died when Kitana was just a child. ugh. also, just rewatched mk9's story. also, Kitana should obey her "father" more.)

\-------------------------------

The Tournament was here. The morning arises as excitement and glory engulfs the air. Yet, the Mortal Kombat Tournament was to begin in the evening. Many of Shao Kahn's embassies and allies prepared themselves.

The sunlight felt serene and warm, Kalliste rested by the open balcony. Her arms rested against the concrete railing. But she soon regrets it as it puts lots of pressure against her clavicle that had been recently pierced with a bullet. It was removed properly but its gaping hole gave an aching pain to her flesh and muscle.

Kal's hair was dressed down behind her back, not wearing her usual rogue hairstyle. Her eyes strained, her body ached. She felt tired overall. Now starting to doubt if she should even participate- no, that would be foolish and dumb to consider. She decided that her little relaxation in the sun was quite enough as she makes her way inside.

Pressing her fingers against her temple, her headaches with discomfort as she walks through the corridors. Her concentration on the aching scatters when she is hit by another body impacting her. As she stumbles a bit, she adjusts her eyes on a tall figure who appeared to be Kollector. He glances at her with slight annoyance, lacking her awareness.

"Do you not see me...?" He mutters, gesturing with his hands.

"No...I was just-" She ceases her words and quickly moved onto another thought, now that she has managed to run into Kollector.

"Are you ...okay now?" She asks in delicate concern. The irritation slowly fades away from Kollector's visage. "I am well, there is no need for your ...- concern." Kalliste lowered her eyes in bitterness.

"-Fine, I hope the pain they gave you lingers on you for millennia." She says sorely and sarcastically. Kal begins to saunter. Feeling a bit more uncaring from the encounter. But Kollector's steps forward.

"Perhaps-..." Kalliste turns her head around as Kollector speaks. He stutters a bit - Kalliste immediately senses his faltering. Murmuring to himself quietly. "Perhaps... I should tha- thank you. ...for ..Err...-free-ing me." His stammering was quite witty. He puts on a strained grin.

"Was it so hard?" She smiles in a mocking tone. But her smile disappears as she approaches Kollector. "It's fine, your gratitude is ...-pleasing to hear at most. Plus, I wouldn't have done most of it without ... Skarlet." Once again she returns a sincere smile. Kollector soon shakes his head, removing his tender expression, returning to his hasty look.

"I will say...your performance on the battlefield was ...quite...-impressive." 

"You're... complimenting me?" She raises a brow, a mild astonishment appears on her face. Kollector shifts his movement in a slight panic, almost disquieted. "Forget it." He snarls and starts to stride away. Kalliste thinks for a moment and quickly follows Kollector by his side.

"Are you by any chance...busy?"

"Why do you ask..?"

"I was thinking... that you and I could do a sparring. For training purposes. I want to prepare myself before the Tournament begins."

"Why do you ask me?"

"Who else could I ask? You're here and... you're my friend."

He takes in a moment, gawking at Kalliste who finds herself feel cringe from the words she just spoke. Finally, he scoffs. "I am not your friend. Even when you plan on rebelling against Shao Kahn!" He spat. Kalliste looked at him completely bewildered.

"What are you talking about?"

Kollector comes in contact in bitterness, becoming more agitated by her unawareness. "You have spoken with Princess Kitana, I've heard your conversation. You're planning on defying him!" He points his finger at her as she slaps it away, growing in anger.

"You're an idiot! And you shouldn't be listening to conversations you're not apart of. - I am not going to defy Shao Kahn!-"

"There is no-

"LISTEN! ... -I was giving my condolences to the princess, then she begged that I betray Shao Kahn. That is it. Nothing will follow after that." Kalliste rose her anger at him, the type of untrust soon came back. Everything of that certain quality annoyed Kal. She glared at him with vexation, sighed, and began to leave him.

She walked into the warm shadows, heading to the training ground. Cursing to herself.

———————————

Grunting and chattering was all she heard. Kalliste wished that the day would fall faster to dusk, but the more concentrated on time - the slower it gets, never reaching your desired time. She watched a couple of combatants fighting. All brute force yet no skill. It was all the same. Boredom and impatience were overwhelming her.

Off from the distance, Shang Tsung has caught her on her own and swiftly makes his way to her.

"Why do you ponder, Kalliste? Having second thoughts?" Kalliste swatted her head as soon as he appeared into view. His appearance was unwanted. She exhales callously, reverting her contact out of ways for him. Kal leans against the wall, crossing her arms. Shang Tsung continued to eye her.

"I have heard of your successful mission upon bringing Kollector back. Can't say I am impressed." Kalliste remains silent. He seats himself beside her.

"You seem agitated, does it involve Kollector perhaps...? He grins.

Finally, she shot her glare at him in annoyance. "No." then she pouts once more, reverting her stare back into the distance.

"I am not so easily fooled, Kallista. Your unhappiness is beyond discernible. I am available for consultation, if you wish..." Her eyes begin to strain once more, a shrewd feeling stabbing her head over and over again.

"-You're not one to listen, Shang Tsung." 

"Perhaps not, but I will ...- consider it."

She gives herself a moment of silence. Pondering over her clouded thoughts from inside. Lowering her head, she sighs.

"Why do I feel so...scattered? -Something is just bothering me..." 

"You've grown fond of Kollector." He smirks. That type of expression he gives always provokes Kal. 

"What?" Kalliste raises her head in shock, baffled by his words. She scoffs and laughs as no noise comes out. "You're wrong, Shang Tsung." Her eyes furrowed down at the sorcerer. 

"No, I believe that I'm correct. Your emotions overwhelm you. Perhaps you find that he is difficult to understand or that he does not consider your intentions." He continues to grin unnervingly. "Yet, be forewarned. Insisting a relationship with him will result in a conflict under Shao Kahn's rule."

"Why is that..?" She asks.

"Because you will be accused of distracting him. Intimacy has consequences." He said monotonously.

Kalliste abruptly stands up. "I don't grow fond of him! I am annoyed by his constant distrust of me!" 

"Distrust of what...?" He asks dimly. His eyes squinting at her comment.

"He accused me of rebelling against the Emperor with Princess Kitana." He raises his brow.

"Really...? Why would the Princess plan on scheming against the Emperor...?" 

She rolled her eyes. "How would I know? She blames her problems on her 'father'." Kalliste stomps her foot, grinding her teeth in irritation. Shang Tsung stands up, straightening his back, pleased. 

"Thank you for bringing this to my attention. ...Perhaps you should mend your feelings. Rid yourself of the thought of becoming close to that greedy dog." He strides away, leaving Kalliste in cold frustration. She clenches her fists, brushing her hair intensely. 

Finally, as evening reaches. It was time to move forward onto Shang Tsung's island. In Shao Kahn's throne room, many of his allies and warriors gathered in a group, waiting until everyone was present and ready.

She stood with her arms crossed, waiting impatiently for the teleportation. Her bored eyes rise as it lands onto Kollector who had appeared in the room. She hesitated a bit and grew a sudden encouragement to charge her way to him.

"Kollector!" Her sudden voice caused a minor attention glare at her. She cleared her throat and calmed herself down. His eyes gleamed with attentiveness, glowing vividly as she approaches him. "Are you coming... to Shang Tsung Island..?"

"No. I must stay here with Shao Kahn." He declares, slightly peculiar by her concern of placement. Kalliste nods in compliance. Sighs noticeably, once more she goes back to the gathering group. Shang Tsung speaks but Kal hardly takes notices of his words. And soon after, everyone moved. Coming forth into a green, glowing portal.

\--------------------------------------


	17. vex

The warm night engulfs the air, roaming souls gather for an event. Shang Tsung makes his way to his seat. Raising his hands as Princess Kitana and her friend in green come to his side.

"Kombants. I am Shang Tsung! In the coming of days, each of you will fight. Some are here of their own volition. Others were brought here by chance." He starts the event with a greeting, a starter for all. Kalliste stood with the crowd, arms crossed, listening to his words. When all of a sudden a couple of Earthrealmers start chattering. A man in a suit prattles with another woman in blonde hair.

"-You participate in the most important Mortal Kombat in history! This tournament, the tenth after nine Outworld victories, will determine Earthrealm's fate. If you defeat all of your opponents, you will face one final challenge..." He glares at the crowd. "..Me."

Once again, the man in the suit scoffs, he mocks Shang Tsung. Suddenly, Shang Tsung appears behind the man. Clearing his throat, alerting his sudden presence.

"What? How did you--"

"Appearances can be deceiving."

Shang Tsung rises off his feet, reverting to his throne. "Our first kombatant will be Mr. Cage!" The man scoffs in overconfidence, stepping onto the battling ground. "That's right! That's right! Who's it gonna be?"

"Reptile!" Shang Tsung announces. Suddenly a reptilian man appears visible from the roof, pouncing onto the lower ground. Everyone claps, it snarls at the over-bearing man.

"Nice stunt! Who's your agent?" Kalliste rolls her eyes. This type of personality of this mortal man was quite vexing.

"Begin!"

"Alright! It's showtime!"

(Insert playable fight scene.)

The human gloated in victory. "He got caged! That's it! Ha, ha! Oh yea, I'm so pretty!" He laughs.

"And I'm takin you down, I'm takin' you down, I'm takin you out, I'm takin' you out, - and I'm taking you out... for dinner." He obnoxiously points at every fighter in the group. But he stops and gleams at the woman he is infatuated with. She grunts in disgust.

"Now for your second challenge, Mr. Cage. Baraka!" Shang Tsung announces. The snarling Tarkatan jumps onto the battle, ready to fight. "Mmm, ok... Nice makeup, but is it reeeeallly necessary?" Mr. Cage jokes once more. Kalliste then realizes that this human is oblivious to the Tournament and its fighters. Yet still, he manages to defeat one creature. Suddenly the Tarkatan summons his boney blades from within his arms. "Whoa!" He says in amazement.

"They will taste your flesh!" The Tarkatan spews hoarsely. 

(Insert playable fight scene.)

"Man, I love those blades!" The fight ends and the human remains victorious. He crouches down at the wounded Tarkatan. "My producer has got to meet you! We're doing 'Tommy Scissorfists," and--"

Shang Tsung raises his voice. "Congratulations, Mr. Cage. Now. Finish him!"

The man scoffs. "Finish him? Yeah, right!"

"Kill him!" He scoffs once more. Looking around his surroundings. Everyone glares at him. He seems too hesitant. "Whoa. Whoa, whoa, wait a sec! I'm not gonna kill anyone!" Shang Tsung stands up. "Very well."

"The tournament will resume at dawn!" Everyone scatters. Kalliste finally exhales as she grew tired of watching that odious Earthrealmer gloat and flaunt his way to victory. Shang Tsung leaves the area with the Princess and the other woman. It had only been a couple of hours and yet a type of an obscure feeling was pulling at her heartstrings.

Kalliste decided to seek Shang Tsung's presence. As she paced her way to him, she yells to get his attention. "Shang Tsung!"

He turns around, slightly astounded by her appearance. "Yes, what is it you require?"

She sighs. "I request passage back in Outworld." He raises a brow.

"I'm afraid I cannot."

Kalliste's expression grows in resentment and confusion. "Why?"

"No one leaves my Island, not until the tournament has ended."He states. Kalliste shifts her head in annoyance, disappointment by that rule. She nods in compliance, now impatience wearies her.

"Are you already considering departing the tournament? Perhaps that Earthrealmer is too impeccable..?"

Kalliste lowers her eyes in exasperation. "No."

He then gives a sly smirk, chuckling dimly. "Ah, I understand now. You are starting to long for that Nakadan.-"

Kalliste stomps her foot in anger. "I WILL CHALLENGE THAT EARTHREALMER NEXT!" Her eyes glare at him fiercely, furrowing as they sunk in black colors. She huffs a fuming smoke of vexation. Storming away as she roughly shoves a nearby torch stick onto the ground. 

——————————————-

Dawn arrives, the brink of sunshine brightens the darkening Island. Many of the opposing Earthrealmers seem to have scattered. They had their issues and confusion to deal with. Kalliste had heard of their conversations, they seemed so eager on defeating Outworld.

"Kombantants! The next match will now begin!' An abrupt flame appeared in the middle of the battlefield. A man in of fiery rage comes forth, standing in his own fire. His eyes blank and white.

"Scorpion! Specter of the Netherrealm! Resurrected by the sorcerer Quan Chi!" The man looks around. "Who among you is worthy of this challenge?"

"Where is the Lin Kuei Sub-Zero? He killed my family and clan. I will have his head!" His voice rose in fury, eager for this 'Sub-Zero.' Kalliste lingers her eyes onto his demonic spawn. An eagerness swells within her soul.

Suddenly a man charges forward. "I accept the challenge!" Everyone stares in disbelief by a sudden challenger, approaching the Scorpion in confidence.

"Never mind the Lin Kuei. You face a Shaolin." The man unrobes his disguise. His stance indicating that he is ready to fight."

"You will regret your impulsiveness!" Scorpion wavers his finger at him. 

(Insert playable fight)

Surprisingly, Scorpion had won. His opponent seemed rather boastful. "You are not yet a warrior." He says as the Shaolin warrior collapses. His friend who calls out, runs to his side. "I have defeated the challenger, Shang Tsung! I demand Sub-Zero."

"You will demand nothing. - Nightwolf!" Shang Tsung announces. A mortal man with war paint and long black hair approaches the man. They speak to each other before they began to fight. It didn't seem that Mr. Cage would appear any time soon. It was unknown whether or not he would even consider battling again. Kalliste soon grew impatient and bored, and somehow she didn't want to take part in the tournament.

Further, in the shadows, she parted herself from the crowd. Everything was always filled with chatter and fights.

————————————————

To be continued...


	18. unknown

The night fell weary. And yet, Earthrrealm has been progressing pretty well. All because of this Shaolin warrior; Liu Kang. He had a Dragon's fury inside of him and yet he had decency within him. Kalliste had to admit that the Earthrealmers seemed a bit more calming. But they lacked personality and belligerence.

Liu Kang had just defeated Scorpion and his master; Quan Chi. One versus two vicious warriors had just lost to an Earthrealmer.

"Liu Kang. .. It has been years since an Earthrealmer warrior has progressed this far. But the reigning champion is far beyond your ability." Shang Tsung addresses. Liu Kang clears his throat, cleaning out his lungs. Preparing himself.

"To the lair with you!" Shang Tsung summons green magic underneath the Earthrealmer, sending him into the so-called "Lair". Now the unknown awaits. Whether or not the Earthrealmer lives, or when he doesn't. 

———————————-

Everyone moved into Shang Tsung's throne room. The weather conditions seem to have been drastically changed. It was heavily pouring as everyone waited for the return of the victorious champion. The tension was exciting and intense; although Kalliste was looking forward to the end of the tournament. Unfortunately, she could challenge enough opponents through the adventure as she wasn't entirely present at the time.

Soon enough, a blistering wind appeared. The sound of energy abrupt nearby as Shang Tsung's green magic appeared. Everyone glared intensely at the source; awaiting a figure to arise. It was no bulky, large man but soon to be Liu Kang. He looked around him and grin in subtle confidence. Shang Tsung removed himself from his seat and faced the soon to be champion.

"Shang Tsung! Only one fight remains! Face me... in Mortal Kombat!" The Shaolin warrior clenches his fist, readying his stance. "So be it!" Shang Tsung replies and they soon begin. 

(Insert playable fight) 

Shang Tsung lies onto the ground; defeated, utterly defeated. Kalliste stands there blankly. How could a mortal just defeat him like that? Shang Tsung was all around being powerful. Supposedly he is weakened by his current state of being ancient-looking. He's lived for thousands of years and supposedly fragility has reached him.

"Say it," The warrior says to him. Shang Tsung slowly raises his head at him. "I concede." He says weakly.

Everyone cheers on Earthrrealm's side. Meanwhile, all Outworld's warriors pout, distressing in disappointment and failure. This sudden defeat had made Kalliste felt all sorts of things. Refreshment, bewildered and bitter fear. The Earthrealmers praise their friend, meanwhile the Thundergod speaks of Earthrealm winning. Suddenly a bright and vibrant golden light appears from above. Everyone glares. Possibly an indication that the tournament had been done. Congratulating the champion of the tournament.

As the Earthrealmers cheer for their victory. Shang Tsung and the fellow Outworld warriors gather as they soon travel back to a blazing portal. It was time to come home.

An uneasy path awaits them.

———————————————

The throne room we finally come as Shao Kahn awaits in his seat. Shang Tsung slowly strides his way to the center, knowing that he is guilty and in trouble. Princess Kitana, the Tarkatan, and Reptile surround him closely, suddenly shoving him onto the ground, forcing him to kneel as he is deemed weak and pathetic. Kalliste observes from afar. She became suddenly curious about how Shao Kahn would punish failure. She sneers from the distance.

"You failed me!" He yells in disappointment. "Five hundred years I have waited! Now I must wait five hundred more!"

"My lord! All is not lost!" Shang Tsung responds eagerly. Begging for another chance.

Shao Kahn turns around. "Curse the Elder Gods and their tournament! I should have taken Earthrealm by force!" He proceeds to sit on his throne. "-But I am bound by their rules - rules that cannot be broken." He says in defeat once more. Shao Kahn looks at Shang Tsung, gesturing at Shang Tsung.

"Kill him!" His followers do as he says, holding him down as Shang Tsung panics. Kalliste grins unnervingly. Wondering if she should even be putting him, yet she grew no concern for him.

"But what if the rules were changed?" Shang Tsung says. That had gripped Shao Kahn's attention. "Kitana!" He calls out to cease his daughter's execution.

"Continue."

Kalliste scoffs as she finally stops observing, leaving the throne room as she feels at ease once more from being home.

She wanders the dark corridors once more. She cracks her knuckles and bones, her body aching from tiredness.

Kalliste headed for her room, longing for her sweet, dark, private chamber. Yearning for that dimming embrace. She reached her door, tugging at the knob that seemed to have an issue opening properly. perhaps it is an old room, tethered and uncared for. Finally, she managed to open the door to which came with an uneasy and piercing sound.

"You're here." A harrowing voice had said close to her. Kalliste softly jolted out of surprise considering that her current state was becoming rather weary and exhausted. To her surprise, Kollector sought out for her. Gazing at her with his excruciating sanguine eyes.

Kalliste nodded delicately; yes she was here, what else?

But she continued to lower her eyes as she grew debilitated. "How was... the tournament?" He asked airily.

"It was fine. Though, as you know... the Earthrealmers won." He gave a bit of a thwarted expression.

"I would have thought that you could've succeeded most challenges in the tournament."

Kalliste balks her mood for a bit. "I hardly had any part in -... some challenges. Shang Tsung insisted that this 'Scorpion' warrior would engage victory in the tournament... - though I had defeated one Earthrealmer. Nothing seemed to go my way after that..." Kollector gazes at her discreetly. Finally noticing her fatigue expression.

Kalliste exhales harshly. "I'm afraid that I am completely restless and I must go-" Kalliste enters her room and Kollector slowly follows. She turns around, surprised, and irritated by his sudden invasion. He looks around her poor, dull room. She pouts her mouth in annoyance.

"So... this is where you... occupy..." He says dimly. "Yet, it lacks- opulence." He grins all around. Kalliste blinks multiple times as she sighs, beginning to choose a calmer path of not doing anything. She sits down onto the very low-ground bed mattress of hers. "You're not going to find the amulet, Kollector." She says gravely.

"What makes you say that...?" He smiles once more. His intentions appear very clear to her. Kalliste lowers her gaze onto the ground, already feeling the weight of melatonin drifting and dissolving into her brain.

A bit of silence was all she heard. But she instantaneously shot her head up in case that those greedy hands of his would try to take something.

"- I have a question for you, Kalliste." His words of curiosity gave Kalliste a sudden interest. She gave him her face of peculiarity. "Where do you come from...?" He gestures his hands, curling his fingers.

She sighs."Nothing. I came from nothing. -I... - I only had an empty birth, born from no family, and possessed nothing but penurious efforts."

"Ah, so you share the same past as Skarlet...?" Kalliste raises her brow. Indicating to the new information. He came closer, slightly intrigued by her sob story. "You have known hunger." He states as his mouth flares; intrigued. 

"But now you have flourished under Shang Tsung's wing. You must hold intriguing profits." 

"I don't. ... - I have no interest in ... profits."

He then proceeded to lay his hands on her, placing his hand around her face and pressing his fingers deeply against her skin. Kalliste gives him a stern and infuriating expression by his sudden gesture.

"You hold value yet you do not know it." He exclaims. Kalliste had suddenly shoved him away from her. Feeling uneasy from his sudden contact. She huffs. 

"Leave." 

Her eyes turn black, slightly intimidating the Nakadan. He feels that he has said enough and slowly leaves her room.

——————————————-


	19. who taught you how to love?

Shang Tsung has been revitalized, reinvigorated. Which meant something unknown. He felt himself more malnourished, a new person yet could still possess the same old mistakes. Kalliste found it slightly overwhelming as she was very used to his older and ancient self. Now revitalized as a younger adult man.

It had been announced that a new tournament would commence. To which the Emperor had offered. A single tournament, to replace the current system of ten. It was to be held in Outworld, to which the Earthrealmers had to participate in. At least it was closer to home. Last night, it was said that Shang Tsung had met with the Earthrealm's protector, regarding him of the new event to which he provoked them into summoning his Tarkatan war amongst them.

Seems as though the Emperor would not give up so easily, finding new ways for Outworld to win. Eager to absorb and rule Earthrealm.

After the attack on the Earthrealmers forcing them to part take in the new tournament; everyone in Outworld prepared once more. And this time, Kalliste hoped she would participate more this time. And maybe seek something more with another.

Kalliste occupied herself aside Shao Kahn, where Kollector did as well; always the Emperor's lackey. A group of Tarkatans stood in front of Shao Kahn, a Shokan warrior named Goro approached him, giving him a Ying and Yang amulet of some sort. Kalliste peered beside Kollector who to her surprise was eyeing the amulet as well. Shao Kahn examined it as he placed it back into the Shokan's hand. Off into the sidelines, a couple of unlikely visitors had arrived. They seemed familiar, but of course, upon further inspection, it was the Earthrrealmers. The Thundergod, a man with metal arms and that obnoxious actor. One of them stepped further into the throne room. Taking in Shang Tsung's attention.

"Ah, the Earthrealm's delegation has arrived." Shang Tsung announces. "And we have a volunteer for First Kombat!"

The man with the metal arms stopped. "What?" He says confused. It looks like he didn't know what he was getting into.

"The tournament will begin!" Shao Kahn declares. The group of Tarkatans cheer in excitement. "Jackson Briggs! You will face... Baraka!" Shang Tsung states. Looks like the most important Tarkatan warrior was this Baraka fellow. He looked just the same as his other kind. They all had these ferocious teeth, somewhat ugly and brutal looking. They sort of looked like what a Shokan and Tarkatan would be as a Nakadan due to their visible bones - minus the teeth.

Baraka equipped his blade from underneath his skin. The human and the Taraktan ready themselves. Stances of upcoming violence. This will be entertainment for the Kahn. "Damn you ugly." The human mocks.

"My blade will find your heart!" Baraka sneers bitterly. 

(Insert playable fight.)

"You shouldn't be runnin' with those." As the battle between them ended. The human deems victorious in his battle. He faces Shang Tsung, pointing at him directly. "Where's Sonya?"

"Tell me, Major Briggs... Do you and she do anything other than rescue one another?" Shang Tsung replies in a mocking tone.

"Your next opponent will be--- What is it?" Reptile suddenly closes in on him, getting his attention. Whispering something unknown and possibly interesting as it seems. Shang Tsung's face lights up. "Excellent."

"It seems I have a pressing matter to attend to. With the emperor's permission, we will reconvene later." He faces the Kahn and Shao Kahn gestures him an okay to pause this tournament for now. The fight was enjoyable at the least. Although, what was the constant victory with the Earthrealmers? What type of luck did they always have with them that always reign them triumphant?

Everyone begins to disperse. Leaving the throne room at once, even the emperor. Kalliste began to grow curiosity on this certain matter that Shang Tsung had to attend to. But she quickly brushed off that thought and began heading for the training room. She felt stiff and untethered. Longing for some movement since this morning. 

\----------------------------------------------

A shove, a kick, and a force of violence came rushing from her every throw. Kalliste figured she could start experimenting with different types of weapons.

There was this one called; Dragon Naginata. A long pole weapon that was traditionally used in Japan by members of the samurai class. It had a curved blade on its end. It was quite similar to a sword, but not entirely. Kalliste was mostly fond of bladed weapons; daggers, swords, and such. But she felt more intrigued by other weapons she had not seen before.

Her eyes were locked on these two swords. Formerly known as the butterfly sword. Despite the shared and public weapons displayed for training; these butterfly swords just caught the glimpse of Kalliste. The handles were decorated was the body of a dragon. The blade carved in with an interesting imperial design. Although it was a short blade, but it gave an interest.

She gripped tightly onto it, swiping left and right. Imagining it cutting through flesh, slicing throats. Stabbing and eviscerating. She spun, pretending to maneuver like she was in a battle, when suddenly she felt the blade slice against a surface. The color of pale teal was what she saw. The cut which created a bleeding wound. She looked up to the face of Kollector, confused for a moment until she found herself angry.

Backing away abruptly. She grew furious. "WHY DID YOU SNEAK UP ON ME?" She yells intensely. Kollector lays his hand on the cut she laid on him, quite mystified by the delayed pain. Kalliste charges at him in annoyance, beginning to rip her torn sleeve from underneath her jacket. A piece of soft fabric she shredded; she folds it up so that it may become a bit more thicker as she planted it against his stomach where she swiped him. Kollector's hand jerked away from her sudden contact. Kalliste gestures him to hold pressure on the wound. Leaving him to his gash.

She palmed her face in exhaustion and irritation. "What are you doing here..? Shouldn't you be collecting...?" She questioned bitterly. Her eyes shot at him with a dimming glare.

"-Unfortunately, there is no need for collecting for the emperor. The tournament is the Kahn's concern for now..." He snarled in disappointment, continuing to press his hand against his wound.

"You are always appearing out of nowhere. -Do you still find me suspicious? Perhaps there are other ways to fulfill your avarice?" Kalliste turns around, continuing to pour her bitter words into his mind.

"But of course, I subsist to protect Shao Kahn and his rule. -..." His stern words fall to a more faltering tone. "You have remained undeviating for the time being. I know that you possess a lenient trait. -It is a trait that is disreputable here." He continues. 

Kalliste rolls her eyes. Once more this agonizing, dubious, and antagonizing aspect conflict between them had always heated up, overflowing with discord.

"Would you have preferred that you keep a bleeding head, get gutted from the Black Dragon? - There is nothing dubious or deplorable about being lenient. It is far better than being a feral, emotionless animal. I don't let my lenient trait spill onto my enemies, Kollector." Kalliste glared at him with her bitter ardent eyes. 

She felt herself itching from the mere proximity. 

Heat swallowing itself, a clenching feeling of hunger. Constant impulses tightening inside. 

That sudden blood-pumping organ of hers just kept pulsating vibrantly. 

With her hands, she tightened her fingers against his skin, the fabric seized from her grip. And so without hesitation, she gave in to his odd lips. The fear in her heart dwelled in agony, the type of pain she had never felt from the inside. She felt her face twitch from trepidation. Soothing herself as she continued blooming their unexpected kiss. Hand against his lean chest, the other attempting to grapple onto his other set of arms. 

(bonus: picture of them kissing to which I drew :D )   
(bonus: picture of them kissing to which I drew :D )

She wanted to keep on going so that maybe his lack of immersive would soon fall into desiring more. But you cannot keep your physical tenderness linger more than ever. 

Once she pulled herself from him, feeling her lips bounce from the withdrawal. The type of fear she had never felt once in her life consumed her even more. The heart of hers felt like it was going to shatter from underneath her ribcage. 

She backed away in distress, glancing back at Kollector who only engulfed her in his fiery-orange eyes. Her breathing became even more fraught. 

What have I done? Why did I do that? What was I thinking? 

Questionable words continued to flood her darkening mind. 

Finally, she fled the training room. 

\-----------------------------------------------

( >:D )


	20. love is dead

The tournament resumed as daylight arose. This time Kalliste had dressed herself a bit more covered. A hood over her, a mask over her mouth and nose, covering the most of her appearance. Her insecurity grew intensely the more she fell public. Tugging onto her hood in staggering annoyance. Constantly remembering her sudden kiss. One that was truly idiotic, dense, and foolish! Kalliste repeatedly cursed to herself, clenching her teeth and lips; attempting to punish herself.

Why invest in such a vacuous act? Devoting to her feelings. All that rage inside her had made her feel a sudden longing for infatuation, yet throughout the years she had never experienced love. All around her was but an empty, passionless solitude. She had always reverted to her loneliness, resenting anyone who had confronted her.

Even so, her sudden endearment for Kollector had led her to many "What if" questions. Considering that he is a completely different race led to the fact he definitely would not find her attractive. But yet, caring for one another is not always about appearance. It is what the soul and heart finds intriguing about one another. It was fear of disgust and resentment that gave Kalliste an unsteady mind.

But all she felt inside was the thought of being enamored. If she had to come face to face with him once more. She had wished that she would forget about anything passionate about anything that had occurred between them. Perhaps even vanish herself away from him. That's it, distancing was something she was fine with. If it came to those conclusions she would be perfectly well with that option.

Yet, time will tell. 

Everyone gathered in the Koliseum where Princess Kitana was fighting against some unknown warrior. Perhaps an Earthrealmer or Outworlder yet, he was not that interesting. Kalliste continued to distance herself from being close to Shao Kahn's throne. As always, Kollector always stood by his side, always being that good little Nakadan dog.

She hardly observed the fight, hardly felt free at the moment. She could only feel the apprehensive tension tugging at her loins.

"Kill him!" The fight was just about to be done, Kitana raised her fans. Shao Kahn ordered that she execute him. But she hesitated. He exhales in disappointment, killing the opponent with a green energy, quite similar to Shang Tsung's magic. 

"Kitana! You will join me."

A man in a blue attire comes forth to Shao Kahn. An icy breath he breathes.

"Shao Kahn! I challenge Scorpion, the murderer of my brother! You will bring him before me!"

"No one makes demands of the emperor! Reptile!" Shang Tsung exclaims as he orders the Reptilian warrior to come forth in action. Kalliste sighs, unsure why he called Reptile to fight. He couldn't even defeat the human and now a cryomancer?

(insert playable fight)

The cryomancer remains victorious. "I would kill you, but that is not my purpose here." He faces Shao Kahn.

"Your followers hold you in high esteem, warlord. They fight and die for your amusement. My brother participated in this folly. I do so to face his killer. " That sort of tone seemed rather disrespectful... Shao leans in.

"And you shall." The demoniac sorcerer known as Quan Chi summons his specter. Scorpion, the undead warrior appears from flames once more. Facing the icy warrior.

"What is this? You are not Sub-Zero!"

"I am his family and clan. I fight for his honor!"

"He had no honor! You will die as he did!" 

(Insert playable fight)

Sub-Zero has defeated Scorpion. He charges an icy energy ball, but he is quickly stopped as a group of robotic agents appear all around him. Seizing him with electrical currents.

Two robotic men approach Shao Kahn; one red and one yellow - quite like ketchup and mustard. "Who now interrupts the Emperor's tournament?"

They both bow to him with respect. "We request that we may return him to our temple for judgment."

"And do I gain from granting this bold request?" Shao Kahn says.

"The Lin Kuei's loyalty and service."

"Very well. He is yours." 

Many events transpired at once. It seemed as though the Earthrealmers including the Thundergod had entered, observing the koliseum.

Kalliste crosses her arms, she's growing tired and bored. It was just the same with the tournament on Shang Tsung's Island. Shao Kahn and Princess Kitana seem to have a heated conversation with each other. The princess walks away feeling quite saddened for some reason. No matter, nothing appeared to be out of the ordinary. But yet her concentration swivels when she finally lays her eyes back on Kollector. Now the mere sight of him makes her feel queasy from the inside, her heart thumping violently. 

FUCK!

She screamed from the inside. Her sudden movement indicated that something was strange about her, more like she was becoming demented. 

"Your blood smells... enraged. Warm." A voice called out. Who else would talk so vividly about blood other than Skarlet? Kalliste stops and glanced at her. She sighs and calms herself.

"I can tell that you are deeply - ... troubled."

"You're just making observations. Leave me alone." Kalliste bit her lips in frustration.

"What troubles you Kallista? You can share your thoughts with me." Skarlet's voice curled, intrigued but held a discreet tone. Kalliste squints her eyes.

"We hardly bonded. I would not share anything with you." Kalliste spat. Skarlet smiles dimly, planting her hand against her shoulder, easing the Kal.

"We can bond as ... females. I understand that being surrounded by Shao Kahn's men is but - overwrought..." She grinned. Yet, Kalliste scoffed, continuing to resent her.

"You are not the only female here and I don't wish to talk to you considering our lack of relationship between us. You probably wish to consume my blood." Kalliste snarls. Roughly shoving away her shoulder from Skarlet's touch. Kalliste huffs and soon leaves the koliseum. Just the whole feeling of crowds made her sick and annoyed. This tournament just felt never-ending. 

She lingered underneath the shadows, still near that battle arena. Crossing her arms, feeling more calmer as the lack of people made it seem leisurely. Yet that desired loneliness just disappeared as Shang Tsung decides to stride his way to her. 

"Feeling troubled, Kalliste?" Kalliste exhales harshly, swaying her head in another direction. "Away with you Sorcerer." 

He chuckles a bit, suddenly his finger lifted her chin. The type of contact making her feel disgusted and a bit surprised. "Your heart beats with heat. A type of... - endearment." Kalliste widens her eyes in peculiarity. Trying to pinpoint what he's trying to hint at. 

"How was your first time..?" 

What?

Kalliste steps back, taking in what he said. Her mouth faltered, her throat becoming dry as stone. 

Suddenly he curls his hands, a type of green energy overcame him. Before her eyes, he turns into Kollector; grinning and chuckling wickedly. A flaming terror of emotion overwhelms Kal. A hardening wave of wraith overcame Kalliste - charging at him, gripping her hand onto his throat as he quickly turns back to his normal self. He still smiled at her. 

Everything about yesterday was just a lie, all an illusion played by Shang Tsung. That damn sorcerer. She had completely forgotten his capability to shapeshifting. 

"How pitiful. The lack of love destroys you, Kalliste. You still choose the unimportant path." 

He smiles once more at her, as he clenches his fingers together, pulling onto her soul. She releases him as she mutely yells in agony, the pain inside her just aching as some sort of force was tearing her part. But he stopped, the green energy vanishes. His smile returns to an idle tone. Leaving her trembling against the floor.

A feeling of emptiness engulfed her soul. 

Her mind hollowed out.

\-------------------------------------------


	21. Chapter 21

Even the feeling of being hollow still lingered inside. The type of anxiety washed away at least.

Each time she moved, the more groggy she felt. Yet, Shang Tsung perhaps taught her a lesson. Fooling around with her emotions, - even the thought of unknowingly kissing him was just a foul aspect. He was right, acting on her feelings was unimportant - especially serving under Shao Kahn's rule. It was pointless. Love is dead. Love is not relevant.

Recently, the Earthrealmers had been roaming around Shao Kahn's fortress. Plotting their schemes and trying to alter the events of the tournament perhaps.

As she wandered through the corridors, -possibly trying to search for any trespassers, she had suddenly heard shouting; a heated conversation from afar. Near Shao Kahn's throne room; Kalliste hidden herself behind a huge pillar. Listening as she spots Princess Kitana confronting Shao Kahn with Shang Tsung on his knees. Kalliste's interest arose as she had a sense that he was going to be punished. Smirking underneath her mask.

"-I felt you should know what Shang Tsung has been doing as of late. This conjurer has created horrid replicas of me—crossbred with Tarkatan blood. One was alive—-and attacked me!" She exclaims with slight anger - accusing him of creating replicas. Now that she remembered - Shang Tsung had mentioned creating another daughter of Kitana. Seems as though that Princess Kitana is deeply against it.

Shao Kahn approached both of them, his silence seems unknown. He looks at Shang Tsung then Kitana.

"Well done, Sorcerer." He suddenly praises Shang Tsung. He smirks, standing up as Princess Kitana falters.

"You know... You... approve? How could you? My own father!" She exclaims.

"I am your emperor!" Shao Kahn yells at her, overpowering her with his brooding figure. "Your father was a weakling Edenian king. I annihilated him while merging his realm with Outworld and took his queen as my wife."

"If only I had not allowed Sindel to convince me of your worth..." His words turn utterly bitter. The princess steps back as she becomes dejected.

"-But now I have a true daughter!" The Kahn faces Shang Tsung in approval. The type of praise immediately gutted Kal's loins. Now she feels pity for the Princess. More hatred spewed on the sorcerer once more.

"Raiden was right. You have lied to me my entire life." Kitana says dimly.

"Escort her to the Tower. I will make an example of her." The Kahn orders his Tarkatan guards; apprehending her in force.

"Return to the Flesh Pits. Bring me, my daughter. Mileena." 

They have taken her - the princess no longer occupies herself on Shao Kahn's court. Discarding her like a corpse, utter trash. How horrible Kalliste had thought. Just as the princess was being taken away, she had caught her eyes observing a green figure. The princess's friend; Jade. She slowly followed the shadows as she deemed to be quite dubious.

As Kalliste began to follow across the pathway of the Throne Room, Shao Kahn notices her sudden appearance.

"Kalliste. Come." She stops in her steps, turning to her Emperor. She swiftly walks her way to him. Glaring at the smirking Shang Tsung who leaves the room, possibly bringing the new daughter.

Shao Kahn looks down at her.

"Your lack of contribution has been heavy, Kalliste." His eyes of glowing crimson just kept staring at her. Kalliste feels herself stammered. 

"I am aware, my lord..."

"If you are aware then you shall engage more to my rule. Your loyalty is empty, girl. - That princess and now you. How many more women in my court will disappoint me?" He scoffs in irritation, but he shortly brushes that thought off.

"Perhaps my new daughter will bring me more fealty."

"I seek many unwanted earthrealmers roaming your fortress. - Allow me to find and destroy them."

Shao Kahn takes a moment as he gleams at her. He gestures his hand, dismissing her.

Kalliste grins dimly, bowing her head for her superior.

Finally, she leaves, -but she now has an empty view along her path.

She then proceeds on her quest.

\----------------------------------------------

Kalliste arrived at the armory. The place was filled with fiery colors; deep, dark, and orangey. It's sudden heated environment overwhelmed her. The heat consuming her from all around. She then spotted an unconscious Tarkatan laying on the ground. She thought that maybe he was sleeping - but no that was an idiotic assumption. Quickly she ran to his side - upon further examination it was Baraka; the leader of Tarkatans.

She then proceeded to wake him. His eyes shot open with golden yellow eyes. She clenched her mouth as she found him a bit repulsive.

"What has happened? Who did this?" She questioned in a stern tone.

Baraka faced her weakly, his eyes barely opening.

"-Jade. ...She has no loyalty." Kalliste pounded her hand in irritation, smirking bitterly, impressed that she was right about that suspicious woman in green.

"Where is she?"

He points to his right. "...The tower."

She quickly rises from his side, leading herself to the so-called "tower".

Kalliste rushes towards the tower. A long room with circular balconies on the side. Multiple statutes along the pathway. She instantly spots a recovering female Shokan from the floor. A group of guards had already appeared.

"What has happened?"

The Shokan plants her hand on her head, still battered by some unknown threat.

"That deceiver, Jade! She has come to---" She turns around to see that the princess is still there, feeling a bit relieved. The princess still is bound and present. Yet the attack of the traitor was significant, although she didn't free the princess. Kalliste slowly strides towards the shackled Princess, eyeing her with profound umbrage.

"Kalliste...!" The princess exclaims but she softly mutters at Kal. "Please, you must understand Shao Kahn's malice! He-"

Kalliste raises her hand at Kitana, an obscure force choking the princess.

"Your words are pitiful, princess. That purity of yours needs to be sullied." She felt her mouth tighten as she hardened the suffocation of the princess.

"That is quite enough. Shao Kahn would not like her contused. She will be executed soon." Kalliste turns around as the darkness fades from the sight of Kollector appearing. She was so consumed by the eagerness of brutality that she hardly felt her surroundings. - She felt herself intemperate - lowering her hand.

"Why would he not want her contused? She will die anyway, that pretty little skin of hers should be drenched in blood." She says bitterly, glaring at the princess.

She then finds him grinning, pleased about something. Rolling her eyes, she walks further away from the princess, hearing his subtle chuckling in the background.

"Finally, you have shown your callous side." He continues to leer at her. The type of expression on him was just dissimilar from his usual grin of avidity.

"Yes, how nice is it to witness my darker side?" She scornfully smiles at him, yet she quickly tears that grin from her face, heading for the exit. Sauntering out of the room with dark bitterness. 

————————————————————

The Earthrealmers arrived onto the Koliseum. The princess shackled beside the throne of Shao Kahn. Things felt different, - different in a good way. Yet, the new daughter in magenta stood by the Kahn. She looked just like Kitana, but her eyes glowed with the similarity of Tarkatan features.

That same warrior who fought in the first tournament on Shang Tsung Island walks towards the shackled princess.

"Raiden! Put forth a worthy champion... If you can." Shao Kahn declares at the Thunder God with the straw hat. Everyone waits for his next move. Finally, a man with a blade hat comes forth. Kung Lao.

"You will face Shang Tsung!" Shao Kahn announces. "-And Quan Chi."

Yet another 1v2 battle. Kalliste felt herself smiling, intrigued by this fight, and how the outcome will perceive itself. Two of the sorcerers ready themselves upon the Earthrealmer's champion.

"No Earthrealm boy can stop this deadly alliance." The demon sorcerer mocks. "On that, we agree." Says Shang Tsung. 

(Insert playable fight)

"It is done!" By the gods, the Earthrealmer manages to defeat both of them.

"No Kung Lao. Not nearly so." Shang Tsung spat, bitter from the saddening defeat.

The sounds of metal cages occurs from the distance. Another opponent comes from the darkness; Kintaro. Suddenly Kalliste felt a sudden rush of nostalgia. The first time she fought in front of everyone, a sudden essence of deja-vu. Kintaro growls and yells in preparation for the fight, clenching his fists.

"I will eat your heart!" Kintaro threatens. Soon, they begin the fight.

(Insert playable fight)

Cheers and jeers arose in volume. Again, Earthrealm remains victorious once more, he circles, joyful as he gestures in success. Shao Kahn rises from the throne. 

"You see, Raiden? - Earthrealm is free---"

SNAP!

Shao Kahn fractures his neck, killing him instantaneously.

"Kung Lao!" The Thunder God exclaims in terror. Liu Kang yells in dread at the sudden death.

"I will strip the flesh from your bones!" The Thunder God charges his electricity from his hands in anguish. Suddenly Liu Kang charges at the glorified emperor, throwing him against the ground - brawling with the Kahn aggressively. Shao Kahn chuckles.

"Witless boy. Do you know who I am?" 

"The murderer of my friend!" Liu Kang exclaims. 

"I am Shao Kahn! Konqueror of Worlds! You will taste no victory."

"You will taste your own blood!" And so the fight between them has begun. 

(Insert playable fight)

"On your feet!" Shao Kahn lays on the floor, weakened, he slowly stands up as he is covered in bruises and blood. The champion raises his hand in fury, a ball of fire rises. 

"For Kung Lao, the Shaolin and the Earthrealm!" He thrusts his flaming fist into the Kahn's chest - beyond impaling him. A hole of bloodied defeat. Everyone stands in silent surprise, the dead emperor lies against the bitter ground.

"I cannot believe... Earthrealm has won." Shang Tsung mutters, utterly flabbergasted. 

Suddenly a blinding light from above appears, quite similar to the victory on Shang Tsung's Island. The showers onto the champion.

"The Elder Gods have spoken. Earthrealm is free of Shao Kahn forever." The thunder god speaks in belief. Shang Tsung orders a couple of Tarkatans to move Shao Kahn's body. Kalliste is beyond shocked - the Kahn has indeed been defeated by the champion. 

\-------------------------------------------------


	22. evil

The Outworld warriors gathered around in Shao Kahn's throne room, quite unsure what to do after his deadly defeat. Kalliste crossed her arms pondering alongside Shao Kahn's allies. 

"Shao Kahn is finished." Says the notorious warrior; Goro. 

"Mileena as his heir. She should rule." Baraka suggests. Shang Tsung scoffs. 

"Mileena? She exists only because of my sorcery." Says Shang Tsung.

"And you breathe because I restrain mine." A familiar voice declares from the corridors, leading inside the throne room was Shao Kahn. - He strides in weakly, yet he appears well and alive. Everyone gasps in shock, astonished at the breathing Shao Kahn. 

"Emperor!"

"You live!" 

Alongside the lively emperor was the demon sorcerer and the clingy Kollector. "I am not so easily killed. Quan Chi accelerated my recovery. Everyone bows down at the sight of Shao Kahn - Kalliste too.

"Emperor, I---" Shang Tsung stammers.

"Not. One. Word." Shao Kahn spat in anger. "Because of you, Outworld can no longer merge with Earthrealm!" Once again, the sorcerer fails his master, - It is almost amusing to Kalliste. 

"There may yet be an alternative, Emperor." Says Quan Chi. "Invasion." 

Shang Tsung is stunned by the suggestion. "--Invasion?!" He says in surprise. Seems that suggestion was quite dangerous...? Shao Kahn raises his hand to Shang Tsung, stopping his words. 

"Do you mock me? Sindel's Ward prevents me from setting foot in Earthrealm." Shao Kahn says in bitterness, -pressing his hand against his bloodied chest.

"Have you considered why your wife and empress chose to betray you in this particular fashion?" Quan Chi says. 

"Of course. But even after millennia, her motives are a mystery." Shao Kahn replies. The Kahn reaches for his throne. The demon proceeds to talk about his new plan for this invasion. 

"-She realized that the safeguards afforded by the Elder Gods through Mortal Kombat are but fiction. She sacrificed herself to give protection to the Elder Gods could not. So Earthrealm could not suffer as Edenia."

"Indeed." Shao Kahn replies. 

"I have mastered the spells necessary for her resurrection. Her ward will be nullified. - And with it the barrier that prevents your entry to Earthrealm. - I will return her to you, of course. You will find her much more... cooperative." 

Shao Kahn glares at the sorcerer, taking in his suggestion of plan. "This is a very magnanimous offer."

"I wish only to serve, Emperor." 

"I am weary of sorcerers, Quan Chi. Prove your worth. Bring her to me." The sorcerer malevolently grins, he then proceeds to follow his task. As he leaves, the Kahn glares at Shang Tsung.

"-You have continued to disappoint me, sorcerer. Now I question your place in my court." Shang Tsung's demeanor falls short in shame. "-Emperor, I--" Shao Kahn slams his fists on the arm-rest. Silencing his stammer.

"Enough out of you." He mutters viciously. He then faces everyone who remains in his throne room. 

"We shall invade Earthrealm. - Gather all troops, gather your weapons. Earthrealm is bound to the taking." He grins wickedly under his skull helmet. Everyone cheers - raising their hands in the air, spreading out as they prepare for the invasion. Shao Kahn dismisses the sorcerer who still lingers by his side. Kalliste can feel herself smile - no longer does that scornful smile of his appears. 

"You're no longer smiling." Kalliste approaches him - jeering her expression at him, feeling quite derisive. The sorcerer glares at her - finding her displeasing at the moment. Her cocky attitude was not something he needed.

"Please, my place remains." He gestures - bringing back the snide expression. "I suggest you remove that scathing grin off your face - it brings nothing but ignominy."

Kalliste's face then shifts to a more irritated expression, rolling her eyes at him. Facing closer to him.

"You are but filled with ignominy. - Impersonating as Kollector, toying with my emotions!" Her lungs suddenly spew heat, boiling from the inside out of anguish. All he gave was the same mocking face.

"My, what lascivious acts have you carried out with that Nakadan...?" Kalliste's eyes of fury drops in profound puzzlement. Shang Tsung finds himself smiling, dimly chortling. 

"Where were you yesterday at noon...?"

He scoffs, dismissing her perplexing tone. "Like I said, I had pressing matters to attend to. -The Black Dragon offered their new weaponry." 

"Your behavior earlier seemed rather erratic. - Seeing you stumble like a sheep was beyond amusing." He dimly chuckled under his breath. Meanwhile, Kalliste felt cold all of a sudden, stiff in her tracks. Her eyes losing color, a triggering feeling hitting her ribcage.

"-Perhaps you should venture to Earthrealm. Invasion has commenced." He eyes at once more, leaving her cold in her stance. 

She ponders, still frozen by their conversation, remembering the previous encounter with her and Kollector. But an abrupt thud vanished her empty mind. - He could be lying, toying her once more. A lie within a lie. Overall, she wasn't entirely sure. 

"Kalliste! - Join the forces and invade Earthrealm. Do not stand there like a pathetic whelp." He yells menacingly. Kalliste nods quickly, leaving the throne room. 

\--------------------------------------------------

Gathering all valuables, assembling all her worthy weapons. Gleaming at those butterfly swords she had recently obtained, eagerly keen on using them. All troops and allies had rushed through the corridors. leading themselves to an active portal. Where all gathered souls paced their way to the opening to another realm. 

She stopped in her tracks, gleaming at another. Kalliste sought for another familiar individual; Kollector. She slipped her hand inside of her jacket, gripping tightly onto a piece of regalia. Her eyes fell hazy, uninterested by the mere sight of it. 

Kalliste began to make her way to him. "Kollector." He turned around him the sudden voice that had entered his mind. Her expression is viewed to be reserved and expressive. That same expression she had from the very beginning she came upon this place.

As he turned to her attention, her hand extended out to him; a violet amulet offered itself to him. She thrust her hand once more, indicating that he should take it. 

"Take it."

His orange orbs gaze at her, yet they drop onto the piece of jewelry laid against her palm. Yet he could not resist the temptation of a valuable piece of thing. She had tensed his hesitation, which was odd. His greedy hands would've immediately snatched it away from her. 

"TAKE IT. - Or I will discard it. It has no use to me." His hands continued to lower to hers, slowly reaching that piece of jewelry. 

"I hardly contributed in... aiding you during these days. Now you offer it to me..?" He says, uncertain with her sudden offer.

She scornfully smiles at him. "Yes, I offer it to you now. I'm unsure how this invasion will transpire but, perhaps I should spoil your greed." Her face remains stiff and restrained.

"...No." 

The stiffness in her expression shifted to astoundment. Confused deeply by his answer, almost frustrated by his words. 

But she continues to shove the piece of jewelry to him, demanding that he take it. Suddenly he grabs both of her arms pulling her to a more secluded area - away from the public, away from the gathering forces of Shao Kahn. 

Shoved against a wall - Kalliste grows suddenly appalled. 

"You act as if nothing has happened, Kalliste." 

Kalliste raises her expression in peculiarity. "Have you forgotten already...?" His finger travels to her mouth, hovering over the mask that is removed by his touch- no longer covering her face. He seemed to be so forceful and confident in something, but he soon fumbles his limbs, slightly backing away from her. Snarling under his breath, an overwhelming feeling just engulfed his assertiveness. 

Kalliste could only watch him falter, eyeing his odd behavior. 

"...-Why did you lay your.. -muzzle --on... me..?" A noticeable diffident tone was kept in his words, his hands delicately shuddering. 

So it was true, it was not an illusion. Perhaps Shang Tsung knew about it, but maybe he didn't. It was beyond confusing yet he somehow sensed something impactful had happened between them. 

Kalliste sighed; shattered by her foolish feelings. Leaning herself against the marble wall.

"Is this your act, Shang Tsung?" She said nonchalantly. 

Kollector grows confused. "No. The sorcerer does not control me..." Says Kollector. Her eyes slowly glanced at him. 

"...I did it as an act of frustration... I have never experienced the quality of intimacy. -Years of being alone will do that to you..." Her view ignored him for a bit, - reverting her perspective onto him. Her tender face vanished as she stared at him with her usual impassiveness. 

"Never mind. You're not one to propel your sympathy with another soul. - Let us move past this--" Kalliste begins to walk away, resuming her quest to the invasion. Her incomprehension feels so bitter, Kollector was still heavy with the weight of something that seemed to be disregarded. 

Kalliste leaves the area, traveling to Earthrealm - a war commences. Unknown awaiting the unexpected defeat. 

\-----------------------------------------------


	23. pagan poetry

The city is drenched in flames, guns, and screams that occur all around. Blood and violence rain upon Earthrealm. There was this human, he had a blue uniform. Gunning down every threat there was. Soon enough sudden invasion of Outworld had caught the attention of their warriors. The place was in ruins, utter chaos engulfed the air.

Meanwhile, Shao Kahn remained on his throne, waiting for Quan Chi to come back with his resurrected empress. Kalliste had managed to defeat one Earthrealmer through all the flaming rubble. Just the scent of ultra-violence fulfilled the atmosphere.

Everyone had returned to Shao Kahn's fortress. A dead ally; Motaro as killed by one the Earthrealmers.

"What is this?" Shao Kahn questions in disappointment.

"Raiden has killed Motaro." Says Mileena. His followers drop the dead Centurian onto the center. Kalliste looked at the side of Shao Kahn's throne. The empress; Sindel was alive and well. She steps in.

"It's no great matter. I will go to Earthrrealm. To finish Motaro's work." Says the queen. 

"Yes. Shang Tsung." Shao Kahn calls for the sorcerer, he willingly comes forth to his emperor's attention.

"Yes, Emperor?"

"The empress requires something of you." He steps forward. Suddenly a howling burst of green magic overwhelms Shang Tsung, - Shao Kahn pulls his soul magic from within him. The sorcerer yells in agony, his eyes turning white - soon he is vanquished, gone from existence. His souls were ripped from him. Shao Kahn holds his power, offering it to Empress Sindel. The amount of soul magic just overwhelms her in sweet rapture.

Suddenly an unfamiliar intruder comes forward to the Emperor. His skin was burned, tethered as he wore a gas mask. Mileena and a dark warrior; supposedly Quan Chi's specter; intercept the intruder's path.

"No one attacks the emperor!" Says the erratic Mileena.

(Insert playable fight) 

"And I thought I was the freak." The intruder taunts. All of Shao Kahn's embassies surround the intruder. "Quan Chi. Seal the portal!" Quan Chi steps forward relinquishing his power. The intruder looks around.

"Time to go." Suddenly he charges at the portal, faster than ever. He seemed to have an ability to have speed. The guards hardly got a hold of him, and he managed to escape through the portal. 

———————————————————

Earthrealm has been obliterated, ready for the taking. Shao Kahn was so close, now their only task was to take care of the Earthrealmers. Now Empress Sindel was more powerful than ever, she proceeded her way to eliminate the enemies.

Outworld warriors had apprehended a couple of human forces up in the tower for unknown reasons to Kalliste. Now it is time to wait until the souls of Earthrealm are consumed and cherished by the demon sorcerer: Quan Chi. There was not much to think about in Kal's case. She gave into malevolence, had no sympathy for the others who deemed innocent. All she could think of was herself and the others that served under Shao Kahn's rule.

Awaiting commands; Kalliste could only wander the corridors as she had nothing else to do after the invasion on Earthrealm. As far as she knew, Earthrealm was ready to be conquered; engulfed in flames, - ruined just like how Shao Kahn wanted it to be.

Everything seemed darker as she walked through the halls, she was fiddling with a kunai; a small Japanese throwing knife. Then she gave in to the eerie atmosphere. It was beginning to deem similar to her being led astray. Once more she heard sounds of coins hitting the ground roughly; as if the hands were searching eagerly through all the hoarding.

Then she finally realized that she was near Kollector's fortress. She wanted to be quiet yet respectful upon her visit. All she could see was him on the ground, prowling into his satchel like an animal.

Kalliste knocked on the hard part of the wall, alerting him as he harshly shot his head at the source of noise - finally his eyes landed on Kalliste who delicately stepped in but stopped - unsure whether or not he would allow her presence in much further inside.

He snarls at her sudden reappearance.

"Why are you here...?" His tone retreats to his usual hasty mood; his fingers toil with the gold he searches in.

"Aren't you supposed to be serving Shao Kahn right now...? He's preparing his move on Earthrealm."

He stands up abruptly "Why? Does he ask for me...?" His concern arises for the emperor. Kalliste gestured him to calm down, shaking her head.

"I was just wondering. —-Yet, what exactly are you... doing?" Kalliste steps forward, curious about his little spare time. Suddenly he presses his hand into the satchel, closing it as he puts it away on his back.

"-Nothing of your concern." Kollector spat. He was now on his way out to the door, shoving Kalliste out towards the exit so she may not linger any further in his chambers.

He roughly closed the door, locking it. He turns around, glancing at her discontented. Kollector then proceeds to walk away through the narrow and dark corridor. Kalliste could sense his aura of embitterment, almost like he just felt uncaring for the moment. Maybe her sudden presence made him disgruntled. 

Kalliste slowly followed his way; her footsteps slowly continued to make him irritated. 

Then he immediately turned around, his eyes glaring at her. 

"--Why must you proceed on -pestering me?!"

His hands gripped firmly around her fabricated arms, slightly shaking her out of frustration. Kal's eyes widen a bit hardly fazed from his sudden outburst. 

"How exactly am I pestering you...?" She said sarcastically, her face given an emotionless expression with a slight minor grin. Just her unperturbed face made him even more inflamed, tightening his grip, his elongated nails starting to dig into her skin despite it being covered by her leather jacket. 

Steadily and slowly, his face looms closer to hers; his face filled with irritated disgust - dwells with uncertainty for his obscure intentions. His hands abruptly grasp around her throat, the other clutching her soft face. Kalliste was extremely unsure whether or not he was trying to understand her...? Perhaps even end her life so that his irk may end for once and for all. 

"--What are yo---" He tightens his grip around her throat once more to cease any more words out of her. Choking her. 

Kollector's hand traveled onto the top of her head; brushing her hair...? 

"--I am uncertain of what spell you have cast on me..." His face continues to fester maliciously.

Kal's face clenched from almost being suffocated, she swatted her hand on him, beginning to tighten her free hand around his arm. 

"--It's no-- s-spell... It--is-... but... -lo-love.." She gave it her all, telling him what he had to know. 

Tightness finally was relinquished around her throat, she quickly dropped onto the ground, catching her breath, and coughing harshly. He steps back a bit.

"-You do not...--" Kollector's voice begins to stammer, scattering as he could not comprehend the situation. Suddenly his movement turn erratic, completely bothered, beyond overwhelmed. Kalliste slowly stands up, recovering from his forceful grip. But she softly approaches him, careful of her actions, elevating her hands in front of her - preparing herself. 

Managing to catch his swinging arms; pulling him to stop his unpredictable behavior. Her hands slipped into his, the sudden warmth of hers has soothed his flourishing temper.

"Kollector." She let the volume of her voice enter his mind, quickly vanishing that uneasiness he held inside of himself. He finally faced her; still lingering with the expression of disgust from her sudden touch. 

Her delicate orbs began to lull his soul, calming and yet piercing. Kalliste unsure about her next move, but she softly pressed herself against his chest. A placid embrace for him. But at that certain moment, she also felt the need to listen in to his heart - the beating and thumping against his ribcage was quite pleasant to hear. 

Kalliste finally pulled away from him, both of her hands covering his left hand. He is still uncertain about this sudden --- intimacy - as you would call it. The whole concept was completely strange for him, supposedly he had never been shown such devotion and care from one another. Pitiful and lonely, grown into desperation only covered by filth and ugliness. - Never learning about compassion through all that avarice. 

Finally, she lets go of him. 

"Enough of this... Let's go.."

\---------------------------------------------------


	24. king of the hill

A few issues occurred on Shao Kahn's Territory, captured human forces were freed from one of the cyber Lin Kuei who was Hijacked.

Through several minutes and more, Quan Chi and his specter; Noob Saibot -the undead version of the first sub-zero had been busy in Earthrrealm, preparing for a Soul Storm, something to consume all souls of the living descendants on Earthrrealm.

But just an hour later, it was heard that it was stopped and interrupted by an Earthrealm warrior; Nightwolf.

More and more conflicts from Shao Kahn's embassies continue to fail despite their efforts. But quite after that Shao Kahn had dismissed Quan Chi, supposedly his service was good enough. The throne of Shao Kahn has moved onto Earthrealm's surface - on top of a building surrounding the fiery depths.

All was ready, all was ready to be conquered.

Kollector was eager to be by Shao Kahn's side as he was ready for his new beginnings on Earthrealm.

As Kollector reached for his master; Shao Kahn glared into a violet portal - a blurry image of a city from inside. The Kahn slightly turned his head to his side, quickly noticing Kollector's presence nearby.

"Kollector. Where have you been?" The emperor said dimly.

"My apologies, my emperor. I am here now, to witness your greatness." He smiled hastily, he approached the Kahn who had began to touch the portal.

"You shall bare witness the glory upon konquering Earthrealm." Slowly and slowly he approached inside the portal. Kollector continued to smile along with the master. Finally, he had passed his body through the threshold - making his full presence in Earthrealm.

Soon after, Kollector proceeds after his emperor's footsteps - eager to follow his lead. Kalliste was quite hesitant, unsure about this sudden success after failing two times. Everything was starting to become too good to be true. Kollector began to submerge through the portal and slowly turned to Kalliste who stood stiff.

"-Come, Shao Kahn will need our presence." He extended out his hand, gesturing her to come forth. Soon he had noticed her impassive expression of uncertainty. Kollector had suddenly pulled her arm - dragging her further into the threshold. As they fully surfaced out of the portal, Shao Kahn had already had his eyes set on the Thunder God; beating him with all his might.

Kalliste had drifted off, looking around the world as the sky grew redder and warm from the excess flames engulfing the atmosphere. Kollector watched Shao Kahn throw Raiden around like a doll across the grounds - smiling at his strength as Kalliste slowly gathered herself over the ledge of the building; looking at the landscape. The buildings were tall and strange to her, including other things that Earthrealm had that Outworld didn't.

Off to the distance, she can hear the emperor float over the bruised Demi-god.

"—I have won."

"Yes..you have won..." The god says weakly. And at this moment, Kalliste felt pity for him, but she quickly turned around ignoring his defeat.

Slowly, the emperor raises his hammer ready for the blow. But suddenly, a piercing golden bolt strikes down from above - ceasing the Kahn's movement. Everyone looked around in confusion. As the golden lightning strikes continue raining down, a swirling storm of golden dragons come from above.

It floats around the Thunder-God, holding him in the air.

"You violate our law, Shao Kahn. You merge realms without victory in Mortal Kombat." His voice has many voices within them. He glows bright as Shao Kahn profoundly stares.

"Our penalty is clear." Suddenly he forms a power orb striking it towards Shao Kahn; he laughs, unharmed by the glowing aura. "An anemic effort from ineffectual deities."

He steps forward. "Today, I come to the Elder God." 

(Insert playable fight)

The Kahn stands up in defeat, bloodied and bruised just as he was beaten by the Champion who had laid dead nearby. The Thunder-God was no longer battered as he was before, now Shao Kahn was the one defeated. Kalliste could sense Kollector's worry for his master. His behavior starting to become agitated. 

Yet, Shao Kahn does not quit - he slowly tries to lift his hammer, deeply weaken at this point. Before he could even throw a hit, the Thunder God spouts his god-like powers that were sent to him, the golden dragons beginning to feast on Shao Kahn. He begins to scream in agony.

Kollector tries to step forward as his master is in near death, but Kalliste quickly stops him. She faces him with a serious expression.

"You cannot do anything! This is the Elder Gods's anger! We must leave!" She continues to pull him, luring him towards the portal. He is hesitant, rough as he tries to brush her off.

"Shao Kahn!" He yells in concern. Kalliste tugs him into the portal with all her force. And as they slowly made their way back into the portal - all they saw was a blinding golden light as Shao Kahn vanished into the air. Gone.

They both stumbled onto the ground back at Shao Kahn's fortress. The portal disappeared as soon as they traveled through the threshold. Kalliste fell against her back as Kollector's body fell on top of hers, causing a heavyweight. Despite being so lean, he was heavy - all because of his additional set of limbs.

Kollector abruptly stood up as Kalliste could feel his misery for the demise of Shao Kahn.

"There was nothing we could do. The Elder Gods killed him..."

"Without Shao Kahn... My position means nothing! No more profit! No more tributes!" He could only feel a tragic disparity.

Kalliste stood up. "Perhaps when a new Kahn arises, we will serve them."

Sudden footsteps occurred from behind them who appeared to be Mileena. She approached both of them in concern.

"Where is my father?"

Kalliste was about to say something but Kollector stepped in.

"Shao Kahn is dead." He informed her. Mileena held a sadden expression, her glowing Tarkatan eyes withered into bitter sorrow.

"If he is... then who will rule the throne...?" Mileena replies. She then thinks hard of her choices.

"It is uncertain—" Suddenly, a big overwhelming tremor occurred all around them. Shaking and trembling was all that happened beneath their feet and from above.

"What is going on?" Questioned Mileena.

"Perhaps without Shao Kahn, his fortress falls." The tremors become more intense as they began to stumble - losing their balance.

"We can't stay here then, let's leave!" Kalliste grabbed onto Kollector once more, dragging him as the ceiling began to collapse onto the ground. They paced their way through the corridors. The palace soon cracked and cracked; all the fragile opulent things it possessed soon fell into debris.

"Where is the exit?"

"Come," Kollector says, now escorting her to his knowledge of the way. Every bit of the ceiling shattered onto the ground, almost hitting them. Quickly and quickly pacing their way through the exit, a glimmer of light in the distance.

But a huge chunk of the ceiling from above began to fall, managing to snare Kal's leg. She pounded on the ground in pain, her fingers trying to reach for Kollector. Her sudden lack of movement alerted Kollector. He looked at her, a bit of hesitation from him as he quickly made his way to her. With all his four arms - excluding his smaller limbs from below - he began to lift the rubble so that her body may be free of pressure.

Kalliste quickly stumbled away as Kollector dropped the heavy concrete rubble.

But that heavy impact of the concrete gave a tear to her knee that made her deeply injured. She ignored the pain and gestured Kollector to proceed his way. He quickly followed as he glared at her injured knee that made her pace even slower than before.

"You cannot walk," Kollector stated as Kalliste forcibly walked with his bloodied knee.

"I'm fine!" She shot back at him with her angered eyes, insisting that they move quickly as they were so close to getting out.

He snarled as he charged at her bringing his arms underneath her legs, lifting her close to him - carrying her. They hurriedly made their way out, every bit of the fortress fell into debris. A pile of dust formed into a storm. 

\-------------

Further and further into the now blazing blue dusk, they both trailed into a forest, dead trees that lacked greenery. The serene air was quiet and slightly eerie but it was a dim transition from the crumbling fortress. Kalliste felt herself feel tired, almost like she could sleep, but she refused to - stretching her leg even a bit caused her to winced harshly. The huge impact of rubble that had fallen on her leg seemed to have broken a bone; specifically her patellar tendon. It felt like it had snapped.

"Where are we going...?" Kalliste said frailly, her eyes almost droopy from exhaustion. 

"---I am unsure. There is no more shelter for us. Now we wander in the cold." Says Kollector. She could see a bit of annoyance in his eyes. 

"Thank you." 

"For what?!" He says hastily, glaring at her soothing face -- continuing to carry her through the nightly forest. 

"For helping me out of that rubble. --I kinda sensed hesitation." Kalliste says softly, redirecting herself to his sense of dithering at that certain moment. He hisses dimly once more, snaring his head like an arrogant feline. 

"-It would be a shame to... discard a soul as yourself." He scornfully says. But Kalliste isn't fooled, she doesn't think he's telling her the truth. She blissfully smiles. 

"You're lying." She dismissed him, but after her words, she felt herself drowning in her sleeplessness. Huddled in his arms where she bitterly fell into sleep. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------


	25. lust for life

Kalliste laid restless against the wet grass, her body was positioned uncomfortably as she heard a distant faint sound of harsh force. Grunting and panting of excessive force was being heard as she softly awoke; extremely groggy and sore. She tried getting up from the forest floor but she had almost forgotten that she was slightly paralyzed at the moment - even the slightest weight put on her leg was extremely painful, the feeling of her tendon snaring even more.

Kalliste dropped onto the ground, wincing mutely. Finally, as she fully awoke, she could hear a distant fight..? - The sound of a blade hitting flesh as a huge thud occurred. Kalliste sought an old wooden cabin; decorated in taxidermy and speckled with chimes. Suddenly a body was thrown right in front of her, sliced and dead; bleeding from its throat and stomach. It seemed to be an Outworlder man, yet she was completely unsure why she was here.

From the inside of the wooden house was Kollector, he unequipped his sickle as he noticed at the now awaken Kalliste.

"Where are we?" Kalliste questioned as Kollector approached her - carrying her into the house.

"I have found shelter for us. We will rest here until Outworld has a new Kahn." Kollector carries her inside as he laid her against a cold sofa. The inside of the place was dark and moist, a cold swarm overpowering the air.

"Who was that... man?"

"Does not matter, he is dead as this place holds value." He grinned at the sight of possible treasures. Kollector begins searching through the rooms, loud scattering was all she could hear; rolling her eyes. Kalliste then concentrates on her leg, moving her position where her legs could be open - removing her pants completely so she may look at the injury.

It just seemed that her knee joint was crushed further than it should ever be, bloodied and bruised. Touching it made her wince, yet she was trying to understand how she could heal it. Raising her hand, she began to lift the excess blood from her knee; drawing it into her palm to absorb it. But that did not entirely do much considering that her knee was quite crushed.

Kalliste sighed, Kollector walked in as he noticed her exhaustion. Her eyes furrowed in tension as she clenched her hands together pressing her fingers into her knee; the pain soaring into her body as her mouth screams - no sound comes out. The agony overwhelming her eyes as seeping tears fall. Biting her lip as she stumbles off the seating.

Kollector walked over to her collapsed body; stinging from the pain. He crouched down and laid his hands hesitantly over her knee.

"Do you know what you're doing?!" She glared at him. His silence was his reply as he hovered both of his hands over her reddened knee. A burst of blue flames appear underneath his palms, pressing them onto her knee with force; tightening the grip.

The feeling of hardening flames pierced every bone and ever aching muscle inside her flesh - she widens her eyes in agony as she viciously pounds her fist on his arm.

"I am mending it, fool!" He spat, annoyed. Kollector concentrates once more on her knee as her skin reddens, soon turning darker than it should be. Finally, he is finished. Kalliste clenches her face in bitterness as she glares at the patch her had left on her.

"What did you do?" Her fingers curl as the pain still lingers, itching and stinging from inside.

"You will see, perhaps it will take time to heal." He replies. Kalliste huffs as she tries to take breathe, she attempts to stand up and stumbles back onto the lounge. Kollector looks down as he reaches for her pants, handing it over to her.

"Your pantaloons." He says. Kalliste snatches it from him as she slowly tries to slip it on. He then looks at her feet.

"...Your foot is odd-looking." Kalliste eyes him in bitter confusion. Then she proceeds to look at his feet.

"Yours is even more strange, considering your lack of footwear." She shrugs him off continuing to slip in those trousers. "Even so, you hardly ever wear anything that protects your skin."

"I do not acquire such things. Nothing will cut my skin."

"How can you be so arrogant about that? Didn't I braze you a couple of times?" 

"All but my hands can always evade getting -- wounded." Kalliste sighed as she stayed silent for the rest of the conversation.

"Thank you. -- I'm going to rest now."She turns her back to him and lays her body against the torn sofa. The night became pitch black as time went on, yet Kollector did not sleep until he was fulfilled with the needs of his greed as he did his usual collecting.

He had wondered just outside the small house. All recent events had become profoundly difficult for Kollector specifically. All his work, all his progress he had made all those years for Shao Kahn had been beyond intense and difficult. Now he is dead, there is no telling what the next leader could be or do. Yet, Kollector did not want to linger in this place for too long as the rotting corpse he had killed before - was beginning to stink.

Now mildly frustrated, he comes back inside to which his attempted silent demeanor still managed to awaken Kalliste.

He snarls to himself in annoyance.

"You are still awake?" He asks. Kalliste sighs harshly as she sloppily raises from her seat.

"I am physically tired but not emotionally. I cannot sleep after recent events..." She slopes over as her eyes ponder over to him. "What were you doing outside?"

Suddenly he came rushing over.

"We must find our next Kahn. I cannot waste away in some poor, blacken house. — I require more profit."

"Shao Kahn had only just died, who knows when the next emperor will arise. — besides, why so keen on serving?" Kalliste rubs her eyes.

"Because without servitude - There is no value in existence!" Kalliste stared at him blankly. Her face switching to many emotions as she chooses melancholy.

"You think you only exist just to serve?"Kalliste scoffs as she leans against the sofa. "I know that your kind were slaves to the Kahn. Yet, still, you let yourself get oppressed, you submit with no thought of being free. This is your opportunity." Kalliste clenched her hands onto his shoulders, shaking him in annoyance.

He quickly shoved her off with a grueling face.

"I do not need your pity!" He spat. "We will leave as soon as you as you are well." Kollector walked away in vexation as he slammed a door on his way inside a room. 

——————————————————-  
(Short, Sorry!)


	26. let me in

It has been over 3 and a half weeks ever since the death of Shao Kahn. They fed themselves every bit of edible thing they could find, gathering their eyes on every moving meat sack - killed for food, hunted for survival. It was obvious that the current situation that Kollector was in, was bothering him extremely as he felt like he was no longer living under an Emperor's roof - lacking the wealth and lacking the delicious foods. His mood had always stiffen the interaction between Kalliste and him that they hardly had good times.

Overall, Kalliste had become better at standing on both of her legs although the weight on her knee gave a bit of a chuckling pain that made her stumbles at times. But it felt like it was going well on the healing process. But the lack of easy communication between them had been extremely down on Kal as she felt like he had decolorized the part of care or fondness in his heart.

But all she had to do was ignore it, dismiss the idea of love once more. Perhaps he is not a soul of intimacy.

Lately, Kollector had watched the progress of her mending knee and was eager to leave as soon as she was ready. 

"--Is your knee able to manage another venturing?" Kollector questioned. Kalliste gave no words from her mind as she had the expression of displacement.

"Well?" He insisted once more in growing frustration. Then, Kalliste dimly nodded.

"Then we will leave at once! We will return to Outworld, observe to see what current events may reveal." Kalliste played with a dagger she had kept, its tip grazing on the armrest where she idly rested. Kollector waited for movement as he grew impatient. Immediately he grabbed onto her ankle and pulled her legs off of the wooden table where she had rested them, roughly ruining her lounging.

Finally, she abruptly stood up - shoving Kollector aside as she headed outside, slightly limping her way out.

"You would rather rot in a filthy cage than serve and grow in wealth?" Kollector says as they began scattering from the house, Kalliste strides further off into the cold woods as she chooses to ignore him.

"Where do we go?" Stepping onto the crunchy leaves where the air became thinner; too cold. Kollector caught up with her as he led the way. 

Throughout the venture in the dead woods, everything between them was but filled with a silent void of nothingness. No chattering, nothing. Kalliste had been extremely resentful for the past days but Kollector did not care for the slightest. Yet, he slowly understood her defiance against servitude - making him question her loyalty for Shao Kahn once again. If she did not share the same goals as him, he would have second thoughts about having her around.

He kept eyeing her - thoughts clouding his mind as it was interrupting his objective. But soon after, the cold air was drifting off into warmth.

Finally, into the Outworld's markets - everything seemed to be going normal as usual. As Kalliste recalled; the streets always had a sense of fragility and vulnerability for so many, many years, yet supposedly with Shao Kahn finally gone, his aura of dominance had been wiped. As they continued to walk further into the marketplace, the eyes of the civilians were stuck upon Kalliste and Kollector, well, mostly Kollector. The mere sight of him being in the public seemed to be quite overwhelmingly hasty.

Kalliste rose her brow in confusion by the intensity of stares gazing at them. They kept walking as jeering sounds slowly occurred at them; they yelled out 

"Nakadan worm!"

"Nakadan scum! Leave!" 

They threw berating words at him, insulting him freely as some particular civilians began throwing objects at him. Kollector snarled at every view as he harshly brooded at someone, grabbing them as he threw them across the sandy grounds in an act of dominance. As his outrage continued, the Outworld civilians slowly became fearful. Kollector gripped tightly onto another Outworlder as Kalliste stepped in; planting her hand against his arm to get his attention.

"Kollector, stop."

He roughly swatted his shoulder away from her touched, his anger towering over to the disrespectful civilians. Kalliste furrowed her face in annoyance as she forcibly shoved him onto the ground. Soon after, her eyes began to turn pitch black. Glaring down at Kollector. He hissed as he quickly rose from the ground - facing her on the field. 

"I had quite enough of your resilience! - Ever since you have joined Shao Kahn, your mere presence has confused me throughout!" Kollector berated in anguish, revealing his true emotions. Kalliste sighed harshly as he continued to stay silent and impassive.

"Perhaps I will finally rid of you and collect what is mine." Kalliste widens her eyes in a stern tone as Kollector began to charge at her, a violent aura swirled within him. Kalliste quickly evaded his attack in shock as he was overwhelmed with anger. She tried to block every hit that he threw as his weight over-threw her. His strength was remarkably strong to which Kalliste was extremely unknown.

She did not want this, a brawl between them that could in a bruising, or worse; death. For once she felt her heart drop as she pulled all her strength against him. Kollector continued to claw at her, his punches were cruel and rough - all of his hits made Kalliste was not fully recovered at all - the constant weight and tear in her knee made it worse for her to fight back. Hitting him with her arms was the only thing that could bruise him. But possessing so many limbs was an advantage.

All around - she could only seek the watching eyes of them, civilians. They watch in seriousness.

Kollector had her pinned against the ground, her arms tried to push his weight off but he grasped her inch of her body. She eyed down below, raising her good knee, and jabbed Kollector in his nether regions. His grip loosened as he winces - Kalliste immediately stood on both feet, a swarm of embassies start clouded the environment. 

"What is the meaning of this?" A stern voice called out. Kal turned her head to see a man in painted blue skin. Colorful feathers stuck out from his helmet. He glanced at Kalliste for a moment as it landed on Kollector. His expression turned sour.

"Kollector." He said. It seemed that he knew him. The whole situation became rather peculiar.

Kollector rose his head to his name. Eyeing the man.

"Kotal?" Kollector questioned.

"You may address me as Kotal Kahn." Kollector's eyes widen - he immediately bowed in respect upon the supposedly new Emperor.

"Kotal Kahn." Kollector continues to say respectfully.

"Your vows are nothing to me. I will not let Shao Kahn's leftovers continue to fester on Outworld's Territory." The Kahn said hastily. Kollector shifted in slight fear.

"But, I can serve you." Says Kollector, trying to reassure the situation. But the Kahn shakes his head.

"I employ hawks, not vultures." He addresses. On his side, a huge brawny thing with a - girl on his back.

"-Ferra want to play play with arm thing! Yes, Torr?" The beast grunted in response. Such vile desires that little thing had said. Kollector clenched his face as he soon realized that his situation had become rather uncomfortable. Kalliste slowly walked over to Kollector, putting her hand on him; gesturing him that they should leave. But the mere sight of her now just annoyed him. Once more he swatted his body from her as he backed away from Kotal's way.

"Kot-tek-ha!" Kotal ordered his embassies to start taking in Kollector and perhaps even Kalliste. They began to back away as their forces came closer. Kollector began running away and before Kalliste could even manage to run away, Kotal's forces had already apprehended her. Kollector's spirit had gone as the rest of the guards tried catching him. They were split apart.

Kalliste struggled and struggled as she was being pulled into the view of the new Kahn.

"And who might you be?" Says the man in painted blue. His eyes glowed of pale teal, markings on his chest. 

Kalliste stayed silent as usual.

"Take her away." He ordered. His guards continued to pull her away as all that she could see was the crowd and a now-departed soul she once knew.

—————————————————---


	27. you cant kill me im alive

Thrown into a dirty cell, her hands planted against dried blood and filth. The cell door shut closed as no other living souls continued to linger. She was left alone; a musty room of solitude.

Kal's emotions fell short, her eyes jittering in madness as she felt herself to be extremely lost at this point. If she was to be killed then so be it. Kalliste had contemplated a lot about death, the unpleasant things of knowing about the end. Her life was not that interesting anyway. At least she managed herself at adulthood, being a young adult that is. Kalliste sat against the wall as she waited for something to happen.

Her head and body ached from the recent brawl she had with Kollector. Now the mere thought of him just made her sour and bitter. Yet, she had to part ways with him if she had to. They constantly had unsavory exchanges with one for many weeks and sadly, it all ended. At times, Kalliste had wished he was also captured, but she was the only one shackled.

Suddenly, creaky cell doors opened abruptly, a few guards came in.

"Up, prisoner!" They yelled as they grabbed Kalliste on both arms, pulling her roughly outside the cell. Kalliste stepped onto one of the guards' ankle. Releasing her as she was about to swipe at the other guard; a tightening feeling grasped around her neck, pulling her. She winced as she opened her eyes, she saw a familiar reptilian warrior. Its eyes slit of dim yellows, an overpowering smell of repulsiveness swarmed through her nose.

Her eyes widen. It was Reptile. He too served under Shao Kahn's court and now...

"I remember you. - Sshao Kahn's recent little lackey." His s's extended out as he hissed at her. Seemed that he had quickly sided with the new Kahn. The guards returned to their task, apprehending her as they followed Reptile's way.

"You do not talk, do you? I've heard your demon sspeaks for you." Kalliste huffed as she tried to wiggle herself out of the guards restrains but they continued to tighten their grip around her arms.

"Kotal Kahn iss now the Kahn, a more resspectable one." He continues to talk as Kalliste remained quiet in the meantime, they escorted her throughout the Kahn's palace, even after a few weeks, the debris had been removed. The place was slowly turning into something completely different.

She was led to the familiar throne room which no longer possessed the dark side it once had. Red drapes covered the ceiling, stone walls, and pillars. The place was beginning to look like an Aztec palace, fitting in the new Kahn's image. The guards threw Kalliste onto the ground, shackled around her wrists as she landed on her knees uncomfortably. She slowly looked up at the new Kahn who sat in his Aztec throne - this particular situation felt so similar from the past, bringing nostalgia.

"You kneel upon your new emperor.- Now I ask you this, what is your name?"

Her eyes stared upon the stone floors, dripping its weary gaze.

A hardening grip around her jaw clicked as she was pulled into the view of the emperor.

"The emperor sspeakss for your name!" Reptile dug his ferocious claws into her skin, making her wince mutely. He roughly let go as he made his way to his Kahn.

"Sshe is called 'Kallisste'" Reptile declares.

"How is it you know this?" Kotal questions in curiosity. His hands grip tightly upon the throne's arm-rest.

"Sshe took sservice for Sshao Kahn. Sshe is but Sshao Kahn's remaining lackey'ss, emperor." The emperor glares at Kalliste who continues to drop her head, her eyes set upon the stone.

Kotal Kahn stands up. "I do not follow under Shao Kahn's ascendant, yet I ask for your relations with Kollector, he is indeed a great threat to Outworld." His eyes glares upon Kalliste who remains unresponsive, the type of behavior which made him slightly impatient.

"Tell me the whereabouts of Kollector," Kotal says. Silence was all she gave until he turned his head to his fellow guards, nodding his head as a way of gesturing a signal. The drapes from above them had been revealed as the sunlight poured inside the room. Kotal Kahn raises his hand above him.

"Toh-Nah-tee-uh!" He shouts as a blazing ray of sunlight comes crashing down, the heat, the fire beaming down all over Kalliste. The pain was boiling, Kal could only shake her body in agony, attempting to withstand the burning torment.

It all ceased for a moment, Kalliste tried catching her breath as the remaining heat still covered her body.

"Speak! Or you shall burn within in the blazing sunray." His tone was strong and stern. With a moment of silence, he continued to rain down the sun's ray upon Kalliste. The light shines strongly, its heat releasing burns onto her skin.

"STOP!"

All had ceased as Kal's overpowering demon voice loudly screamed. She had felt her skin sizzle like a burning pain, her skin now reddening with affliction.

"Do you wish to speak now?" He towers over Kalliste who deems to be extremely boiled, there was excess smoke coming off of her.

"-Kollector is no friend of mine... I would not know where he went off to..."

Kotal shook his head subtly, he sighed softly as he raised his arm once more. "Nothing but untruthful words." He spoke as another wave of boiling sunlight came raining down on her.

It would not stop, it shined ever harder than before. Her heart ached, her throat swelled as she screamed in agony - the awakening voice within her was rising in volume. The heat was so strong, Kalliste tried to shake herself away from the sunlight but other guards held her down as the sun's ray continued to pour like burning lava.

The screams from inside her became real, she felt the demon voice and hers collide as her throat was pierced with unknown forces. Kalliste screamed and screamed as her skin began to blister into redness. 

BOOM! 

An abrupt explosion was just heard in the middle Outworld. Somewhere close and somewhere far. The sunlight finally diminished, yet the searing pain on her still lingered. Kotal Kahn ordered his guards to find the matter, as another guard came rushing in.

"Emperor! It is the Tarkatans alongside Mileena!" 

Kotal nodded in response as he gestured Reptile to come with. Kalliste laid weakly against the floor as she felt an unknown heavy presence nearby. She groaned, attempting to stay conscious as this could be her way out. As she moved on to her back, she could see a heavy towering figure hovering over her.

"Torr! Grab her!" The brawny beast grabbed Kalliste by shoulder facing her frail and sloppy body in front of the two unusual characters.

The little girl child peered a bit closer to Kalliste.

"She pretty lady! - Kotal want us guard pretty lady? - She hurt from the sun, very hurt!" The child continued to comment on Kalliste who desperately needed to get away, but her muscles ached, her skin hissed from recent torments.

"Ferra want play with lady! Right, Torr?" The beast responded with a loud grunt. Kalliste gathered all her remaining strength as her eyes began to turn to it's vile to blacken scleras, all around her a force of blacken energy sputtered from the beast's grip. She dropped from the ground and quickly stumbled away from them. But the minor stun attack was very subtle and soon the Ferra/Torr pair began to chase after her.

"Chase her, Torr!" The child yelled as Kalliste felt insanely hot the more she ran. This type of heat caused a sickening dizziness in her brain; nausea. She cannot stop at all, she could never stop at this point. But the hardening footsteps behind her felt so intense and loud, she had to keep ongoing.

Kalliste can almost hear her voice pull itself from her throat, her rough grunting had become noticeable for her to feel.

But her main concentration was to get the hell outta here. She had no weapons at all, she had little strength or energy for her to use her abilities. 

Keep it together, keep it steady! She told herself.

As the Ferra/Torr pair charged closer to her she weakly evaded their increasingly fast pace on her. Kalliste made her way through the open corridors, seeking for the exit to which hurriedly stumbled of too.

Her fear rose as she felt the tremors of the beast coming for her. All upcoming guards came into her way too which she evaded for they may block the way of Torr and Ferra.

Kalliste finally made it outside and now, the subtle sunlight even made her more uncomfortable. Kalliste stumbled into the Outworld's market, the crowd swarming like fish, filling the place to which Kalliste needed to getaway. So, that she may dissolve with the public.

Out in the open where Kalliste rushes through, she finds Reptile and Kotal near a huge area where the market had been damaged. Kalliste turned away quickly - veering to her right as all that she could do was keep running through the crowd.

At the end of the other open area, Kalliste fell against another body. Prickly bones stood from their skin. A group of Tarkatans. Kalliste abruptly fell against them as she slowly planted onto the ground.

Being extremely exhausted, she passed out from all the heat and the lack of energy from her body.

Against the warm ground, she took one last breath and fell into unconsciousness.

——————————————————-


	28. Chapter 28

The room was cold. Her skin was bare, dirty bandages wrapped around her face and limbs. Her throat ached with such discomfort. Attempting to clear her throat as she softly heard voices from afar.

"Well, what is it you sense in her...?" A feminine voice of appetite spoke.

"We sense the darkness in her. She possesses another soul within her."

"So, she's quite like you, then? Only with one soul?"

"One soul of an unimaginable origin. You trust this being...?"

"She's served my father as I recall. Plus, I will need all the allies I can get." Footsteps approached closer to the bedrest. "Ah, she's awoken."

Kalliste attempted to open her eyes as the piercing light hitting her was damaging to her vision. Rising her hand over her, blocking the sunlight. A familiar feminine face peered closer to Kalliste, a hand grasping over her wrist, holding her in place.

"Rest well, girl?" Said a familiar voice. As Kal's vision finally came clear, she could see a bare face with a set of sharp teeth and alluring eyes. Kalliste abruptly raised her body in shock, confused and bewildered, glaring at Mileena before her eyes.

"You're probably wondering where you are, you're here in my keep in the Setian Valley." She smirked. "My fellow Tarkatans would've cooked you for dinner if you were not brought to my attention." She stood up and paced around the room.

"Seems that Kotal already did the cooking." She dimly chuckled at her comment but slowly returned to her serious attitude. "Where's Kollector? I thought you two left as Daddy's palace was collapsing."

Kalliste pressed her hands against her head, a sudden wave of nausea hit her.

"...-I..-I do-" Kalliste stopped, her eyes widening like big doll eyes. Kalliste intensely planted her fingers against her neck, constantly clearing her throat.

"Are you perhaps... dehydrated?" Mileena said as she walked over to a small table where a cup of water was handed to Kalliste. Kal immediately took a huge gulp of water. Kalliste coughed harshly as she tried to catch her breath, taking in what she just had realized about herself. After many coughing sessions, she muttered under her breath.

"-Wha-.. aack...- How is it that... I can speak...?" She spoke clearly, her inner voice she had kept inside her mind for all eternity. Kalliste continued to press her fingers against her throat, confused and completely puzzled. Mileena raised her brow in impatience, unamused by the situation.

"What is it? Forgotten your capability to speak?" Mileena said hastily, she scoffed shortly after.

"...No... I.. I am- was mute, but I can really... talk with my real voice!" Kalliste spoke in slightly excitement. Mileena sighed. She turned around impatiently.

"Congratulous, you can talk! Now, answer my question. Where is Kollector? Or is he perhaps...?"

"No. -He...I - We departed. And all I know is that he was being chased by Kotal Kahn's guards." Kalliste said solemnly. Mileena scoffed once more. Kal's voice was rather hoarse as her throat continued to clog up.

"Kotal is not Kahn! I am the rightful heir to the throne and he dares take my father's throne which does not belong to him!" Mileena's fury grows wild as she vents about Kotal. So, she's against Kotal, wants to rule over Outworld, continuing the ascendant of Shao Kahn.

"What is your plan, then... Emperess..?" Kalliste asks. Mileena smirks subtly at her, standing up.

"Well... The Tarkatans fight for me, and as well as the Red Dragon. I have a worthy man on my side." Mileena addresses. Kalliste raises her brow. "Reiko. I trust him, he will assist me in bringing Kotal to his knees before me, then, I will rightfully rule Outworld as did my father."

"Reiko?... Who is he?" Kalliste questioned.

"Reiko was Shao Kahn's general, much like Kotal ... until he took the throne for himself." Mileena clenched her fists. She kept annoying herself by mentioning Kotal, sighing.

"Anyways... perhaps you should rest. You've been heavily burned and I want my allies to be well and ready." Mileena exited out of the room. Kalliste sighed heavily as she peered at the lingering soul that was still present. Kalliste glared her eyes at the hovering figure. Ermac, the being of ten thousand souls.

"What are you looking at...?" Kalliste says bitterly.

"We only observe your soul. It is bound by an unseen force. You underestimate yourself." Kalliste rolled her eyes and laid against the bed. The specter left as Kalliste laid her head against the pillow, a bed with no covers, her brain was heavily induced with dizziness and she still felt her skin burn of heat.

Kalliste could only contemplate about Kollector as she was kept alone. Suddenly she grew insanely concerned for him for some reason, they were split after an unpleasant fight, and worse, she had worried that perhaps Kollector was captured and probably is being executed now! Her mind exploded with fear as she could only leak out harsh tears from her eyes, clenching onto the fabric of the bed - giving herself a rest that she deeply needed.

The night drew close, the violet light let itself in, Kalliste only awoken by its midnight air, a palm to her face as a hit of dizziness overcame her as she raised from the bed. Glaring over a table of water, she hurriedly took a jug of it, gathering her balance, Kalliste made her way to the open door, leading herself down a set of stairs - leading into a corridor. As she explored further in the place she was in, it was quite like a castle, a decent fortress for the empress.

Kalliste tried to make herself calm and slow as her nausea was acting up again. Considering that it was nighttime, not much was going on, Tarkatan warriors dwelled in the halls, along with a familiar bunch - the Red Dragon. Kalliste suddenly remembered the encounter she had with this clan. Hopefully, they would not remember her appearance at their fortress, attacking a couple of them.

She could hear a feminine laugh from the distance, Mileena's voice slightly echoed throughout the corridor; seems that she is having quite a time...

Kalliste pondered and pondered as she felt entirely alone in a place of unfamiliars. A passing figure came through, glaring at her slightly unknown presence. A man in purple, his attire set with regal themes.

"You. Who are you? Are you what the Tarkatans brought? I would've assumed that they had already feasted on you." His voice was like he was talking under the water, Kalliste stopped as she tried to gather her scattering mind and weakly faced the man.

"-Empress Mileena saved me... I serve her now..." She was getting used to her vocals as they still appeared to be quite raspy.

"Do you? Or perhaps you're another soul who serves just to survive?"

"I have served Shao Kahn before, If you have not noticed, Kotal burned me, of course, I would like to survive. The only person I can trust is the Empress." He gave a bit of silence and nodded softly.

"Very well then. I am Rain, Son of Argus." He extended out a hand.

"Kalliste." She gave her hand in his, shaking as they introduced themselves. "Where is the Empress?" Kalliste asks.

"...She requires her solitude for the night." He glances at a certain door as subtle moans arise. Kalliste clenched her face in discomfort, clearing her throat as she backs away.

"Fine. —I will talk with her tomorrow morning." Kalliste slightly bowed her head at Rain, excusing herself from their conversation. She quickly passed Mileena's chambers as she continued to explore the unfamiliar fortress. Just the sight of the blue moon gave a sickening sadness to her heart. She could only stare into the abyss of the moonlight, digging into her soul of emptiness. 

Kalliste hated departing from Kollector under terrible circumstances. She would never be able to let go of his soul, despite him being extremely annoying. But she felt an eternal connection with him even when it didn't make sense. Even if love wasn't there, she would at least accept that they could be both intertwined with amity. But if he really has been captured and or perhaps killed, she would try to move on. 

\-------------------------------------------


	29. shadows

The smell of rancid meat and blood, residing in the harsh breath of something. A harbor of disgustingness. A close body kept poking at her like a vulture upon a corpse. Kalliste weakly flickered her eyes as the blazing sunlight hit her, she violently shifted her body off the bed and onto the ground. It was a Tarkatan that hindered around the room, just observing her.

"Empress Mileena requests your presence!" A grueling Tarkatan speaks at her fallen body, after giving the message, they leave. Kalliste covers her head with her hands as she presses tightly against her skin. She slowly stood from the wooden floors, her eyes filled with dried salt, and her skin still stung.

Kalliste quickly dressed herself, her arms bare as the breeze and temperature had been increased, summer was already here. She wore a corset tank top, laced, black leggings, and a harness wrapping around her arms and legs. One look in the mirror made her bitter, touching her skin that was blistering, red spots all over. Her eyes dwelled in darkness, it made her outraged remembering being tortured by Kotal. Growing pure hatred for him.

Noticing her left arm, usually a black veiny tattoo marked that spot, but it seemed to have become smaller in time, almost immediately.

The hanging pain she had throughout her life had slightly disappeared.

On her way to corridors, the brim castle she wandered through, it was warm as it was a brand new day, passing by guards of the Red Dragon along with Tarkatan forces. Kalliste heard a distinct conversation from afar as she grew closer to the supposed throne room.

Into her view, Mileena conversed with a tall, brooding man; muscular, grim, and stoic. He had no pupils, his eyes were the only bright thing about him. Kalliste proceeded to walk closer into the elongated room. Her mere presence causing the two to pause their conversation. Mileena glanced at her.

"Ah, dearest Kalliste. Feeling better? Yet, you look like a crispy piece of meat ready to be eaten." She smiled, flaunting her repulsive teeth - Kalliste had slightly forgotten that she was half Tarkatan, she had the lust for eating just about anything. Kalliste gazed away in slight amusement.

"Who is this, Mileena?" The man beside spoke, asking as he glares deeply at Kalliste.

"This is my latest recruit, her name is Kalliste. She's served my father before his passing." Mileena replies. The man seems emotionless, yet, Kalliste could tell that he didn't appreciate her presence, unwelcoming her with his intimidating set of eyes.

"And you're confident that you can let this girl into your court?"

"If she unwilling to cooperate, I'll just disembowel her, and have her for my meal instead." Mileena eyed Kalliste unnervingly.

"-I will serve you empress Mileena so that you may be Kahn of Outworld. -I despise Kotal. He burned me and he deserves a painful death." Kalliste said dimly, planting her hand on her chest as a reverent being... A noticeable darkness engulfed Kal's eyes, Mileena slightly smiled, starting like Kal's confidence in brutality.

"Good. We'll need that grim confidence of yours. now Kalliste come." Mileena said as the intimidating man: Reiko he seemed to be filled with a menacing visage. He glared down at Kalliste - she felt small but he had a similarity to Shao Kahn. Upon closer look at his appearance. Black markings crossed his eyes down to his face, black hair just on top of his head, and his armor decorated with spikes and red fabric.

Kalliste went by Mileena's side waiting for her command.

"I will address our current situation to overthrow Kotal's regime. - As you know, Prince Goro, our champion once served the Osh-Tekk fool, yet he has betrayed him, siding with us. Now, I depend on Reiko's assistance in deposing Kotal."

Kalliste complemented for a bit, taking in her information.

"So, Reiko leads your regime...?"

"He is my advisor, he is the only one I can trust. Do you question my authority?" Mileena said bitterly, rising from her seated throne.

"Of course not, empress. I'm simply learning." Kalliste addressed dimly. Mileena sighed, her thoughts reside elsewhere. Kal's mindset upon another subject she wishes to bring up. Kalliste extends out her hand, gesturing to get the empress's attention.

"If I may, empress, speak to you of another matter...?" Mileena's face clenched with impatience.

"What is it?"

Kal's eyes drift into a more sadden tone, clawing her nails into her skin. "Is it possible to scout for Kollector...?" Kalliste dimly asked. Her voice was doubtful and delicate. Mileena swatted her hand in the air in ignorance, rolling her eyes.

"Why should you? I'm sure if he's been captured by Kotal's forces, he's likely to have been executed already." Kalliste roved her eyes away from the conversation, sedately sulking in impassiveness. The look on her face sparked a curiosity in Mileena. "You long for that thing, don't you?" Mileena's words curled in amusement, she smiles with her grizzly teeth.

Kalliste rose her head in exasperation. "It doesn't resolve in that matter! - Kollector served your father for 25 years! He is Shao Kahn's most loyal servant. You don't wish for his service?" Kal's voice raised in volume, but a raspy tone followed in the end. She was overall annoyed and angry. Mileena continued to be impatient as she held no interest in Kollector.

"-Despite that... It's not entirely in my interest to find and rescue that creature. My only concern is to kill Kotal and have Outworld for my own." Mileena says arrogantly.

"But-"

"Enough! Do not pester me about Kollector, I will hear no more of your moaning. Leave." Mileena declares as she excuses Kalliste provoking presence from her sight. Kalliste sighs grimly and leaves the room like a pouting toddler.

Passing through the arched doorway, alongside, she glances to her right where the hovering specter; Ermac lingers near the throne room. He watches her pass by, glowering in the dispirited air.

Kalliste continues to wander the place, upon looking out to the tall, glass windows, she sees that she resides in a golden desert, it was big, slightly different from what she usually would be used to. Her mind and intellectual was considering clouded by anguish and desperation for something. Completely uncertain of the fate of Kollector drove her mad. Longing for some confirmation.

Leading herself beside a slightly open room, a gap that she explored through, the audible muttering caught her attention. As she gazed inside the opening, Kalliste queried certain familiar faces. Reiko and... Goro. She hid herself against the wall and proceeded to listen.

"---Osh Tekk are substantially weaker in darkness."

"You know, Reiko, I've killed an Osh-Tekk before..." 

"That was when Shao Kahn and the imperial army were at your side, Prince Goro. Now we rely on patience and strategy." 

"First, our enemy must believe they can win..." Their conversation ended, hearing glasses clink together. Kalliste was about to peer into the opening of the doorway when she felt a cold air wash over her. Ten thousand souls observe her.

"Do you query for the attention of Reiko in shadows?" A ghastly voice said from behind her. Kalliste stood abruptly and strode away from the room where Goro and Reiko resided in. She faced Ermac who called out to. Kalliste glared at him in irritation, swatting her hand in a way for him to quiet down.

"-I don't query for nothing," Kalliste told him and proceeded to walk the other way.

"Your soul holds sullen frustration." Kalliste stopped, she held an interest in his certain ways of observing others by their souls. He seemed to be unprecedented from anyone she had met.

"What is it you know about my soul...?" Kalliste asked, gazing in sharp curiosity in him.

"It is held by darkness, lingering since your birth."

"That... I'm aware. But what darkness? I've always been truly confused by what's inside of me. Now it seems that it's disappearing..." Kalliste gazes at her hands, complementing more of her past and self.

"We are uncertain as we are but mere acquaintances."

Kalliste sighed harshly and strides away from the conversation, leaving the harbor of souls in the corridors.

\-----------------------------------------------


	30. why should i wait?

In this new day, Mileena seemed to be more unresponsive to her battles and objectives. Mostly because Reiko was in charge of leading her army in the success of overthrowing Kotal. It was obvious that the two had been rather intimate with each other for sometime after observing them in a few situations. Mileena seemed to be a more suggestive person, she had an odious aspect of her.

Throughout a couple of hours, Kalliste grew insanely troubled by her thoughts for Kollector, she knew she had to eventually understand about his unknown fate. Whether or not he had been executed, or perhaps better on his own. Kalliste tried to reassure herself, but right now she an empress to serve, despite her dissatisfaction with serving tyrants for some time now.

Many of the Red Dragon and Tarkatan embassies gathered outside, into the far distance of the golden desert. It seemed that Goro presented himself. Kalliste asked for Mileena's presence to which she resided from above, watching over the open desert.

"Empress Mileena?" Kalliste called out.

"What is it?" Mileena replied, she seemed rather hostile for a moment.

"I have been... complementing for a while now. And I... with your permission, ask if I may seek and scout for Kollector."

"No," Mileena said. Her arms were crossed as she watched over the golden desert.

Kalliste gave an uneasy expression.

"—You are wanted by Kotal's justice, if you set foot in Z'unkahrah, you'll seemingly be captured once again and I won't fetch for you if you do. You simply cannot go on your tasks when there is a war going on." Mileena glared at her.

"Do you understand now? I order you to stay here. That is my final word." Mileena said bitterly. Kalliste pouted softly, nodded her head in agreement. Mileena eyed her dispirited expression, the hollow blue tone she can easily sense. Mileena walked over to Kalliste and laid her fingers on Kal's chin, slightly raising her head.

"Why so keen on finding for him? Your eyes have such fire in them." Mileena smirked unnervingly at Kal's dishearten expression.

"--I..." Kalliste stammered.

"I'll tell you woman to woman. Let go. There more vigorous men out there to share your bed." Kal's face clenched in repugnance. Backing away from Mileena's grip. 

"-You don--"

"Enough girl talk. Goro anticipates in the open. He says that Kotal's brave warriors are to arrive soon." 

"Well, I am not needed here..." Kalliste mutters under her breath and leaves the empress alone in the sun.

She tightened her fists in frustration after the rejection of scouting for Kollector. Kalliste kept asking herself why and why she was so deeply concerned for him. Each day she felt utterly alone and insane. Even years being a loner, a chain of tension gripped tightly onto her. 

Kalliste hurriedly came to her chambers, gathering through her things as she felt intensely fired up. She couldn't hold it any longer - Kalliste needed to do things on her own without being tugged on a chain, waiting for commands like a dog.

The sun of scorching hot and around the back of the fortress; Kalliste snuck out to where a gathering of many bound creatures and animals. Kalliste glared curiously, peering inside her mind for a certain prompt to hit her. She needed to find her own adventure and not be bound to this place doing nothing as this Reiko gestures Mileena's court.

Kalliste began to sneak over to the strange creatures that seemed to be compatible with traveling out in the desert. She sneakily hurried her way to one of the animals, preparing her satchel onto its back. Before she could continue on anything else, she felt an uneasy feeling surround her - a wave of overwhelming force swallowing her.

Suddenly her arms were grasped by telekinetic grip. Kalliste was lifted in the air and was thrown into the sandy grounds.

Kalliste quickly looked at the source and of course a hovering figure of ten-thousand souls. She glared at him darkly, frustrates yet confused.

"Why did you do that?" She questioned as she clenched her fists together.

Ermac landed on his feet, facing Kalliste.  
"The Empress has ordered us to keep you present. We had sensed your intentions of leaving."

Kalliste glared at him again, her anger starting to rise. But she had to lower her temper as she wished not to make a scene with Ermac. She huffed and let off her steam. "There is no need of you watching over me." Kalliste snatched her satchel from the animal's back and strode away from Ermac who only continued to watch her deeply.

She spat in annoyance, her heart hardening once again with uneasiness. Kalliste bitterly walked through the corridors and as she reached upon higher ground, Kal looked over to the open battlefield outside, loud noises of fighting were heard. Kalliste looked closer to a familiar figure; Goro. His large body was easy to spot and yet it appeared that he was fighting with someone in blue skin. Kotal...?

The unknown soul in blue possessed a familiar weapon; Shao Kahn's hammer. The sky darkens despite it still being daytime. The enemy strikes Goro in his face, yet he still stands staring back at his face enemy unfazed. Goro raises his hands and releases a green force and staggers the enemy. Upon looking off the scene, many of the red dragon and including an unknown man in black is present. Goro proceeds to win in battle as he bashed the enemy's skull into a rock. He grabs the war hammer and swings it viciously at the weakened enemy; ending their life as their head expands into blood and bones.

Many of the enemy's soldiers stagger a bit and begin to scatter like mice under bright lights. Goro stands in victory upon the bloodied corpse. The battle has ended. Kal's eyes drifted apart from the scene and ponder through the day.

——————————-

In the golden desert once more, another day is going to be red. After a successful battle against an Osh-Tekk; apparently Kotal's father. He was brutally killed by Prince Goro. Kalliste bitterly waited for something to happen and considering that she could not even venture off or do anything on her own since she had to sit still in this damn fortress.

It was heard that Kotal will come. Especially after since he heard that his father was killed by Prince Goro. This particular situation enlightened Kalliste for a bit, she would at least find this battle to be entertainment for her for the first time in a while. Kalliste stood idly by underneath the warm shadows where Goro stood tall alongside Rain. He speaks to all of the Red Dragon embassies. They listen to him diligently.

"...-And he is alone - at my HANDS!" Goro praises himself as Kotal is soon to arrive. Nearby Kal, Reiko, and Mileena converse with each other. 

"—-With Kotal's passing, the Kahnum of Outworld will be mine." Says Mileena.

"There's only one problem, Mileena: Goro," Reiko replies.

"Our Champion?" Mileena questions.

"He plots to use your claim to the throne as grounds to overthrow Kotal. Then he would kill you to seize the Kahnum for himself."

"...Treason.. but.."

"I have never trusted Goro. He betrayed Kotal just as Kotal betrayed you, my lady." In Kal's inner eye, she peers at the supposed couple. Kalliste can just sense some uneasy darkness inside Reiko. Something she could not clearly understand.

"—-You are the only one I trust, Reiko." Mileena says."

"I humbly serve you, the true heir. Come, let Goro face Kotal alone." They both walk away and into the shadows. Reiko is truly sucking up to the Empress. This certain Behavior was something Kalliste seen many times before. Even when she sucked up, it disgusted her.

Noises occurred and a thunderous roar was heard from above as the sky darkened just like before. Kalliste peered through the windows as the daunting Kotal arrives. Something about the sunlight just had to be put down. But it seemed to be ineffective as Kotal quickly raises his hand above. A familiar scorching ray blasted upon the ground, hitting Rain. All of the Red Dragon soldiers came running at Kotal. Yet they were slashed to death in an instant. Kotal had his eyes inflamed by red anger. He seemed to be more anguish than ever.

Kotal's glare is fixated on the Shokan, he charges towards him as Goro is ready to battle.

Goro blasts a green energy at Kotal and this point, Goro weakens him, he is winning. Stomping his foot brutally into the Osh-Tekk. Grabbing him by his throat, he raises him into the air. Goro is on top of the brawl. And as he raises Kotal in the air, his smile torn away as Kotal's body roughly pulls back. A string and splatter of blood-red wavers the air.

Goro's arms are no longer attached or there no more. All his limbs have been torn apart by Kotal's strength. Goro lays down defeated as blood pours from his torn limbs.

Kotal has won and as soon as unfamiliar enemies appear. Kalliste drifts away in slight panic. Rushing towards the throne room or wherever the Empress would be.

As Kalliste jogs into Mileena's view alongside Reiko. Mileena glared at Kal's sudden appearance.

"Empress, Goro is defeated. Kotal still lives and he has brought his forces here." Kalliste exclaims.

Reiko and Mileena both look at each other.

"We must leave at once." Says Mileena. Everyone begins to scatter and soon all departs the golden desert. All must hurry before Kotal's embassies continue to overthrow the land.

—————————————————


	31. prisoner

Only a day just past. All seemed lost as Goro was defeated by Kotal. Such an abrupt event caused a bit of uneasiness to the Empress. Although Goro was out of the picture considering Reiko states he will betray Mileena. It was also heard that Rain shared the same fate as Kalliste; he was severely burned and unfit to battle as the regime of Mileena seems to fall.

Rain remained injured as Mileena stayed by his side. Kalliste was in her room where she sat quietly and still on her bed. Utterly annoyed and impatient, she played with her fabric on her clothes just waiting for something to arise. Lately, the sights of the Red Dragon were nowhere to be seen. It had seemed that they no longer served under Mileena's rule and the surroundings of this lost fortress began to feel empty and alone.

Irritable, Kalliste abruptly stood up from her bed and was prompted to do something. Just the insane yearning was tugging at her veins and muscles, it was aching like hell.

Upon casually walking out of her chambers, she spotted Ermac striding into a set of stairs, perhaps where Rain resided along with Mileena at his side. Kalliste quietly walked further away as Ermac drifted off, perhaps he could sense her yet maybe he was too attentive with the Empress at this point.

Kalliste began to pace faster as she came outside to where only a few traveling companions were present. Kalliste hurried her way as she wrapped her belongings around the animal's back. Preparing herself for the travel. She nervously looked around her surroundings making sure no one would spot her.

Meanwhile, Empress Mileena stayed by the injured Rain. Ermac appeared from the shadows once more like the specter he was. Startled and slightly annoyed by Ermac's disturbance.

"We have urgent news from Z'unkahrah."

"Is Kotal Kahn's head on a spike yet?" Says Mileena.

"No. Not only does Kotal Kahn live, he will be victorious. He has enlisted the aid of the Black Dragon, whose Earthrealm weapons decimate the Shokan horde."

Mileena suddenly breaks a vase nearby her in anger. She grunts in frustration.

"We should mount an attack while Kotal's forces are still exhausted from battle. Where are Reiko and the Red Dragon?"

"Still not returned from Shang Tsung's island," Ermac replies.

"Summon them then! It is time for Reiko to make good on his many promises to me." Suddenly another voice awakens, coughing and grunting at a struggle. Rain awakes.

"Where am I?" Rain questions weakly. Mileena proceeds to tell him of how he had scorched by Kotal and that the Red Dragon salvaged his body was brought to Rain. Suddenly, Rain grabs hold of Mileena's hand, he seems to be agitated.

"Empress- Reiko means to betray you..."

"Tell me what you know, speak!" Mileena says intensely.

"When the Red Dragon brought me here... I heard them talking about it... Reiko is loyal to another... named Havik."

Mileena's face furrows in defeat. "Havik, the "Spiritual advisor..." Reiko told me this cleric's sorcery was strengthening our cause. I am not so spiritual but I trusted Reiko's judgment."

"He decided us all, Empress," Ermac says. Mileena faces him.

"Can none of the thousand souls who dwell within you reveal Havik's true nature?" Suddenly Ermac squeezes his face in bitter confusion.

"The mere thought of his name stirs... confusion within us. Chaos. He is an enigma." Mileena sighs and facepalms. His claws digging into her hair in defeat.

"First Kotal, now Reiko... This is why everyone calls me paranoid! Ermac, gather the Tarkata and Kalliste...We're paying a visit to Shang Tsung's Island."

Kalliste managed to arrive in Z'unkahrah. The middle of Outworld and where Kotal Kahn's empire stood. Kalliste could only hide in a dark cloak and hood, in the shadows, she must linger and stay yet, meanwhile, she had to figure out what happened to Kollector. Now she started to doubt her arrival here in Z'unkahrah. What if he was already executed or perhaps not even here? Maybe he managed to escape or maybe he was dead in a ditch. But nothing around her seemed unusual.

She slowly walked closer to a passing Outworld, Kalliste eyed them and decided to converse with them for some information.

"You. Do you know what might've happened to K- To the Nakadan that is ...wanted by the Kahn here...?"

An old woman she faces, her eyes dwelled with slight confusion and fear, no words yet spoke. Suddenly a man behind her comes forth to Kalliste, he seems close to the woman and decides to face the situation.

"What is this? Who are you?" He asks. Kalliste continues to hide under her hood, making sure she doesn't give her whole appearance away.

"I'm wondering what fate was given to the Nakadan... the one wanted by the Kahn here." Kalliste softly speaks. The man glares at Kalliste, unsure and slightly cautious by her strange appearance.

"-Nakadan beast was taken, caught. Don't know when he will be executed." Kalliste felt relieved hearing those words, although maybe they could be lying, acting feeble-minded for a bunch of peasants. Kalliste peered closer to the stranger.

"What can you tell me about ... Kotal Kahn?" Kalliste softly asks. The man raises an eyebrow, having a more relaxed gesture.

"He is far greater than Shao Kahn. He wishes for Outworld to be no longer konquered, be content." Kalliste nodded stiffly and begins to leave, smiling underneath her hood. This felt just like the same situation from the very beginning. Back when she decided to sneak into the Kahnum empire, it almost seemed to be a decade ago.

The only place where she could think that had prison cells and a place that could get you some beatings was perhaps the koliseum beast pen. She remembered a few unlucky prisoners resided there; they would get daily beatings until the day they were to be executed. Perhaps Kollector could be there. The koliseum was huge and had thick, tall walls surrounding it, and considering that it was closed and unwelcome to the public, it might be a bit difficult to swiftly enter.

If she had just remembered her ways in the koliseum, all those days of exploring and working as a lower class.

Wherever a guard is, wherever they stood by would be the principal to the entrance into the koliseum. Kalliste finally spotted a soul near the tall walls, only one guard was guarding a certain door of the walls. Kalliste sneaked closer and closer towards the guard, and considering that there was only one guard, it was going to be simple.

Kalliste stood from the shadows and slowly walked towards the guard, she made no eye contact, her hood entirely covering her face. The guard began to notice her, his serious figure stepped forward.

"You-" Before the guard could speak, Kalliste sliced its neck, cutting his head off like a broken cap. Their head was still attached to his torn neck. Wiping the blood off her dagger, Kalliste searched for some sort of key on the corpse and hurriedly opened the entrance.

The way in was wide and narrow, a large area seemed extremely risky to be out in the open. Kalliste rushed underneath the shadows and speedily walked where the koliseum beast pen was. The whole Koliseum was torn down, it seemed that it was being rebuilt to the honor of the new Kahn. Aztec features all around. There were a couple of lower-class servants cleaning and building around the area. Finally, Kalliste spotted a hatch entrance that led downstairs where the beast pen was. Still unsure whether or not Kollector was even there to begin with.

Still proceeding to linger in the darkness, the sky began to fall into a warm sunset. Where the air was hot and intense, these poor souls working on the rebuilding of the koliseum. Kalliste finally rushed to the steps into the beast pen, such strong putrid smells of blood and rot entered into her nostrils, filling her with apprehension. Crouching down, making sure she was imperceptibly stealthy and hidden. Suddenly a loud rush of guards came into view, Kalliste hurried her way behind some crates where she lurked, making sure she was not in view.

It was Kotal Kahn's guards that approached a particular cell. Kalliste waited and quietly monitored in on some sounds that were heard from the receptacle. It seemed like punches were being thrown, grunting and laughing was also heard. Kal's heart pounded harder than ever, anticipating the intensity of Kollector's whereabouts. The punches that she heard were in sync with her heart's thrashing.

She continued to peer softly at the entrance of the opened cell. Awaiting until the guards have removed themselves from here. Pulling her head away as soon as she heard stomping coming clear her way. Finally, the keepers swiftly came out of the chamber, expectorating on the ground, laughing away. They looked at the cell to Kal's frustration. Of course, they would not let the chamber door wide open.

Kalliste began to writhe stealthily towards the cell, the straw and sand grounds scraping against her feet. Kalliste's eyes finally reached the open crack of the bars. Dried blood scattered across the soils and led upon a battered body. Kalliste intensely charged herself against the metal bars; a familiar four-limbed creature laid beaten upon the ground. Kal's peepers began to pour into pure bliss as piercing tears pushed themselves out of her eye sockets.

"Kollector." She extended her hand as far as she could into the bars, calling to him, calling to his damaged soul.


	32. little heart

Could he hear her voice entering his mind? If she spoke someone might hear. Kalliste felt all kinda emotions; frustration, longing, and confusion.

But she could not linger any longer, she glanced at the lock and tugged at it. Of course, it would not be easy to pull and tug on a metal lock on this cell. Kalliste stood up and clenched her fists hard enough. But something was off, she felt nothing inside her and no longer had that familiar darkness inside her. Kalliste slams the lock, tighten her hands around the bars.

"Kollector. I know you can hear me still... in your head. I'm here." Kallistepounded her hand roughly against the bars to try and get Kollector's attention. She can sense movement in his eyes. Yet he is beyond weak and injured. Kalliste looked everywhere and tried to search for anything suitable to destroy the lock. Yet, if she couldn't break it, she would have to find the key. And the only thing that could possess a key was a guard. Kalliste sighed heavily in annoyance. Soon she had to leave Kollector for a moment, searching for one of the guards that had left just recently.

She remembered when Kollector led her to here, tricking her and making a tease out of her. Through a gate of where the guards left, Kalliste remained in her stealthy ways, peering left and right as she spotted a nearby guard. Only she could see the backside of him as he was facing a long corridor, unknowingly watched by Kal. Kalliste sighed softly as she could not find anything of value. She turned once more behind to check for anything usual, and as well as checking up on Kollector.

The guard was in her way and she had to subdue him or kill him. Kalliste backed away from the gate and decided that she could lure the guard in with some noise. Kalliste roughly kicked the entry, making enough noise and quickly hiding behind a barrel and crates. The entry slowly opened while a man in painted skin charged in. His weapon in front, eyeing Kollector and other creatures still kept in their chambers. Upon a closer view of the frontal area of the guard.

Clinging keys were attached to his waist, and thankfully he had some set of keys. As soon as his backside was facing Kalliste, she hurriedly wrapped her arm around his neck, choking him as he struggled to fight. In one snap, Kalliste cracked his head around. All his limbs fell stiff and hollow.

She hurriedly grabbed onto the set of keys attached to his body. Kalliste eagerly paced her way towards the imprisoned Nakadan. As the door swung open, Kalliste quickly went by Kollector's side. Eager and quick, she began to examine his body, checking on his current state, making sure he was alive.

"Kollector, please. Can you still hear me? I will get you out. Please stand up, we must leave quickly." Kalliste began to lift Kollector with all her strength, he was too heavy despite being so lean.

"...Kalliste..." He said weakly. Kal's eyes dilated by the sound of his voice. She intensely peered closer to him, grabbing his face and meeting him in her direction.

"Listen, you need to stand up. - Please." As her voice came clear to him, he weakly gazed at her. Kalliste continues to drag him off the ground, pulling him as he kept no effort in standing up.

"...Why have you... come for me...?" He oozed all over. Kalliste roughly dragged him into the open. But his question slightly annoyed Kalliste. She cruelly pushed him against the bars in frustration, forcing him to face her once more.

"...I'm still bitter that you have ran off and left me to be captured. Maybe I should leave you here too..." Kalliste spat.

"...You speak...?" Kollector weakly said. Suddenly, Kalliste thrust her hand around his neck in anguish, an emotion of overwhelming confusion overcame her. Immediate tears stabbed at her eyes, just his unfazed tone was just hurting her on the inside. Before she could do anything, she heard sudden noises from the entry of the palace. Kalliste roughly pulled Kollector's sloppy body out of view and into the shadows. Where the upper part of the koliseum was, was a bit too risky to go through, considering that it was out in the open where many others were present.

As she hid themselves behind a towering cage, she peered quickly at whoever approached. A guard that soon discovered the broken corpse, now alerted and aware of something usual, finally noticing the opened cage where no prisoner was present. Kalliste glared at Kollector, now questioning her purpose here.

"—I want to know if you truly want to leave. You're ungrateful, and yet I still know that you are, you selfish and inconsiderate ...-shit." Kalliste felt her face heat up from anger and annoyance. Yet, now was not the time to vent. Kollector started becoming agitated and confused. Kalliste felt the need to spout her anger at this moment.

"—Perhaps... you can talk... later." Says Kollector. Kalliste swatted her vision from left to right, no guards were here but soon, more will come. Kalliste had to push her frustration onto him, ensuring herself if he was even worth saving.

"No. -Tell me if I should even help you."

"—-You've come...here to free me..." Kollector softly says. Kalliste finds his answer truly unsatisfying but unfortunately, no more time remained. A loud thud came inside, a group of guards came rushing in. Kalliste shook her head as she began to reveal herself out in the open. A sudden pull of dark energy thrust roughly at the guards, managing to kill some and some were staggered in their steps. Kalliste glanced at Kollector and firmly yanked him out from hiding, dragging him out of the beast pen where Kalliste rapidly-paced out of. Now, Kollector had a bit of strength to follow her, indeed he was profoundly impaired, but he was still enduring on his own.

Upon going on the set of stairs leading out to the koliseum, Kalliste quickly shifted under the warm obscurations, where many workers started to gaze upon. Many and many guards started to notice the freed creature, their concentration laid laboriously upon the dwelling escapees. Kalliste guided the couple of Kotal's embassies blocked the way to her traveling companions and yet she was wondering where any of the more closer advisors would be. Did not matter anymore, she was close to escaping, somewhat worrying whether or not Kollector was still able to catch up.

Finally, Kalliste assisted Kollector around the creature's back, and quickly they rode off into the forests, back to Mileena's fortress in the valley.

The sky remained bright and warm. Kalliste felt like she was in a rush, but upon arriving she moderately felt content. But still looking back at Kollector, she might've doubt her rescue mission. He seemed well enough to stand on his own despite being beaten constantly. Kalliste gestured Kollector to come to follow as she hurriedly went inside.

All the corridors were empty, unusually blank. And only one soul remained in this dreary place. When walking upon a set of stairs where she remembered Ermac going towards; a medium room where a resting man was present. Kalliste quietly walked closer in curiosity, upon closer inspection, it was Rain. He rested bitterly as his body was covered in bandages and scorched spots. The same fate was given to him just like Kalliste.

Rain looked over, slightly troubled.

"Why are you ... here?" He asked dimly. Kalliste rose her eyebrow in soft regard. "You should be with Mileena." He addressed. Now Kalliste was even more confused.

"-Yes, well... Where is she?" Kalliste asked softly.

"She is traveling to Shang Tsung's island... Reiko means to betray her."

Kalliste took in his words and-

"Where did you-" His words stopped as another soul came in, his eyes glaring at Kollector. "Why is that thing here?" Rain harshly questioned. Kalliste turned around to see what he was talking about and scoffed.

"I saved him...- How long ago did she leave?" Kalliste gazed closer to rain and demanded his answer.

"...15 minutes ago..." Rain said. Kalliste abruptly stood up and dashed towards Kollector, dragging him out of the room. Away from other's ears and other's views. Alone once more, Kalliste pushed Kollector against the wall.

"...We must travel to Shang Tsung's island immediately. Unless... you're unwell to fight..."

"...Empress Mileena is whom you serve now...?" Kollector asked. Kalliste bitterly glared at him. She nodded softly in response. "...Yes... and if I'm not there, then I am not much of a servant to her. -Can you... manage on your own...?" Kalliste said.

Kollector slightly pushed her arms away in response. His eyes became suddenly hasty, just like what he always had from the very beginning. It was very much like him.

"Let us go."


	33. swollen

Kalliste managed to find a boat manageable to travel on seas. Now, she remembered the way to Shang Tsung's island and all feelings about it just felt hollow and hollow. It seemed almost ages ago when she last arrived.

The sea waves slightly felt nauseating for her, but her mind pondered on Kollector who sat empty and bare. He no longer carries his satchel, his little set of arms flung out. Kalliste felt a bit worried about their arrival at their destination. What sort of mission did Mileena even attend to? All questions overcame her but she brushed it all off - the dark sea filled her mind with emptiness.

Kollector's gaze followed the waves as he began to gleam at Kalliste; looking into the mist upon an unknown abyss of the world.

"...You now speak from your tongue?" Kollector asked out from the blue. Kalliste slowly turned her head at him.

"...Yes. I don't know the cause... maybe... when Kotal..." Her words trailed off quietly as her brain was being filled with thoughts and questions. Kollector was uninterested in her little prattle, instead his face went soft as another notion entered his mind.

He gave an uneasy and "sincere" smile but it quickly dropped as he felt uncomfortable holding it on his face. "Kalliste." He called out. She laid her eyes on him and bitterly waited for his comment.

"...Perhaps I should... give my gratitude for you. No other soul would... ever ... —care to free me..." His words stammered, stumbling with uneasiness, he lacked eye contact with Kalliste.

"...Well... I had to know if you were still even alive. ...You're crucial to the Empress."

"Did the empress ask you to come for me...?" Kollector asked. Kalliste scoffed but stopped immediately as she became more delicate with her next answer.

"No. Mileena ordered me not to... I choose to save you because I care for you." Kalliste bit her lip. The intensity of her words made her heat up abruptly. But her heartfelt so soft and it slowly melted into amity. She stopped rowing the boat and crawled her way to Kollector. Kalliste hesitated a bit, her hand slowly planting against his chest; Kollector's vermillion eyes widened with bewilderment and diffident. He raised his chest as he inched a bit further away from her, but he didn't seem to be entirely hostile by this closer interaction.

She began to wrap her arms around her thick neck, her hands collided with his upper side of arms. Kal swore she could feel a bit of resistance in this embrace but his movement slowly fell leisurely. The blood from inside his flesh was warm, heating his skin, and his breath was sharp and curling. Kalliste felt truly content by this clasp. His hands lightly hovered over her waist - without effort but the closeness fell short. Finally, they released touch, and the mellowness in Kal's peculiar eyes gave an endearing feeling in Kollector; a feeling he never felt before.

"Are you feeling alright now...?" Kalliste asked, delicately drifting her eyes elsewhere. No answer came from him as Kollector shifted in front of her, proceeding to row the boat himself.

—-

Upon arrival, there were many boats near the shore, but that didn't interest them. There were piles of dead, torn bodies near the shoreline and a huge pile of insects and bugs, blue blood...? A couple of moving souls began to carry bodies into the deeper forest. As the boat finally reached the shorelines, Kalliste hurriedly stepped onto the sandy grounds.

"Where would the Empress be...?" Kalliste said. Kollector shrugged as they began to hear footsteps shuffling against the sands.

Suddenly a group of Red Dragons came from the trees, wielding their weapons as they violently charge towards them. Kollector managed to swipe a couple of them off their feet, his strength seemed to return. Only a few were defeated as they both continue to venture onto the island.

"...I suppose the Red Dragon is no longer on Mileena's side..."

"Why would the Red Dragon consort themselves with ... Mileena...?" Asked Kollector.

"They are under Reiko's leadership... Do you know Reiko...?" Kalliste said.

"Yes...He was Shao Kahn's general. Though he was not entirely present under his court." Kollector replied. Suddenly, the sound of trees shuffled and Kalliste stopped Kollector's movement. They both looked up in front of them. Two mortals; women stood confidently at them. But what was more unusual was their glowing red eyes. It almost seemed like they were in control of some sort.

"Well, looks like a bunch of wondering freaks have come to play. They one of Kotal's minions?" Says the girl with blonde hair. They both wore athletic attires, staring down at the two.

"Who cares, they'll join the blood code." Says the other woman. Kalliste rose her brow in concern and peculiarity.

"Where is Empress Mileena?" Kollector exclaims. Two of the women scoffed. They seemed entirely sardonic.

"Don't worry, you'll join your Empress soon." An immediate rush of movement overcame Kollector and Kalliste as they both stumbled and dodged their rising kicks coming at them. The fight is on, the two girls fought strong and intensely, almost all of their throws seemed impossible to escape from. Something inside them made them entirely powerful.

Kalliste and Kollector struggled as they were beginning to get pounded in by their hardening fists of blood.

As one girl pinned Kalliste, Kal threw a fist towards her neck. Coughing a bit from that stagger. But she quickly recovered as something fuelled her energy. Kalliste tried to look over Kollector's situation. He seemed to struggle hard, they both did.

They were beaten, choked, slashed, and pulled. No mortal girls could fight this rough and yet they did.

"What is this?" A sudden husky voice of iniquity overcame their senses, the blood running women stopped their beatings but still seized the two. Kalliste looked over to a man that stood from above, his face was truly ghastly. It was not Reiko... someone else much more profound.

He had no lips, no mouth, his eyes hollow as pearls. And his attire completely covered with blood.

"We just wanted to have fun with these intruders, Lord Havik." One of them said. Havik? Kalliste was completely unaware of this Havik guy. He seemed even more intimidating than Reiko. The man stepped down and gained a closer look at Kollector and Kalliste. He seemed to smile even with the lack of muscle in his muzzle.

"A Nakadan and ... an Outworlder?" He rose a brow and looked even closer. "Who's your master, pests?" He said.

"They said they've come for their Empress, Mileena." Says one of the girls. Havik makes a faint noise in response.

"Should they join the blood code...?" He says. Kalliste felt herself under tension. What exactly is this blood code they keep talking about? Are they considering turning both of them into possessed blood running abnormalities? Havik suddenly looked into the distance where another large sailing ship came into view. It was heading towards the island as it seems. He gestures his hand at the girls.

"Detain them, we'll turn them into the blood code. More visitors come." The two girls roughly pulled and dragged Kollector and Kalliste onto an unknown place.

A bright but grim place was in their view, but what was even more interesting was that 5 bodies laid on all 5 resting beds where they were all resting. A long tube connecting them all led to a fountain of blood. It was Mileena, Ermac, Kotal, and two other earthrealmers that laid unconscious. Now, this particular situation gave worry to Kalliste greatly. Kalliste looked all over the room and spotted a large mass of viscera. It seemed to be a body that just had recently crumbled into bones and gore.

Kollector managed to break free but with that act, he was inflicted with a heavy blow to his skull, knocking him completely unconscious.

"No!" Kalliste yelled in anguish, her eyes beginning to fall deep. Considering that he was out, one of the girls unnervingly grinned at Kalliste who exclaimed at Kollector's knockout.

"Don't tell me that this little bitch cares for the freak." The girl with the dreads mocked Kalliste as her anger grew. Still, grasped by the other blonde girl, the other one glared deeply into Kalliste with their burning red eyes. It was an obvious rage that made her struggle from their clutches.

"I'll give you a taste of your own medicine." And all she could feel and taste was blood, running down her brain as Kalliste found herself to be put into unconsciousness. 

Beyond blacked out.


	34. color of blood

The mind of hers fell deep and nauseous. Hardening with a tense heavy blow from before. It took several blinks until her eyes could properly see. She felt fresh blood glaze across her mouth and cheek, tasting the iron bitterness that had entered onto her tongue.

Kalliste slowly and slowly awoke from her painful unconsciousness, her head swelled with a heavy rock inside. All she could hear was a brawl happening around her, punches thrown, knives slashing, and grunting. One particular being with whips fought against the blood possessed beings. It seems that all the 5 souls were awakened; fighting against this unknown challenger.

Havik stood up as he reattaches an arm that was once torn from his body. All of a sudden, all 5 turned souls attack the fighter with whips; punching, kicking, and slamming him into defeat. Tiring him out relentlessly.

Havik begins to speak, standing over the tired man. "Fortunately, Hanzo's not here to witness the passion of his apprentice."

"I've got the whole realms waiting to explode into chaos, so let's make this simple. —Sacrifice your blood to the kamidogu and become an agent of chaos. Or..."

"Be reunited with Hanzo." A burst of bright light was blasted towards the man. The power overwhelmed the boy. Havik continued his speech.

Meanwhile, Kalliste reaches over to Kollector's unconscious body. She roughly pushes him, attempting to wake him as she intensely looks behind her.

"Kollector. Wake up!" Kalliste continues to nudge him. And slowly, he briefly moves. A sudden tug dragged Kalliste away from Kollector. Stopping her from doing anything. As she looks up it was Kotal and Mileena. Suddenly, Mileena brutally stomps Kalliste on her stomach, resting her heel against it.

With Mileena's crimson eyes, she glared at Kalliste with a smirk.

"There you are, my unfaithful servant. Still disobeying me?" Mileena said sardonically.

She looks over to Kollector who still seems unawakened. Mileena scoffs.

"Should've scorched her soul while I had the chance." Said Kotal. He too was possessed, and still a true enemy.

With Mileena's heel pressed against Kal's stomach, she peered in a brood. "Best that I end your ser-"

A sudden gunshot blasted through their ears, a noise that gained attention elsewhere.

"That was just the warning shot," Said one of the newcomers. The mercenary cowboy.

With Mileena distracted, Kalliste shuffled away from her heel and began to kick her. It was obvious that Mileena was controlled by this blood code and so Kalliste wanted to worm her out and not kill her. But it all seemed to be difficult considered her blood was bound by the agent of chaos.

By the source of the gunshot. Familiar intruders came in. Ferra and Torr, Reptile, Erron Black, And one unknown soul; an insect

Shots were fired and all the blood bound agents began to fight with the newcomers. Kalliste was entirely unsure if this meant good news. A sudden piercing bullet scorched the side of Mileena's head, to her anger, she focused onto the attacker with anguish and soon left Kalliste alone. While others fought violently to the death.

Kalliste nudged Kollector once more and finally, he awoke. With his blood-orange eyes opening up to Kal, she abruptly hugged him with contentment. Perhaps she was being overly enthusiastic while being in the whole of a brutal riot.

"What... has happened? Kollector weakly says as he tries to mend his headache with his hand. Kalliste tried to make themselves less visible as she drifts into the shadows.

"...I'm entirely unsure. But we're in the middle of a violent brawl. The Empress is controlled by something. All of them are." Kalliste turns behind her as she dimly observes the others.

"Maybe we can-"

Kal's words stopped as she was pushed into the ground. By the sudden attack, Kollector scowls bitterly at the attacker, beginning to fight back. Aethereal being in a straw hat appeared in front of her. Raiden, she remembered. He too was possessed. That fiery red color buried itself into his eyes and head. He stood in her way.

"You deserve death by a Thunder God's wraith!" He exclaimed. Kalliste worriedly stared at him. Because of this blood code parasitically injecting his mind, Kalliste hesitated to fight with him. Especially since he was a god, but for once if she had to die fighting, she would accept death.

A familiar Shokan was being pinned by the blood bound women. Kintaro, she remembered him from the very beginning. As he was bounded and grasped.—

His head was torn off his body.

A splinter of blood and gore drifted across the air. Another woman yelled his name in wretchedness, utterly galling from his gruesome demise. A blonde woman held his head out like a trophy, a grin across her face.

Then there was a loud thunderous roar, red lightning filled the atmosphere, striking against Kalliste to which she felt deeply. A painful shock hurled into her chest.

Suddenly, they all fell stiff. No longer did anyone moved or fought. Perhaps it has vanished. This intense blood code was finally gone from their heads. A red smoke drifted away from them; no longer possessing those reddening eyes.

The Thunder God; Raiden no longer strikes her with his lightning. Kalliste fell weak and bloodied. But finally the fight ended. Kollector made his way to Kalliste who was poorly bruised. He hesitated once more; the type of caring behavior he lacked for most of his life was sullied.

"Kalliste." He called out. For once he heeded, striding his way to her side unknowingly.

Meanwhile, Mileena finally came to her senses. She approached Ermac who was still resting unconscious the whole time. Mileena awakens him.

"Time to go. If we make haste, we can beat Kotal back to Z'unkahrah." As Ermac awoke, his eyes appearing with slight annoyance. "The throne of Outworld is undefended!"

Ermac breaks through his chains and gathers his thoughts.

"We are sorry, Mileena...But we cannot come with you." Ermac says.

"If you're injured, give me your hand.—" As Mileena's hand extends forward, but Ermac hastily swats it away.

"You are not crazy, Mileena. But you are too impetuous to lead. Outworld needs proven leadership."

Mileena furrows in anger by his response. "Don't say it! Don't you dare say it!"

"Outworld needs Kotal Kahn," Ermac says. And with that, Mileena's temper rises. She finds herself to be alone, but as she looks around her surroundings. She spots Kalliste and Kollector, two familiar souls that took a slight ease on her heart. She annoyingly walks over to them.

"Where were you Kalliste?! Ermac has now left his Empress for that pretender!—-" Mileena stops herself from bringing too much volume onto herself.

"Let us leave at once."

In the shadows, they all quickly hurried their way out of the fortress. Into the night of the island, many bodies were piled across their path as they reached the shoreline.

They all reached the closest boat when suddenly, a multitude of stabbing insects overwhelmed them. In the swarm, what emerged was a figure of a woman dressed in black.

"D'vorah." Mileena bitterly said. Snarling at the threat.

The insect unnervingly grinned at the empress.

"This one will not allow you to escape. Kotal Kahn will have you." Sudden ovipositors appeared from their back, gradually walking towards Mileena. Before Mileena could throw a hit, one of its ovipositors managed to hit her in the clavicle. Kalliste immediately reacted, slicing it off. But with such a violent attack on this D'vorah character, she rashly scowled as a multitude of droning bugs appeared vigorously from its stomach, stunning Kalliste as she attempted to swat it away. With Kalliste troubled, D'vorah glared once more at Mileena who was imperceptibly distracted by her bloodied injury on her clavicle. The insect grasped Mileena, instantly covering her with a glutinous substance, like a spider's web.

Finally, as the droning insects flooding the air where Kalliste was distraught, Kalliste immediately stepped forward to which D'vorah held Mileena captive. But what stopped Kalliste was a sharp ovipositor directly at the inch of her skin, the surface slowly waiting to break. She took a deep breath, making sure she didn't move. A scornful expression was paved all over the insect's face. Those beady blackened eyes.

"Move an inch and you will be eviscerated." Kalliste gazed harshly at the insectoid, pressing its venom onto the empress. Nothing but silence between them. Kal felt a tug on her wrist, apparently from Kollector's grip, hauling her to abdicate. She snarled in distress by this infuriating situation, lacking motives.

The insect sensed empty actions and continued to beam nimbly, and with that, those blank responses gave an implication that Kalliste couldn't do anything anymore.

The insect and Mileena had vanished into thin air, all but the swarming insects were left. The empress was gone, her fate was left unknown.


	35. quarrel

3 months had just past and those only who remained were Kalliste, Rain, and Kollector. Rain was mostly in charge of their little group. Throughout the years, Mileena had been imprisoned by Kotal Kahn. The Tarkatans have been gathering by Mileena's side as all prepared for her breakout.

Recently, they've recruited a new "ally" that wishes to free and fight for Mileena, considering Mileena thrives a future for Edenia. A woman dressed in gold attire, black medium hair, and a pearl set of scleras. She had a stern tone about her, she seemed odd.

Her name was Tanya.

Ever since the Havik, Kalliste, and Kollector's relationship had been progressing slowly, he was still hasty in his own demeanor but it was mildly dull between them. Nothing intimate was there, mostly solid amity. Throughout the time, Kollector had been going back to his obsessive wealth and profit collecting. Yet, considering he was a wanted fugitive in Outworld, it wasn't exactly easy taking whatever he wanted without Kotal's embassies constantly out looking for him.

Today, there was a plan to free the empress from Kotal's shackles, Tanya was ultimately confident in her plan as Rain approved of it. Kalliste on the other hand felt a tad bit underneath them, they were both Edenians. Kalliste was just an Outworlder and Kollector was a greedy spider. They both would be entirely closed to the empress, racially. But a focus on that is somewhat pathetic, the future will soon tell what rule Mileena might address.

Kalliste had taken a walk by herself, proceeding to arrive in the meeting area when she felt a sudden presence behind her, yet maybe she was being too paranoid. As she faintly turned her head around, a rough push occurred against her shoulder.

"You, Outworlder. What exactly is your position for the empress?" She came face to face with Tanya.

Kalliste dimly stares at her as Tanya waited for an answer. "—I am unsure exactly. Just an ally... I served Shao Kahn before—" Kalliste felt uneasy by this woman's demeanor, yet she was no Sindel.

"I don't suppose Mileena would have any desire keeping you on her side... it's simply... deplorable." Tanya gave a scornful smirk as Kalliste began to feel confused by her words. What exactly is she stating? Is she being picked on?

"I am having trouble understanding what you're establishing..." Kalliste drifted her focus onto the path of the corridors as she began to leave their conversation. Yet, Tanya won't cease her impudent behavior towards Kalliste. She steps in front of Kalliste.

Kalliste slowly looks up to her. "I suppose it is because I am not Edenian or Tarkatan nor a construct...?" Kalliste said subtly. Her sardonic tone and words slightly bothered the Edenian.

"I don't appreciate those who leave so abruptly when I am speaking," Tanya said stiffly, Kalliste sighed, unamused and unimpressed by her this sudden conflict.

"Do you think of yourself so resilient, Outworlder moll."

Lissom figure stepped into their view, stern virile that abruptly tore a confusing tension. Kollector's body intruded Kalliste's sight, stepping in between Kalliste and Tanya.

"Best you watch your tongue." His voice was filled with robust daunting. He seemed to glare at Tanya with his subduing haste.

Tanya's eyes peaked at Kollector's sudden confrontation.

"Do you speak for this girl?" She mockingly questioned, hands on her hips.

"No, but it is unwise to commence a quarrel with one another. Best that you remove yourself from here." He peered his head closer to Tanya in great annoyance, a conceited smirk still present on her face.

"As soon as I free Mileena, she will soon question your position, Nakadan leech." Tanya's smirk faintly departed, still determined as she began to leave the two, wholly bitter by Kollector's encounter.

Kalliste could only stand so still, remembering Tanya's insignificant words, yet her focus fell upon Kollector's strange but unforeseen barrier of defense. Her eyes gazing heavily at him to which he stammered his glare back at her, he spat inconsolably as he turned his back onto her.

"...That was unnecessary, but I suppose I should thank you. Tanya's words were hardly provoking, mostly confusing..." He proceeded to walk and Kalliste soon followed his movement.

"There is no need for your gratitude. I am beyond weary by Edenians and their sneering pride." He responded rashly.

"...I could've handled it," Kalliste said under her breath, her eyes veering emotionlessly. He reverted his gaze at her; thoroughly displeased by her comment. He scowled.

"Often at times, you possess timidity, that is why I have grown to have various feelings of you." Kal's gaze nonchalantly peered at him. "Of? Or for...?" Kalliste said faintly. Then the impassive expression on her face perished as she chuckled dimly at herself.

Kollector scoffed carelessly, moving much further away from her. By his sudden departure, her character drifted into a solemn tone.

Kalliste passingly moved by his side, obliging his attention once more. Her hand gripped around his upper arm, gaining his attention. He thrust his arm almost immediately by her touch, that obstinate expression on his face always remained onto him. But his pull was not that severe, more so subtle and quick.

"I was going to ask about your... status on the collecting." Kalliste slowly moved aside a hair strand covering her face. Those two colored orbs constantly drifted all around her surroundings, gradually, it rose towards his stare; a brilliant red deepening into her windowed soul. Light and dark cast upon his cause, swallowing his thickening aura that he had kept for almost eternity. Such a lonely more savage, his greed taking him further. Pitiful and lonely, grown into desperation. Covered by filth and ugliness, sworn that his kind would deserve better.

"Kollector." She called out.

His head protruded by her voice. Now his eyes tightened, retaining what she had asked. Kollector's posture released all stiffness and no longer fell idle.

"Collecting... it... It has not been.. performing entirely well. There is no profit if the empress is not here. I only obtain a few gold, all has been lost when Kotal chained me." Kalliste sighed heavily. Slightly disheartened by his situation. "...I would have tried to get your things, but... I'm certain Kotal's embassies filled the palace. Only you mattered at the time." Kalliste indifferently stated.

Kollector softly glowered at her for a moment. Then he resumed his shrewd expression.

"Let us go, Rain and the others await." He states, then proceeds to walk.

In a few moments, there had been a plan prepared and outlined for Mileena's breakout. As Kollector and Kalliste arrived, Rain looked up from the planning table, slightly annoyed.

"There you are, I've beginning to question your whereabouts. We plan for Mileena's escape, Tanya will lead." Rain extended his hand out, pointing towards Tanya who smirked arrogantly; stepping forward.

"If we must free the empress, I will require obstacles to remain clear. I shall do the honors; Kalliste, you'll keep watch for any of Ko'tal's guards wandering around, we must remain at most diligent and quiet if we want to see our empress alive." Tanya walked towards Kalliste, hovering over her figure.

"I'm curious about how you'll play out..." Tanya said quietly at Kalliste. Kollector in the distance slightly scowled at the close interaction between them. Tanya soon noticed his glare and rolled her eyes.

"And what shall I do...?" Kollector called out. Tanya sighed profoundly. Her body language shifted into a carelessness swing as she reverted to the planning table.

"I suppose you shall kill anyone you see that interferes with the outbreak." Tanya nonchalantly said. Rain crossed his arms, looking around the room. He broods his head.

"This very well work, Tanya." Rain stated sternly.

She gave back a bold grin, hands on her hips as she cocked her head at him. Assured and forward in her disposition.


	36. breakout

Kalliste pouted by the number of times she had to do a rescue mission, sadly she did not get the rest she deserved.

Everyone prepared themselves, traveling to Z'unkahrah where Kotal resided alongside the shackled empress. There will be many guards around and only a few of Tarkatan scouts stayed behind as Tanya, Rain, Kalliste, and Kollector continued forth.

They stopped just outside the Koliseum. The outside walls were decorated and still being built to honor the Osh-Tekk emperor. Where the sky runs pale blue, warm golden light shimmering from above and onto dry land. Tanya leads the group, everyone crouched, hidden in the shadows.

The structure of the outside walls were quite obscure, it was completely different from Shao Kahn's palace. Like it was completely thrown and erased from this land.

Near the towering walls, the group noticed a large opening into Koliseum. Kalliste remembered how easy it was to enter as the palace was more under construction and opened. As now it has been mostly covered and built, it seemed more difficult to understand the structure.

Near an entry, a gathering of slave workers were transporting things, guards surrounding them as they kept watch.

Everyone observed as Tanya nodded at the others. She sneakily made her way to one guard, hand covering their mouth as she quickly snapped their head. A sudden guard from in front quickly noticed yet Tanya was quick to react as she blasted him with a fiery orb of heat. A piercing flame staggering the guard's chest.

"Come now." She flicked her finger at the others, signaling that they move quickly.

As they hid near the shadows, observing the open inside the Koliseum. Kalliste pondered for a while.

"Are you sure that Mileena is here..?" Kalliste asked Tanya. She looked back at her with a serious grin.

"She's no petty prisoner, she will be held someplace else special." Tanya states. "Keep in the shadows, and we'll get our empress."

They quickly entered underneath the seatings, a narrow dark hallway where they traveled across and through. Finally, as they arrived in the large corridors, plenty of passing souls lingered into the place, more obstacles in their way. Tanya and Rain peered from their shade from once they came, watching closely to those who soon came close.

A lone guard came their way, and as soon as he was close enough, Tanya pulled him into the gloom, apprehending them coarsely. She tightens her grip as Rain stood over the bound Osh-Tekk guard; his hands entwined with water magic.

"Tell us where Empress Mileena is being held!" Rain exclaims. The guard's face continued to gawk at Rain, silent and stiff. With no response, Tanya cocks her head at Kalliste, indicating her to make the guard talk. Kalliste promptly went by the guard's side, she equipped a dagger and began to designate the surface of the blade onto the guard's bare stomach. The sharp end beginning to draw blood.

"Speak now, Osh-Tekk scum." Tanya hardens her grip around the neck. All they could hear from him was hoarse gasps and dim winces. Tanya began to become impatient as she gazed at Kalliste, pursing her lips.

Kalliste took a deep breath and began digging the blade into the guard's stomach, twisting the dagger intensely, a small river of blood began to pour out of his wound. The guard began to pierce agonizing screams, but Tanya quickly clasped his mouth to prevent him from making too much noise. Yet, his screams were able to slightly bypass her tightening hand.

"Tell us where the empress is, or your intestine shall linger outside your body." Bloodied tears peered from the guard's eyes and finally, he gave a gesture of obedience.

Tanya softly removed her hand from the guard's mouth.

"—-T-the -pits."

"Thank you."

With one final word from the frivolous guard, Tanya instantly snapped the guard's neck backward, almost dulling the connection between his head and neck. Finally, as they got word of where the Empress was held, they hid the guard's body as deep and far into the shadows as they could and began starting their next quest.

"Where are the pits...?" Tanya asked. She looked at Kalliste for an answer.

"...I don't know.." Kalliste dimly said. Slightly stammered by the pressure in Tanya's eyes.

"You've served Sha-"

"I know the way, Tanya." Kollector abruptly spoke, a sparse grin appearing on his face.

"Then show the way, Nakadan." Tanya scornfully said as Kollector began to show the way to the pits. Where all was clear, everyone followed Kollector's steps, keeping themselves hidden and quiet along the way.

There was a small entryway that was heaped with brick walls, a stone stairway leading down below. They all immediately went along the stairs, no longer a golden light fulfilled the corridors of Kotal's, a darkening place began to fill their way. The scent of putrid blood and rot filled the air, it was already a grim area besides all the opulent architecture from above.

The pits were a dark crimson area, bodies hanging along the ceiling, and large chambers filled with odd creatures. In an instant, Tanya's sudden movement gained the attention of the others, she hurriedly ran to a certain area where finally she spotted a shackled Mileena.

She was slightly weakened, broken, and worn out, chained from cobble pillars.

"Empress, I am here now. I've come to set you free." Tanya wholeheartedly spoke to her. She soothes Mileena who feebly trails her eyes onto. Her hand softly caresses the cheek of the empress, comforting her as she proceeds to release her.

Kalliste wandered around the pits, her eyes gazing at these tall abominations contained inside these chambers of liquid. Female bodies, disfigured, razor-sharp teeth, almost resembling Mileena for a moment.

Wondering and glancing around the area, something felt empty, something was missing.

Kalliste blankly stared at Rain. He looks back at her in confusion.

"What is it?" He sternly questions.

"...Where is Kollector?" Kalliste emotionlessly asks. Her eyes darting

Rain unpassionately looks around for a moment, shrugs stiffly back at Kalliste. Kalliste furrows her eyebrows in response and immediately darted out of the pits and up the stairs.

"-Kallista!" Rain exclaims in sternness. Tanya slowly turns towards Rain in a bitter and indifferent expression.

"Can't trust Outworlders," Tanya said haughtily. She gives a scanty smirk, but when she imperceptibly struggles with the shackles around the empress, she grows slightly frustrated.

"Rain. Come assist me with this."

When Kalliste finally reached the top of the stairs, exiting from the pits, she rushed against the walls where the shadows were burrowed and hindered. She concentrated for a moment, shutting her eyes as she thickened her strength in her darkness; she looked at her hands. It glowed a blacken umbra, surrounding her entire body as she gave flowed into the shadows. Beginning her search for the misplaced Kollector.

Kollector where are you?

She gave into her thoughts, searching within her mind of where his whereabouts could falter. His only desire ever was... collecting. Could he be...? In... or near a chamber of gold and riches? A place where he could only yearn to go. Climbing onto the ceilings where she distorted flat across the tall ceilings, soaring in the shadows, searching for the greedy spider.

A place where it all began. Kalliste began to familiarize her sense of the way in the innovative corridors. She sprang into every corner of gloom there ever was in each hallway. Keeping watch of every soul that she witnessed, an empty and clear passage gave her an interest.

Slowly she crept down from above the dark ceilings, her eyes distended when she finally detected a creeping goblin with six arms. How did he exactly come here without detection and violence? From climbing down below, she gave a vague expression; an aura of exceeding gloom perspiring around her countenance.

Her feet touching the marble floors, she nonchalantly strode her way behind him. But when she crept behind him, Kollector managed to enter into the treasure room, the passage pervaded with deadly traps now disabled. He marched his way into the room, his mind met with indulgence.

Now Kalliste grows impatient and irritable, beginning to follow him from behind.

Kollector hungrily searches in the piles of gold, riches overflowing and surrounding him. He searches for something.

Kalliste finally reaches up to him as he slouches over the riches like a savage he is. His excessive avarice overcoming him once again.

"Kollector." She calls out. He turns around, glances at her, and continues his digging.

Kalliste purses her lips and glares at him as her hands laid against her hips in fretfulness.

"We must leave, we have found the empress and we now are leaving." She continues forth, closening in on Kollector's build.

"I must find my satchel... and-" He pauses for a moment, raising a piece of jewelry in his fingers, his eyes radiating by the sight of it. His smile grows big. Meanwhile, Kalliste continues to grow utterly impatient.

Kalliste begins to lay her hand on his arm, her sudden touch jolting him for a moment. Her eyes drifted away for a moment, squinting her vision into the further distance. As she rose from the ground, the floors covered in gold coins. She marches her way to another pile where she spots a fabric satchel. Intricate and detailed; it definitely belonged to Kollector. Kal rushed over to it, obtaining it into her own hands and quickly making her way back to Kollector.

She extends the satchel near the Kollector's view. As soon as he notices it, he grabs it like a madman.

"There, now we sh-"

The sounds of intruding footsteps, weapons clashing together stopped her words. Kalliste hastily turned around, a group of guards flooding the exit.

Kalliste and Kollector both stared at the sudden intrusion, now they are in beyond trouble.

A sudden familiar figure appeared, hovering over the guards.

Ermac.


	37. dear

(Warning: NSFW and smut content is presented in this chapter with explicit writing.)

"Ermac..." Kalliste softly called out. Her eyes furrowed in confusion, utterly astounded by his appearance.

As he hovers from above, looking down at Kalliste and Kollector, he broods his viridescent eyes.

"You've come unwelcomed into the treasure room, Kotal Kahn will now have you." He comes forth slowly, Kollector snarled frantically and began to throw a chakram, launching it directly at Ermac who swiftly moved himself, he is now threatened to attack back. He purses his hands, releasing green energy at them to which they scatter like pigs. As they split apart, now trying to get their way towards the exit, Ermac points at them, ordering the guards to move.

They stumbled on the jagged piles of riches, throwing projectiles at the guards that continued to move forward at them. Weapons piercing themselves into flesh, the surfaces breaking, bleeding. With every guard that made their way to them, dropping like files; only Ermac was left.

His telekinetic power holstered Kalliste into the air, launching her harshly onto her back, Kollector scowled, clenching his hands to which a flaming blue flame sparked heavily at Ermac who continued to face Kalliste. Kollector's fire shoved Ermac off the air, a force pushing him.

"Kalliste," Kollector exclaimed. He charges towards Ermac, equipping his sickles from his satchel, and begins to strike at the fallen construct. Ermac quickly moves, turning around towards Kollector as he immediately takes hold of him by his green energy. This force beginning to tighten Kollector's lean body, he tenses his teeth as Ermac's telekinetic strength begins to stiffen his flesh and bones.

Kalliste slowly adjusts herself as the extreme impact on her back made her cramped. As she gradually focuses her vision on what was happening with Ermac, she widens her eyes with great intent, beginning to rush over. Kollector almost being squeezed like a difficult package to be opened.

Kalliste charged heavily at Ermac's back, grabbing his supposed neck, thrusting him forcefully into the ground. When Ermac fell onto his back, Kalliste stomped at him with her hardening heel, immediately looking at Kollector who breathed heavily from almost being choked from his whole body. Kalliste gave one last brutal kick to Ermac's head, a blow that was enough to knock him unconscious.

"Let's go."

They both stumbled away, hurriedly ran into the passage as more guards appeared in their way. Kalliste wavered a bit, she knew that the others wouldn't stay and wait for them. They already got their empress, and so they left selfishly. And the only priority they had left was to leave immediately; perhaps bruised and beaten but still alive to leave this place.

"What of the others?" Kollector questions. Kalliste rolls her eyes, concentrating on their path of freedom.

"I'm sure they have already left, they would not linger to wait," Kalliste said bitterly. It seemed almost everything after Shao Kahn's empire; all had fallen weak. It's always strong at one point, but things will eventually come to a frail end.

Through the narrow hallway, brick walls, and lack of lights. They ran through it as an overwhelming amount of presence followed them. Kotal's guard's continued to pester them. But even a quarter towards the exit of this narrow passage, another roam in front of them blocked their way.

Kollector and Kalliste stopped in their tracks as they were blocked by embassies from front and back.

"Surrender! Under the emperor's orders!" And Osh-Tekk guard announces. All the keepers pointed and readied their weapons at them. Kollector began to grow weary and concern for their situation. Kalliste side-eyes him.

"If it weren't for your greed..." She purses her lips at him, subtly raising her hands. She takes one step forward.

The guard jolts in his steps, thrusting his spear a bit closer to Kalliste who continues to move.

Kollector widens his eyes in slight peculiarity. "Kalliste." He calls out, questioning her odd intentions.

Kal ignores him, her eyes continuing to glare at the supposed leader of the guards. With piecing gloom slowly and gradually covering her orbs. They turn utterly black, biting her lip. The guard's eyes began to quiver, even stern, she sensed timid stumbling.

She slightly turns her head at Kollector.

"Stay down." She speaks to him into his mind. He hesitates a bit but when her eyes met with his, instantly he goes down by her orders.

Kalliste frantically turns in front of her. A force from her suddenly sprang. A shadow of lethal force went through all the guards that stood idly by. It was unexpected, but their deaths swiftly tore through their stomach, splitting their bodies of flesh in halves. Now, everything in their path was coated and flooded with bloody viscera. The bodies now complied like unclean, disseminated toys from a child.

A sparse striking pain suddenly entered into her brain. All that force, all the strength gave her tremendous pain in her head. But she couldn't continue to stumble any longer. Turning around to Kollector who he slowly adjusts to his surroundings.

"Come. Let's hurry." She grabs him by his wrist once more, pulling him as they continue further into the passage.

Finally, as the sunlight greeted them outside, the warm air soothe their aura. Outside the walls of the koliseum, their path laid empty. No traveling creatures were left for them. Only they had to travel on foot. Kalliste sighed with frustration by what she had seen.

"Those pathetic Edenians!" Kollector vented. He clenches his hands in exasperation.

"We must continue, we'll find our way on foot." Kalliste and Kollector paced themselves further from the walls of Kotal's koliseum.

The fulfilling greenery beneath their feet soon perished as they entered dry land, walking further and further from Kotal's area.

Under the warm sunset, it was beginning to become nightfall and they wandered into a forest, a different kind. Even with the serene background they previously came from, as soon as they entered this place, it sends an uneasy feeling down their spines.

The trees were thick, large, and brooding. A perpetual murk inundating the atmosphere. Where the air grew thin and cold, Kalliste slowly wandered off as Kollector deliberately followed her. But he continued to gaze around their surroundings.

"We are in the living forest, if snared by these trees, we become devoured, apart of this forest." He calls out. Kalliste stopped in her steps. Turning around and facing him.

"The living forest...?" Kalliste curiously looks around. Noticing a face on a certain large tree. The face began to slowly face her. Kalliste stammered a bit in her tracks, beginning to rush off.

He snarled, rushing by Kal's side.

"Are you perhaps afraid...?" He dimly mocks. Kalliste shots at him with a glare.

"No, we just shouldn't be here, if we are to be eaten by wood." Kalliste paced her movement, starting to be unsure of where her path leads her.

But her emotions overwhelmed her for a moment, remembering Tanya and Rain, just abandoning them both, but it was as well as Kollector's fault for running off like a spoiled child. If only she had not cared for him. If only fondness was not ribboned inside her brain.

"Do you know the way out of here? ...I thought.. this was the dead woods.. but this is far worse," Kalliste commented. Now she finally saw it, high above across the tree line, where the branches spread out; bodies were strung out like cold laundry. Kollector closed in on her.

"If you dread, the forest will grow ravenous of your fear. It is best that you remain serene." He spoke as his grip settled against her shoulder, a sense of inclination from him. Kollector looks around for a moment, releasing his hand.

"Best we wait till dawn." He suggested. Kalliste pondered for a moment. He seemed calm.

They settled a bit far off the path of this living forest, resting on the forest floors where a small campfire rose in front. Kalliste leaned against a tree stump behind her. She contemplated a lot about the mission just earlier. Many infuriating events, vexatious people she just had to be with. Kollector was sitting idly by, delving into his satchel once more, admiring every possession he had cached in that bag. Kal glared at him dimly, and finally, he noticed her fumed orbs. Furrowed brows at him, he gazed back at her in bewilderment.

Kollector inconsiderably shrugs. "What is it?" He asks obtusely. She drops her head in weariness.

"...Are you satisfied now?" She says dolefully. He clenches his teeth in dullness once more. Now he cocks his head in dismay along with sparse inconvenience.

Planting his hand against his chest. "You are displeased with me..? Do you know not loathe the Edenians who chose to escape without you? -You have always chosen to come by my side even when I do not demand for it." His dispute grows sharp, as if his words dug deep into her psyche.

Kal's expression fell soft. She leans her head onto her arm, sitting as she tucks her knees close to her chest. No longer she could hear his intensive hands sifting through that satchel of overflowing coins.

Faint footsteps coming closer, everything she heard grew concern to her. When Kalliste lifted her head from her arms, quickly turning her head to her right; Kollector was suddenly by her side. She shifted a bit from his unexpected appearance. She unfolded her legs across the forest floor, spreading it far from her body, Kal's hands planting against the ground.

Kollector's sudden hand wrapped around her arm, his eyes turning misty with obscure intentions. He seemed strangely soft, his behavior starting to disquiet Kalliste. He moves away from her right side and goes in front of her, crawling as they both remain on the ground.

"Kollector-" He plants his hand onto her head, almost like he's patting her. Was he trying to be affectionate? His expression seemed so painfully delicate, yet rattling.

With one hand around her head, a caress seemingly so peculiar, with the other he travels his fingers only her revealed chest, just underneath her collarbone. It travels in between her jacket and top. Understanding his true intentions, Kalliste abruptly jolts from her position. Before she could even recoil away from his touch, Kollector begins to draw open her top.

"-Kollector?! Wha-" Continuing to pursue her words only fell into faint moans.

The hand of his hungrily grasping onto her soft protruding organs resting on her upper front chest. Without hesitation, he tends closer, giving his mouth around her breast. Kalliste can only weep in confusion and flame, the heart beneath her tissue so undoubtedly heard by him as Kollector continues to feed.

Such a feeling never felt before, crying in such ardent excitement.

Leaning further down her bare body, his hands begin to escort themselves onto her lower region. Slipping underneath that firm, black leather pants of hers, palms slip themselves to a new section of a woman's fortitude. Kalliste didn't choose to hold back, she didn't fight but could only feel her body's temperature turn insanely humid.

Discovering his greedy hands further into her body, playing her like a flesh instrument.

Kalliste could not look any further as she leans her head, upturned against the tree stump. When Kollector peers at her unattentive eyes, his higher set of arms begin to attend around her head, softly forcing her to seek his venereal conduct.

Biting her lip, she is almost uncomfortable yet immersed by the feeling of singing blood coursing through her veins. Finally, with some effort, she proceeds to stop him. But no luck as he remains to slither intensity along her sobbing passage.

Heat began to gather, everything in her body ready to engage with a desperate release, the last sensation. She still wishes to stop this, but she still aches for this.

"...-I...I.." Kalliste struggles to speak, her words faint and sullied as she could only wince by deep fulfillment. Tightening her legs together against his grip, Kalliste intensely braced for the impact of bittersweetness.

Her mind fell numb by the sudden culmination.

Sleep overtakes her as a certain love wraps itself alongside with her.


	38. rebelling

Groggy and unturned, Kalliste felt herself to be stiff, her body aching all over; just as she had expected.

"Good, you are awake." Kollector's voice spoke, jolting Kal in her place. He grinned softly but almost unnervingly at her.

She widens her eyes, looking around for a moment. Even in this odd, gloomy forest, the day never came, it was here but it was never allowed in this place.

"Well, are you? Kalliste?" Kollector asks. Kalliste stands on her feet.

"...What happened...?" Kalliste faintly questions.

"Nothing of the sorts..." Kollector says. Kalliste shakes her head in concern. The fire had died out. The forest slightly showed daylight but remained in its dark and hollow atmosphere.

"... Was that a dream...?" Kalliste muttered under her breath. Her pale face began to glow red, pockets of heat residing inside her cheeks.

Kollector looked confused.

"What dream...?" He said. Kalliste flinched from his words. A bit dumbfounded.

She sighed.

"Nothing."

Then she watched Kollector digging in his satchel. Observing every nature of him, his soul, and demeanor. Contemplating quite deeply about something.

She stepped forward.

"Kollector." She called out. Kalliste suddenly feels uncertain about herself. But a moment of clarity came through.

He gradually turned his head at her, waiting for her reason for questioning.

"...What do you think of me?"

He blankly gawked at her.

"What is it you mean..?" He replied.

Gradually making her way closer to him, she bashfully smiled.

"I mean... Do you feel any attachment for me?"

He stared at her for a good amount of time. Peering into her smitten soul.

"...I do not know passion nor any of its value... Its matter is something I had not experienced in all of my commitment to serving Shao Kahn. It...is...unknown to me." Kollector's face continued to fall delicately in his words. Kalliste felt his sympathy, somewhat intrigued by his speech.

"So...you are confessing your feelings?" Kalliste asked confidently. He faintly scowled to himself.

"...Your devotion is... cherished." He said in a quite uneasy tone. Kalliste softly smiled at his response, coming closer she pulls him into her arms as she gives him a warm embrace. He didn't resist, he didn't push but he kept still in her grasp. His arms softly holding her back as he gave in to their special bond.

When Kalliste pulled away, Kollector suddenly patted her head in an odd matter. Petting her head as if she was a dog. It was a strange gesture but she understood that he lacked knowledge of affection. Kalliste lacked it too but she could learn quickly.

"Why do you pet me as if I am an animal...?" Kalliste asked scornfully. Kollector fell hasty once more, somewhat annoyed by her comment. She smiled, beginning to caress underneath his chin, pulling him closer as Kalliste gave into his muzzle. Their lips interlocking, pressing softly on one another. Kollector was slightly bewildered and uneasy by the contact, but he gave into the sweet intimacy of their bond.

Putting his hands on her shoulder, he slightly pushed her away for a release.

"...let us go."

Kalliste looked at him blankly. "Where would... we go?" She looked all around their surroundings, dumbfounded about their situation. Kollector sighed heavily.

"Perhaps It is best to return to Mileena. We cannot stray as petty vagrants... I wish not to experience that any longer." He said solemnly. Kalliste nodded. Soon, they departed the ghastly forest, the trees that continued to watch them.

—

Tired and weary, mostly Kalliste became exhausted. Their ways were crossed, tethered, and lost. Of course, they didn't know where the others would be. And soon Kalliste grew irritable.

"...Do you even know where we're going...?" Kalliste asked faintly. Kollector kept going forward. They still lingered in a dark place, but no longer present in the living forest. No trees surrounded them but more so an empty void. The smell of hasty smoke and blood filled the air.

She looked around and found themselves in a dark forsaken space.

"...This is the wastelands of Outworld," Kollector spoke. Kalliste sighed impatiently.

"Mileena is not here." Kalliste crosses her arms as Kollector began wandering on the shores of the wasteland. The sky was dark violet, an eternal night raining over them. Kollector began searching in the debris where he swerved like a rat.

Of course, his usual obsession was clear to the eyes. Kalliste rolled her eyes, immediately dull.

"Seems that this place is beyond desolate. I doubt there is anything worth treasuring." Kalliste paced around the deserted area, gawking at every bit of the land. But she then laid her eyes onto Kollector who crawled all over the place. Suddenly her body felt soft, an effusive feeling in her stomach as she gradually made her way to him.

She put her hand onto his back; his deltoid. A delicate friction against his skin to which he slowly turned his head at her. He rose a brow, confused by her fond intentions.

He stood up from the ground, staring at her. Kalliste faintly beamed.

"Let's go, Kollector. There is nothing here." Her sullied tone drifted apart. A sincere expression but soon departed as she made her way elsewhere. He agreed, maybe nothing was of value here.

Finally, they withdrew themselves out of this forsaken place. 

(Sorry, so short.)


	39. no love is sorrow

Outworld was now ruled by Kotal Kahn. Now nowhere for Kollector and Kalliste was safe. But they had to find Mileena before anything else happens, at least they'll be apart of something.

They found themselves in a heated environment, a jungle. Where so many lively insects, pests, and animals roamed around freely. Plants and greenery wafting in their faces. She eyed Kollector for a moment, understanding that heat would not affect him so deeply as he was always bare at times; wearing his hood and trousers. Never wearing shoes- perhaps it would look silly on him.

Kalliste fanned herself.

"Kollector, do you know where we are?"

His back still turned to her as they continue walking in the jungle.

"We are in the Kuatan Jungle."

Kalliste glanced all over. Slightly unfamiliar with her surroundings. She lived mostly in the dry, monotonous Outworld for most of her time. Certain places she had never explored or been in.

Her feet met with water, glistening in the bright sunlight. Suddenly, she felt content with the surroundings, even with visible wildlife near them - the aching and desolate place they were previously in was wretched.

"I've not been here before..." Kalliste said. She tried making conversation as his back is still faced her. Kalliste peered as if she was waiting for something.

"Is that so..?" Kollector muttered. His tone was dismissive, causing Kalliste to feel faintly agitated. She didn't bother dawdling on that topic and pondered about something else. Catching up to Kollector's side, she ogled at him harmoniously. Her peering head was in his view, causing him to glance at her with dismay.

He continued to gawk at her as her behavior seemed a little bit odd. Then he stopped his movement against the jungle floor.

"What is it?" He questioned irritably.

Her face still gleamed pleasantly, clasping her two hands together in front of her body.

"Nothing. -I guess I'm just appeased that we are much closer." A gleeful smile graced her face. Kollector somewhat rolled his eyes - that faintly displeased face that was present. He swatted his head and continued to walk further into the jungle. Supposedly her behavior was out of the ordinary considering that she was always so reserved and careless - Finding that love had lifted her spirits after all this time. But it never was substantial for Kollector.

Kalliste could see it in his eyes; that irked and greyed out feeling in him.

Then her brightly lit face died out.

"Are you bothered?" She cocked her head at him.

Kollector's demeanor held nothing but blankless, but he soon turned to seek Kal's courteous face.

"No. I am solely keen on finding the others." Kal gave a stiff and unsatisfied expression.

Before Kal could speak any other word, a weapon of some kind grazed in between them. They both looked at the weapon; a golden kobu Jutsu sharply embedded with the ground.

"Not another move." A feminine voice called out. High up in the trees, Kalliste and Kollector both looked at the source. A figure jumping down - a familiar soul making their way at them.

"Tanya." Kalliste greeted out.

Tanya walked in a stifling manner. She had a smirk on her face while making her way towards them.

"What is your purpose here?" Tanya questioned.

Before Kalliste could step further to speak, Kollector went forward instead.

"We are here for the Empress's service." His words curled, that obscure accent of his.

"You still assume you are apart of the empress's court?"

"You left us." Kalliste bitterly exclaimed. Her brows furrowed in irritation. Tanya rolled her pearl set of eyes.

"As I recall, you came fetching for him-" She pointed towards Kollector. "We wouldn't dare wait for you as our empress is certainly more worthy than him."

Kalliste huffed with inflamed frustration for the Edenian.

"Well, looks like you made it in one piece. I am impressed." Tanya glared at them with scornful grins. A set of footsteps came closening in on them. Empress Mileena comes in view, she looks compelling as ever as she strides her way closer.

"Kalliste. - Kollector. What brings you here?" Mileena says. Tanya turns to her empress, approaching her.

"-These two wish to join your court despite leaving you upon your rescue back in Z'unkahrah." Both Mileena and Tanya conversed with each other under the glistening jungle heat. "I say that they are unreliable. Two disreputable of your kind, empress."

Kalliste and Kollector could not completely understand their conversation of plotting. Kalliste continued to feel entirely sour for Tanya's unwelcoming presence. She turned to Kollector who blankly waited for the two Edenian's conclusion.

"Kollector, are you sure you wish to side with them?" Kalliste unsurely asked. His eyes slowly glared at his. A sudden dark scowl set within his orbs.

"There is no purpose without servicing Shao Kahn's descent, Kalliste. You wish not to serve, then part your ways." Such swift darkening expressions set an ache within her heart. She was feeling too lighthearted, too fragile in this relationship of passion. His sudden tone of bitterness was unnecessary, but the terms of service and what it leads to was important for him. Always so keen on rewards, wealth, and gold. She kept forgetting about his obsession.

He walked away from her and approached the two.

"What is your decision, empress?" He lightly bowed, presenting that courteous mannerism. Mileena glanced at him.

"Very well then, you've served my father for many years. There will be no wasting your subjection."

Kalliste peered at their little grouping.

"Then what will my use be to you, empress?" Kalliste called out. They were already making their way back when Mileena approached Kalliste.

Her piercing gold eyes gazed at the outworlder.

"I'm not certain. You've defiled my orders before, abandoning me when I was necessitated by Havik, and leaving me to be captured by the Osh-tekk." Her words puzzled Kalliste for a moment, guilt-tripping her. In the far distance, she could see Tanya smirk while Kollector did nothing to the discussion.

The fault in Kal's expression was clear as Mileena had already settled with her resolution. The silence was all Kalliste could bear.

"That's what I thought." Mileena departed away from Kalliste. She stood there stiff and cold as if frostbite had taken over her body despite being so drenched in heat. Kalliste wanted to scream her real reasons out in the open, but saying that she did all those things because she cared for Kollector is difficult to bring out. It didn't matter to anyone anyway.

Kalliste ran up to Kollector's side, a hand on his shoulder to cease his movement.

"Kollector." When their eyes met, a solemn look on her face that held pulling trance.

"Please. You have to persist Mileena. I did all those things so that I could save you. Without me, you would not be here." Kalliste glared at his eyes with intensity, her distress overpowering her desperation. Her hand held tightly around his, a softening touch around his own - giving sparse serenity.

He exhaled a faint scowl.

"I will declare your reasons to the empress." He gave a sharp smile at her. Kollector tried departing his way from her but Kalliste gripped tightly once more around his wrist before he could walk away. Eyes of darkness peered into his. A more serious expression than before.

"Do not forget what I have done for you. My heart is still at ease for you and I hope you do not spoil it. - I will be around the jungle, considering that I am not welcomed..." Kalliste could only show her affection through her hands but glanced from afar as Tanya peered at the two. Kalliste grimaced in impediment and parted her ways from Kollector, their hands leaving contact as Kalliste drifted into the shades of the jungle.

I can't wait for mk11 ultimate


	40. eternal

There, drew the night, a warm night. A lonesome dark time. Kalliste had to be further off Mileena's camp. The Tarkatans held no threat to her, but they were ordered that she was not permitted to linger.

So she wandered into the jungle for a long period of time, settling herself in a sufficient spot where she could gather some wood and a campfire. Not much she could do on her own expect wait for Mileena's proposition- yet she wasn't entirely sure if Kollector would consider helping her as soon as possible.

All her thoughts perished as the wild nightlife was soothing to her ears. The rustling of past leaves came to occur, she glanced around her surroundings until she found a plump boar passing through the greenery. Her stomach turned, reminding her of her empty hunger. She slowly rose from the jungle floor and prepared herself in a hunting stance.

It did not seem fazed by the firelight, the scanty whispers underneath her boots. With one handheld tightly around her dagger, she tensed her breathing to the point where it became sharp inside her lungs. The boar stood idly by, sniffing the greenery around it. She crouched down where she blended herself with the jungle; watching the boar quietly as possible.

Before she could make move closer —

Leaves rustling occurred quite loudly. Then suddenly, the wild boar drifted away to Kal's disappointment. She abruptly stood up in annoyance, wondering what source caused the beast to pester away.

Settling her eyes in the dark, she encountered a tall figure and instantly charged at the intruder. The knife was so close to tearing some skin, but a tough set of arms had already apprehended her limbs. She tensed up until her vision settled in the night. Already the figure she set eyes upon was coming clear.

"Kollector?" She called out. He softens his grip and released her.

His eyes glowed in the faint night. A soothing atmosphere all around them. Just the sight gave peace to her core. But she was intent on knowing if he had an answer from Mileena.

"Have you come to bear news?" She asked. Her eyes followed Kollector as he circled the little campfire she provided.

"Yes. — Mileena means to ambush Kotal tomorrow. Perhaps you should come." Kollector says. Kalliste blankly looks at him as his words were not what she had expected. Nothing concerning her position at Mileena's court. Looking deep into her thoughts, she only wished to be in the same position as Kollector so that she had a purpose alongside him. But the thought of serving someone for eternity was just dreadful to her.

"...This is not what I meant by; news..." Kalliste says solemnly.

"Yet, I have brought you this." Kollector upper set of arms come forward to Kalliste with a basket woven bowl with some sort of odd porridge in it.

"Food...how thoughtful," Kalliste faintly takes the bowl, gradually feeding herself - drenched in sullied gloom.

"Please. Did you talk with Mileena?" Kalliste pleaded.

"It was not my place to," Kollector says. Her brows furrowed to his response.

"What do you mean? You won't consider helping my position?" Kollector gazed at her with irk. Becoming tiresome with her.

"I have yet to tell her. Tomorrow you will come. Explain to her yourself." He speaks, assured with his words as Kalliste glares back at him with uncertainty. He begins to walk away. The night returning its lonesome aura once again, but Kalliste won't let it.

"Kollector." She called out. He turns around - a fretful expression laid around his face.

"What is it?" Kollector says restlessly.

Kalliste relaxes her posture.

"Would you care to stay?" She asked. He stands there for a moment until he dubiously nods - coming by her side. Kollector seemed unsure with his choice, but what other infatuating things would he do coming back to Mileena's camp? The only thing he seemed close with; was Kalliste. Supposedly he had to admit that her companionship was pleasant. A type of bond that he would have never expected in all his life of adverse misery. 

She moved an inch closer, time after time. Finding herself leaning against Kollector's shoulder; his fine lean deltoid. Her arm crosses underneath his arm, holding him closer to her. These sudden actions made Kollector slightly apprehensive but he felt like he grieved for this affection. 

All he did was stare at the crackling fire in front but he felt that his arm was being led to a tight cease; all guided by Kalliste's hand. He looked over and soon noticed that she was moving his hand through a lewd area. Kollector jolted by the realization. The sudden startle made Kalliste sneer with puzzlement. 

More buried into her clothing, he felt his fingers inch along lines of flesh. But his fingers were tense - as if he was frozen by the situation.

Kollector felt himself heat up by the depraved position. But when he looks at Kalliste's relaxed face. Realizing that she was gaining pleasure from this. And so he didn't want to withdraw but still found himself jittery. 

"...You find pleasure from this?" Kollector asked dully. 

Kalliste made an "Mhm" sound - agreeing to his question. Then she stopped guiding his hand. She withdrawn the progress of pleasure then looked at Kollector. 

"You--- Have you never had... this sort of feeling?" Kalliste questions him greatly, intrigued by the complete absence of fulfillment. Of course, life was not all about satisfying yourself with others, more so the achievement of your ambitions. But if you find yourself enticed with someone; you'll long for the ritual of lovemaking. 

In return to Kal's question. Kollector shook his head assuredly. "I do not indulge in... sexual endeavors..." He said quite timidly. 

She was deeply fascinated. 

"I suppose no one would ever consider you." Kalliste joked, snickering softly. Her words somewhat irked Kollector. Suddenly Kollector stood up from the ground. Kalliste glared at him with concern. 

"Did that disturb you?" 

"No. -- I will come for you in the morning. Best that you sleep." Kalliste's eyes followed him until he disappeared in the dark jungle leaves. She was left with an emptiness in her stomach. He never said good night or bye. Always left with inconsiderate acts. 

She felt her eyes become heavy. Finally laying on her back where the bright moon perfectly faced her from above. It was all she saw until she drifted off into sweet slumber.

\----------------------------

The dreams she dreamed was peculiar. The past that she experienced - those awful moments replayed in her mind. -- There were distant voices, someone calling out to her. 

"Kalliste." They nudged her shoulder excessively. Her body tried so hard to awake until the piercing sunlight poked at her vision - a hand waking her once more. When her eyes finally opened, the sight of Kollector gave tranquility in an instant. The hazy and groggy feeling weighed her down as she attempted to rise from the jungle floor.

"Come, the others have already left to Z'unkahrah." Then the haziness perished almost in an instant as soon as he addressed the situation. 

"I thought we would reason with Mileena?" Kalliste said dimly. 

"The empress had no patience for it. She is keen on her ambush on Kotal. Best we make way there now. " He lifted her from the ground as Kalliste huffed in frustration. 

They began to walk through the greenery. The bright jungle air surrounded their journey.


	41. outworld

The pathway they remained on was vigilant and further away from other crowds. The two remained on their own as Mileena's embassies were further out than expected. Kalliste held weight in her stomach as she knew she wasn't entirely permitted in Mileena's court.

Mileena, Rain, and Tanya were no were to be seen. But they could see no familiar tarkatan present in the Outworld sun. Kalliste felt herself suddenly anxious as they neared themselves into the outer parts of the outworld marketplace. Kalliste suddenly pulled Kollector from the open, dragging him to a large tower of barrels and greenery.

Faint annoyance was present on her face.

"We cannot just stride our way into the public. Your mere sight will alert the people." Kollector glared at her. Then Kalliste soaked in the situation. "You do not know their whereabouts?" She asked dimly.

Kalliste looked around, glancing into the distance, trying to settle her vision and knowledge in the crowded marketplace. She sighed while keeping her and Kollector hidden in the warm shade.

"Can you tell you what Mileena's plan is?" Kalliste asks.

A moment passes.

"There came a familiar earthrealmer, a savage of his kind. Kano. Perhaps you may know of him?" Kollector speaks. The name Kano entered her mind, processing what it meant. Then it hit her. Kano was that wretched human being who reeked of vulgarity and putrid essences. Her face turned sour by the thought of him.

"Kano? Why speak of him?" She asks.

"Kano means to assist with Mileena. He will act by Kotal's side and hope to kill him." Kollector addresses. The thought of Kano assassinating the Kahn seemed doubtful and pitiful. She gave a timid smirk and stood up from hiding. "And what else? The ambush? Why is Mileena so confident in this plan?" Then Kollector begins to smile unnervingly.

"She possesses a compelling amulet. An amulet from an elder god." His face glows as he continues to speak of this talisman.

Kalliste raises a brow.

"From an elder god? How did -" Then she was cut off as Kollector begin to pull her into an unknown direction.

"Save your tongue. Kotal arrives." Kollector drags both of them into the slips of the buildings. The alleyways where they continued to hide in. It was bare and empty. A crowd out in the open where a huge carriage gradually passed through the public. They continued to observe the situation.

"Do you even know where Mileena is?" Kalliste questions with concern. Kollector looks at her, a finger laid against his muzzle - indicating her to quiet down. Feet were shuffling from behind them from an unknown soul.

"You two! Get up!" A male voice shouted from behind. One of Kotal's guard confronted them, a spear he held directly pointing against them. Kollector and Kalliste slowly rose from the ground, timidly raising their hands. The guard glared at Kollector with such anguish.

"A nakadan and... you! Kotal will h—"His words ceased, and Kalliste could only see the man's face erupt in blood. Kollector's mace ball completely demolished his head. Kalliste looked at him with blankness. It was not because of the vivid gorefest that just occurred to her - it was just very unexpected. Kollector glanced back at her muddled expression; smiling at his done deed.

"Let us remove ourselves from here." Kollector stepped over the bloodied corpse and soon drifted off into the dry alleyways until he spotted a group up ahead. Kalliste looked both ways until she noticed Kollector parting himself with her. She followed his pace until he stopped. She spotted a group of familiar tarkatans hiding in the shadows.

They approached their way closer as there came a woman in gold: Tanya. She accompanied the group of Takaratans and soon noticed Kollector coming into view.

"Well, well, seems that you have appeared after all. Trying to fetch for extra coin, Kollector?" Tanya teased. The expression of scorn perished from her face as she detected Kalliste beside him.

"Why is she here?" Tanya questioned with bitter peculiarity.

Kalliste huffed, an expression of irritation subdues her emotions. Crossing her arms she glares at Tanya. Kollector extends his arm out in front of Kal.

"She will fight alongside Mileena," Kollector responds. Tanya looked annoyed, irritable, and displeased. But she relaxes her expression.

"No matter. The carriage has stopped, now we begin." She extends her hand out and speaks in the tarkatan's tongue. Now the fight begins as many have begun to tread out into the public. The chattering and roars of the tarkatan army rises as they charge into the open, a fight unleashed among Kotal's embassies.

Kollector begins to unleash himself among the chaos - instantly slicing someone's head off with his golden sickle. The spirit of fighting has not yet lit up in Kal's soul.

She could hear the clashing of weapons, grunting of men - but she soon observed the battlefield and spotted 3 familiar souls.

Ermac, the cowboy, and that insectoid. It seemed that Kotal's court was becoming stronger than ever. He was the rightful Kahn of Outworld now. But it'll all change to Mileena's will.

A single shot pierced near Kal's body almost grazing her. With widened eyes, she glared towards a man that extended his arm out - holding a firearm.

"You're lucky that was only a warnin' shot." He said.

Kalliste tilted her head at him, trying to understand if she knew his name. She knew him from being closer to Skarlet before. But his name was a blur.

"Don't remember me? - Name's Erron Black." One of the tarkatan's charged at him, but with ease, he pierced its head with one of his bullets without looking.

"You served alongside Shao Kahn. Now with Kotal." Kalliste said.

He kept his firearm held constant - facing it directly towards Kalliste.

"He's Kahn now. As long as he's payin' and on the winnin' side. You, on the other hand, picked the bad seed. You ain't gonna' last long." His words felt taunting but Kalliste gave no interest in his comments and statements. Pursing her lips she scowls at him deeply.

"Now say your last prayers."

"Won't be that easy." Kalliste sinks into the ground, perishing into thin air. Where she appears behind him through all the black haze. She kicks him, thrusting her strength upon him. He seemed too dependent on his firearms - Kalliste knew he lacked close kombat. Still trying to fight him - eluding his piercing bullets, a hardening clash arose beside them. There came two men; Kano and Kotal. They had already brawled from inside the carriage, carrying out their brutality from outside.

A sudden jab hit Kalliste out of surprise - her focus was too much on the fight of Kano and Kotal. Erron's hit made her collapse onto the ground, his blow was quite severe.

Kalliste tried to mend the blow that was impacted onto her head - only able to see the barrel of Erron's gun pointing closely at her; ready to shoot.

When the shape of the gun abruptly disappeared from view. The sun was so bright that it blinded her for a moment. The piercingly loud bullet managed to relinquish from the barrel. But it never hit her. It slipped out. Now its blasting collision gave an intense ringing sound near her ears. She felt so weak - until a pair of hands drew her from the dry ground.

She was met closely against a body with a familiar scent. The type of smell that was bothersome but still intriguing.

"Kalliste." Her face was profoundly shaken by distinctive hands. Finally, her eyes opened seeing a well-known set of orange eyes.

Kollector scowled at her timid defeat by Erron. Kalliste weakly moved her head to her right where she had seen Erron's unconscious body laid out on the floor.

"Why must you let yourself become so frail?" Kollector muttered. He seemed annoyed but bitterly concern about her swift downfall. His eyes searched all over her body, checking if she was injured.

"Are you well?" He asked.

Suddenly the hazy feeling in her body steadily disappeared from her. She stared back at him with stern eyes.

"I'm fine." She pulled herself from his grip and reconvened her observation upon the field.

"Where is the Mileena?"

A scream was heard and Kalliste could see Mileena fall from higher ground. Kalliste runs towards her side, seeking for any brutal injuries on her.

"Empress, can you stand?" Kalliste asks in concern.

A raspy moan appears from her and she slowly raises her head - gazing directly at Kalliste. She strongly rises from the ground.

"-I am fine! That Osh-tekk hound launched me from the roof!" She exclaims bitterly. Hissing by the mere thought of him.

"-Empress if you could only reconsider me in your court!" Kalliste suddenly pleaded. Mileena glares at her.

"Either you fight for me now or never!" She hisses.

Kalliste intensely nods her head. "I will."

Then Mileena pulls out something from her pocket. A golden amulet with a large emerald jewl in the center of it. This must be the amulet from an Elder God.

"...I will put great use for this now."

super excited to play as Mileena, rain, and Rambo!


	42. if you cant love this all goes away

The tarkatan embassies seemed to perish one by one - quite quickly than expected. They were dying out, the lack of triumph was soon isolating them in a whole borough of Kotal's troops. Kano failed his task, the tarkatans died expeditiously, and Rain was being defeated by Kotal.

Kalliste and Kollector fought incoming onslaughts from Kotal's guards; dropping them quite efficiently like files.

Kollector tore their throats, their heads ripped from their necks, their stomachs sliced open. But more and more began to appear from the shadows.

Suddenly a buzzing sound emerged just in front of Kalliste. An insectoid familiarizing itself in a female form. D'vorah. Its blackened gnat eyes stared deeply in Kalliste with haste. A smile with sharp ends just unnervingly grinning at her.

A set of ovipositors hovered from its back.

"You are D'vorah," Kalliste stated.

"This one will gladly remove your inners." D'vorah's head cocked like a staggering snake. The insectoid looks into the distance just past Kalliste.

"Your queen is surrounded, so is your feeble companions." D'vorah spat. She moves closer in on Kalliste. Kalliste glances at the current situation, witnessing Mileena finally arises to interrupt Rain's near execution by Erron Black. Kalliste could only take one quick look before concentrating on D'vorah who continued to draw nearer.

"Your fear is unmasked. This one will have the pleasure of incubating you." D'vorah creepingly stamped her way closer and closer till Kalliste had to throw an attack. Her hit failed - its feeble attack caused D'vorah to immediately take a stab at her arm. The penetrating stab grazed a bloodied hole in Kal's arm; causing her to wince harshly, and while she was somewhat vulnerable from the blow - D'vorah began to pounce onto Kalliste - pushing her roughly against the floor.

And all she could hear was the departing sounds of war, distant murmuring of conflict.

Kalliste glared at D'vorah with anguish as she struggled to escape her bonds. Every ovipositor surrounded Kal's body. Kalliste could only pulverize D'vorah'ss armored chest with every strength of her good arm. But she continued to smile at her effortless aggression.

She arose, extending out like a vicious spider.

And before that sharp ovipositor could take a stab into Kal's flesh. It disembarked through air and mist. D'vorah grew utterly perplexed.

_"Looking for me?"_

A husky and deep voice intruded the insectoid's mind. D'vorah quickly turned behind her as Kalliste roughly hooked her fist onto D'vorah's ovipositor; digging her claws into the thickening flesh; ripping it out of her back. D'vorah hisses in pain. Kalliste held out the shredded ovipositor in disgust as D'vorah quickly digs into the ground, crawling back into the dirt.

Kalliste breaths heavily, her lungs taking sharp exhales. Then the tension in her arm flinches.

" _Kalliste_!" That sinewy voice drew her out from the void. Her heart feeling calm once more from the familiar call.

She cocked her head, gazing at Kollector who paced his way closer to Kalliste.

He arrived closer to her until he glimpses at her bleeding arm that she held on. Then he looks at her serene expression. But he hisses, fiercely concerned for her now.

"Have you no care for yourself? - Who done this?" Kollector says. His expression is filled with extreme wretchedness. He seemed angry with Kalliste and the perpetrator who made this wound. Kalliste scoffs.

"D'vorah. -But it's fine. It's but a bruise on my arm." Kalliste remains stern but cringes once more.

Then Kollector begins to search in his satchel. Pulling out whatever he had - displaying it into his view until he found a vessel wrapped in some fabric. How interesting. Stripping the elongated fabric off the thing, he begins to settle it onto Kal's bleeding arm.

His actions were so benevolent and just out of the ordinary for him. Kalliste couldn't help but beam in delight. With her free hand, she begins to touch his jawline in appreciation. He does nothing but continue on his task.

"...This is so unlike you. Who knew a creature of greed would show such care." Kal's voice is heavenly, her tone becoming faint. She continued to smile as her cheeks radiated. Kollector's face seemed so stiff and goaded by her comments.

"Enough of your prattle. It is done" He tightens the bandages so coarsely that it causes Kalliste to wince intensely. She scowls.   
  
  


Kollector gingerly observes the field and catches Mileena faltering before Kotal. His guards surround her as she appears to be completely vulnerable.

Kotal's body begins to glow with fiery sunlight, a power he channels is about to take on Mileena but she won't have it. With that amulet she had kept for a while now, she counters Kotal's blazing energy - managing to deflect it off of her. The power she possessed seem so powerful that the energy it withheld. Its impact grew heavier and heavier as it burst its power causing a few of Kotal's troops to disappear into thin air. An ethereal force causing tremors.

Its impact affected Mileena quite heavily causing her to lay unconscious. Suddenly Kollector faced Kalliste who was unexpectedly beside her.

"The empress is troubled, we shall depart." Kalliste was about to say something regarding Mileena's vulnerability but she soon spotted Rain appeared just beside Mileena, quickly leaving with her unconscious body elsewhere.

Kalliste nodded and rushed with Kollector as they began to flee from the tremendous uproar.  
  
  


\--------------------------

The journey was long and tiring as they soon discovered themselves in the scorched Kuatan Jungle. The heat seemed to be too much for Kalliste but Kollector remained futile to it. The blood from her arm continued to seep through the thin layers of fabric that had wrapped by Kollector. Seems as though, she was becoming pale and it was not good for her to stay in such a torrid situation. Kalliste remained strong in their journey through the jungle air.

Until she stopped and leaned herself against a tree. Kollector took notice of her halt and slowly came by her side.

"Are you not able to heal yourself?" He questioned with gentle concern.

Her eyes hazily gawks at him.

"I am not too sure with my state of power anymore..." She says weakly.

Her exhausted tone pesters Kollector quite a bit, he pulls her off the tree she leaned on and makes her move on her feet.

"Learn to move on your own even when weary. Mileena's camp is not too far."

"I was almost killed by D'vorah." She says. Kollector glances at her.

"Yet you still live. You have gone out of death on your own." Kollector addresses. Kalliste did thank herself for getting out of the heinous situation but she couldn't help but remember the moment where Erron had subdued her as Kollector managed to save her from being blasted in the head. These were dreadful situations that almost led her to near death.

She wanted to say something else but soon noticed that they arrived upon a now small camp. There are still many tarkatans alive and well roaming the grounds. 

Tanya rushed out in the open by their return, merely checking on the sudden intrusion. 

"It's just you two." 

Tanya looks at Kal's injury and scoffs. 

"The empress is hurt. - Seems that our ambush has failed. " Tanya said in disappointment. She crosses her arms and glares at the two then makes her way closer to the pair. 

"What is it about you two, mhm?" Her expression becomes domineering, she peers closer to the two. 

"What...?" Kalliste says in dismay. 

"You two always seem so close... so bound to each other." Her tone seemed so jeering that it wholly irritated Kalliste. 

"Why should anything concern you?" Kalliste replied dimly. Kal's eyes intensely glared at Tanya who kept brooding. She smiled back at her response. Then her eyes peeked at Kal's arm abruptly pressing her hands upon her aching arm. 

"--- _Argh_!" Kalliste yelps, immediately glaring at her with darkened. 

Suddenly Kollector grabbed Tanya's forearm as tightly as he did before she released herself from his harsh grip. He grimaced at her with pure provocation by her unnecessary actions. 

Tanya pulled herself away as she continued to smirk at the two. 

"Tanya!" Rain's sudden voice called out for her, she took one last glance and parted her ways. 

Kalliste couldn't help feel blank at the situation. Of course, she was angered since Tanya just squeezed her injured arm for no reason. 

"Thank you," Kalliste said. Her tone was monotone as her eyes dilated into the distance. She noticed Kollector shuffling away and gradually followed him in concern to his departure. He went over to a small tent that had been draped in leaves. The outer fabric was red, decorated with skulls. Perhaps this was all settled from the tarkatans. 

Kalliste could notice his dense behavior from the previous encounter with Tanya. He seated himself in a low, bamboo lounge. The look in his eyes has such a repellent nature to it, a hasty spider he became once more. Kalliste leisurely made her way closer to him, a soft expression placed on her face, trying to feel content.

"Tanya is a bothersome," Kalliste commented. Understanding his annoyance to the situation. 

"It is not only that..." Kollector faintly replied. Kal's head shot up to his response, puzzled and intrigued by his statement. She titled her head.

"What do you mean...?" 

He lowered his gaze.

"This bond of ours... it is ridiculous." Kalliste parted her lips in sheer complexity. Her brows clenching. She faintly laughed right after.

"Are you abashed that Tanya noticed our close relationship...? It should not matter what she thinks, you idiot." Kalliste said blatantly. She crossed her arms in resentment. 

"I have always remained on my own. Kept myself to my treasures and never fretted to bond with one another." He spat. His overbearing tone struck a hole in her heart. She furiously exhaled.

"...And even throughout all this time, you still never approved our... friendship?" She continued to look at him with excruciating antipathy from his words. He seem so dull-minded. Never giving into their fascinating and peculiar relationship. Kollector began to pull his satchel from his back putting it in front of him and began on his idle examination of riches; ignoring her frivolous whining.

Kal's face quivered at his mindless temper, rushing out of the tent.

* * *

:(


	43. remarkable affair

She sat on a tree stump and brooded for an hour alone. Crying and whining was not the option; grow strong and ignore those who trouble you. Kalliste lifted her head and faintly observed the grounds where she spotted the huge tent where Mileena resided, she could see Tanya by her side. She dug onto the soil with her boot and continued to pout.

Scuffling feet occurred behind her, approaching her.

"Why do you brood?" Rain's voice called out to her. His voice was deep, muffled underneath the mask he wore.

Kalliste turned behind to see Rain looking down at her.

She leaned her head against her palm and held a sulking expression.

"It is nothing. I am jus-"

"Perhaps consider training yourself." He interrupted her. She peeked her eyes at him.

Her face was obscured by his sudden suggestion.

"I have seen you nearly defeated by that mercenary, Erron Black. Your performance was inadequate." He commented. Kalliste gave an irritable look at him, uninterested by his critique. Rain glanced at her wounded arm.

"And that injury shows how easily unprotected you can be." He added. Kalliste scoffed.

He cocked his head.

"You show no care for your vulnerabilities? You do not wish to survive?" He continued. He then glared at her.

"If you do not care to even fight for your empress, then why are you here? She doesn't want weak Outworlders." The amount of taunting words entering Kal's mind soon made her boil from the inside. She abruptly stood from her seat, glaring at Rain.

"Enough of your nonsense. I don't want to hear it." She then began to walk away, but Rain continued to follow her side.

"It is not nonsense, I am simply declaring your weaknesses. - Let me train you." He suggested. Kalliste stopped and slowly turned to him.

"Train... me?" She replied, astounded by his offering.

He gave a faint nod.

"Why?" She questioned.

"I am just offering you a chance to get sufficient as I am the son of Argus." Kalliste blankly stared at him for a moment. She sighed. "Fine." Rain nodded in return and began to lead the way where they headed to a more open area of the jungle.

He stood just 6 feet from her, his stance readied as he gazes at Kal.

"Will we use weapons?" She asked.

"After. Right now, we use our bodies."

Rain gestured her to start, his hand cupping in the motion of coming forward. Kalliste hesitated for a moment and began to charge at him with doubt. She took a strike at him but he swatted her arm quite easily and hook his tightening grip onto her, a kick to her ankles which made her collapse onto the ground.

She sighed.

"You did not even try hard enough." Rain said. "Try again."

She stood up. Glaring at him with tired eyes.

Her heart inched into battle, throwing herself over to him with a strike. It kept ongoing. This time she keep steady on her moves, evading Rain's blows.

As he kept his side exposed, Kalliste pushed him down without ease and taking him down onto the ground. 

Kollector still resides with himself, digging his hands into the overflowing sack. His mind running numb and hollow. An empty feeling he somewhat did not like lingering inside of him. He scowled to himself, leaving the tent abruptly as he placed his satchel behind his back; carried by his lower set of arms.

His bare feet met with the jungle soil then observed his bare surroundings till he heard grunting just off to the distance.

——-

"May I ask how someone such as yourself learned how to fight?" Rain asked.

Kalliste exhaled.

"...Shang Tsung." She replied with discontent. 

Rain's brow raises, astounded. 

"The sorcerer? What reasons would he have to offer such things?" Rain said. They continued to fight, but talking lead to more harsh breaths taken. 

"...I was young... naive, poor. But he took interest in my... endowments." Kalliste said solemnly. Rain took in the information she poured out, getting to know more of her. He contemplated for a moment and then glanced just off to the distance where he detected Kollector seemingly watching them from afar. He then looked back at Kalliste.

"What is your relationship with that Nakadan?" Rain questioned as his eyes continuously gawk at Kollector. 

"What?" She stood up and turned around to see a now disappearing Kollector from a tent. Then her expression became faint. "-Nothing honestly..." Kalliste replied with quiet anguish. Rain cocked his head at her.

"Are you sure? ---Never mind. It should not be my place." Rain said. He took a moment to catch himself until he spotted Tanya waving him down from the large tent where Mileena was staying. He brushed himself off then faced Kalliste, he extended out his hand out to her. She looked at his masculine hand for a moment and deliberately shook his hand in return.

"It was refreshing to fight with you. Hopefully, in your future battles, you will learn not to be so easily defeated." His words were noble and respecting. A pleasant time with someone different was an interesting experience for Kalliste. She slightly smiled as he walked away towards the large tent. 

There was an aged water pump that Kalliste took interest in, making her way to it as she drank from it. 

She thought she felt someone near her, but no one appeared to be behind her. As she felt fulfilled by her thirst, she decided to enter a tent that had no one occupying it. Consider the large amount of tarkatans dead, she deemed she could remain in an empty one for herself now. 

It felt delightful inside the tent - she made sure that the opening of the tent was properly closed as she felt completely drenched in sweat in her tight clothing. Kalliste began to remove her clothing as the cool air met her uncovered skin. Looking at her bare skin, she noticed that her body was grazed in lots of wounds and cuts, the scorched burns from Kotal somewhat remained.

Apparently, she had a sudden interest in examining her beauty. Where a medium-sized mirror covered with filth; she glared at her eyes. One blue and one dark brown. The side of her left face was still marked with a red gash. Kal dug her hand into her greasy locks, that light platinum hair that kept on growing longer and longer. 

Kalliste never had much interest in her appearance, but sometimes it's nice to check every once in a while. 

She found her hands wander down against her stomach. The unmasked tension between her legs was aching for her touch. Then she gave in for a while. 

_\----------------------------------------_

_ewwww_


	44. head over heels

She slept quite pleasantly for the first time in forever, a good feeling that held onto her. Kalliste dressed herself up and quickly headed outside her tent.

The weather appeared to be the same as before; the gazing sunlight with blissful breezes. Only a few lively tarkatans roamed the camp, doing chores and such. Kalliste immediately sought out Mileena out of her tent, she was gazing upon a large table where Tanya lingered.

Her curiosity peeked as she wondered for Kollector's whereabouts. Even though she resented him, she kept her concern for him.

She approached Mileena and Tanya by the table; glaring at a map of some kind.

"Empress?" Kalliste called out.

Mileena glanced at her then back at the table.

"What is it?" She replied bitterly. Her voice was raspy as ever.

Kalliste blankly gawked at her.

"—-Have you... have you seen— Kollector?" She asked. Mileena did not look back at her but continued on her task.

"How would I know? Why don't you go fetch for him? Considering your so concerned for him all the time..." Mileena said. Tanya snickered beside the empress to her comment. Smiling all over the place.

Kalliste took in her words.

"...Well, how are you doing, empress?" Kalliste asked.

"I'm fine, thank you," Mileena replied. "Now leave, I must hold my concentration if I wish for Kotal's head."

Then Kalliste began to question her empress. Wanting to say something to their current situation.

"—Can you still manage to overthrow Kotal? Most of your tarkatans are dead. This 'Kano' failed his task and you have no other allies to help you." Then Mileena began to grow a darkening aura, the comment she was given wasn't something she needed at all. She slowly rose her head at Kalliste, glaring at her.

"You dare doubt my position?! - You have no right to talk to me about authority! I am an empress!" Mileena exclaimed in anguish. She seemingly became erratic by the moment. Her voice was so guttural.

Tanya approached Kalliste pushing her aside then facing her.

"Best you remove yourself from here," Tanya said as she rashly pushed her aside. She kept smirking at Kalliste who continued to present an impartial expression. Kalliste kept herself stiff as she didn't understand why Mileena had to be so exasperated. But she had her father's stubbornness. Constantly being in service of many leaders was becoming a strain in her head and soul.

Kalliste parted herself from the two Edenians and continued to look around the camp.

She checked where Kollector last kept himself in, the tent to which she searched in; an unoccupied tent.

Kalliste pondered around the empty tent and could still smell his astringent scent. She had to admit that she was already missing him greatly, she knew he left for some collecting business. But where exactly could have gone? He can't bear himself inZ'Unkahrah - the capital city of Outworld.

But maybe he was desperate, maybe he will stealth his way in and collect some extra material. 

She had no place in the empty tent no more and soon exited out to where a voice called out to her.

"Kalliste." She turned her head to the source and soon noticed Rain gaining his way to her.

"Morning." Kalliste greeted in a faint tone.

"Morning." Rain said in return.

She smiled softly but reverted her expression to a pessimistic mood. "Have you seen... Kollector?" She asked.

He titled his head imperceptibly. "...I have seen him quite earlier before. He left the camp without any words to the empress." Kalliste blankly stared at him then at the ground. Her expression and behavior was easy to read from Rain's perspective. He knew that she was gripped onto Kolletor's disappearance.

"You care for him." He stated. Kalliste glimpsed at him with sharpness. She stayed silent for a moment until Rain came closer.

"Perhaps you should find him if you care so deeply about him. If you two have gone into a dispute, you should dwell in what your heart aches for." His words were so imaginative and moving. Kalliste contemplated for a moment until Rain walked away from her - leaving her to her thoughts. 

She felt herself heat up in aching frustration. She had always searched for him, fetched for him like a nomadic animal off a leash.

Kalliste took a long observation of the pitiful camp she resided in. Mileena seemed to be worsening, slowly becoming insane by her failed attempts at abolishing Kotal Kahn. She didn't have anything important anymore, she was nothing compared to Shao Kahn's supreme court.

She rushed into the tent she occupied herself in and quickly gathered her belongings. - she was going to do what her heart desired from the start.

Then she finally left the grounds.

———————————————-

The journey there was mellow and quick. Kalliste made sure she was stealthy and easily covered in her black hood. Though unlike Kollector he couldn't hide his distinct features. Nor did he covered himself with more clothes. Yet she kept doubting herself if Kollector was even in Z'unkahrah. If his mind was in a dark state or desperate - he would go anywhere to get extra gold and riches.

Kalliste looked like any other Outworlder, so if she kept to herself and not reveal her face, she would deem herself good. She kept herself close to the shadows as much as she could; now begins the investigation.

The streets were quiet, peaceful as you would suggest. But not in the open should she be in - more so in the alleyways.

She wandered into the shaded alleyways, it was dry and crowded with trash, barrels, and unneeded objects. It still stunk of dried blood, even the tart soils remained with tainted red. She passed through entrances in which she heard various sounds; mumbling arguments, clanking of things, and even screams of such.

A group of guards turned the corner to which they began headed her way. Immediately she lowered her head in an attempt to hide her face.

They did not care. Good.

She looked back at the passing guards and began to walk forward at a faster pace.

A woman suddenly appeared from one of the buildings, her expression of fear was visible as she stumbled away from the place. Closer and closer she could hear the struggle from inside.

Cautiously she laid herself against the wall and peered into the open entrance were seen a large figure holding up a man off the ground, choking the man. The silhouette holding him was extremely familiar. Kalliste began to widen her eyes at the scene and slowly made her way in.

The shape on its back was covered with cloth as it was covering a set of arms.

"Kollector!" Kalliste called out. Her voice was slightly trembling by the scene. Her calls made the choked man and the figure glanced at her. Without hesitation, she came closer to them. 

Upon further observation, her eyes were met with orange scowls. He continued to seize the peasant who continued to struggle and gulp for air. Kalliste looked around the dingy room where there were multiple bodies of older men deposited against the ground. A blood bath. 

Kalliste didn't stop Kollector's actions; he proceeded to end the man's life. His body fell roughly onto the floor. Kaliste blankly stared. 

She heard chains and jewels sing as she looked at Kollector with wistfulness. It was not her fault that their relationship withered, the dilemma resided on him. Then she began to approach him gently. He crouched down as he gathered plentiful goods that he had found; Kal's hand placed on his arm with ease. 

"Kollector." She muttered. "... _I don't want us to depart. --And I care deeply for you."_ She reflected, her head lowering to a state of despondency. Kollector remained silent, not making eye contact for a moment. 

Then, sudden tears had shattered through her eye sockets. A pitiful state to be in. Crying and lamenting. 

"I do not need your tears. It is not wanted." He said. They faced each other as her reddened eyes gradually became dry. His expression was stiff and stern. But his hands reach upon her face and with a finger, he smudges his thumb against her eyes. His tone was harsh and resentful, but his actions were tender. 

"I wish not to linger here, we must go." Kalliste was still a bit numb, but Kollector roughly pulled her away from the scene and hurriedly exited the building. Kollector checked his surroundings as they began to pace themselves out of Z'unkahrah. The state of their relationship was still unclear as Kalliste began to feel quite sorrowful and fragile.

Running and running, they not cared who watched them. They did not care what they looked like, but all they wanted was to be together once again. 


	45. divinity

_smut is present here_

\---------------------------------------

They took their time while traveling back to Mileena's camp, but Kalliste didn't want to go back there. Going back there meant nothing anymore. She brooded halfway there until she decided to speak out.

"Kollector." She said his name to cease his movement. He simply turned to her. Kollector's eyes were cold and stern quite like the time she had meant expect he was not so giddy this time.

"I..." Kalliste couldn't exactly speak out her words, she didn't know what to say. But Kollector dimly stared back at her.

"What is it?" He snarled.

"Why did you leave?"

His eyes continue to gaze.

"To collect."

She exhaled, lowering her eyes in solemn. Her eyes were vacant upon looking at her surroundings.

"—I did not like you with that Edenian." Said Kollector. Kalliste turned to him with surprise.

"...You were... jealous?" She could feel her lips curve.

He hissed once more to her remark.

"Perhaps... I was foolish ... -too ... resent you." He was always so timid with benign words.

Kalliste came closer to him and gave him a pleasant embrace. A hug that comforted Kollector. 

When she pulled away, Kollector's face eased with serenity. He swayed his head gesturing them to get a move on.

They were just headed towards the Kuatan jungle where the heat became more intense as noon came by. She felt extremely weary each time they moved their feet, a yearning for leisure.

Then, her eyes spotted a large lake nearby. Kalliste decided to wander off in the direction of the spacious freshwater lake. The color of it attracted her with its vivid blue tones. She sauntered off until Kollector eventually noticed her stray.

"--Kalliste." He exclaimed, an annoyed expression on his face as he slowly followed her.   
  


Through the big leaves and buzzing greenery, Kalliste approached a slope that lead towards the great lake. A glowing waterfall from above. And a serene environment. Kollector grimly stared at the water then at Kalliste who continued to stand in front of the pool.

"...We should relax for a moment. I don't want to go back yet..." Kalliste muttered to Kollector. He looked back at her with confusion.

She dipped her hands into the water; warm and comforting to her surprise. Then, Kalliste began to remove her shoes, her jacket...

Kollector began to take notice of this, her blatantly undressing before his eyes.

"Kalliste!" Kollector called out bashfully. He was irritated, bothered, but also embarrassed by the sudden sight. Kalliste turned her head at him with unbothered by the situation.

" _Don't be ashamed._ " She commented.

Her nicely shaped body was difficult to revert from, he couldn't ignore observing her bare skin. Kalliste began to soak her body gradually further into the warm water. She immediately submerged her whole body into the water until her hair was completely drenched. A smile rose on her face, the water was pleasant. She took a while in the water to the point where Kollector became concerned about whether or not she drowned.

He stood up in anxiety - but Kalliste abruptly lifted herself from the surface.

"Kalliste! Let us go! Must not waste time with— leisure." He hissed; impatient and annoyed. Beyond displeased wasting his time here.

Still, that peaceful expression stayed on her face.

"Kollector, why don't you come?" She gestured to him as she splashed with the water.

"No, I detest the water." He replied harshly. His behavior was much similar to a stubborn child. So, she continued to douse herself in the crystal blue water.

Kollector on the other hand decided to spend the time delving into his satchel as he always has. Now eyeing at his new treasures, he would take glances now and then - watching Kalliste saunter around the lake.

The sound of water rushed beside her legs as she began to leave the lake, looking Kollector; busy with his riches.

Water coated her body with coldness but the ardent atmosphere promptly comforted her - making her way towards Kollector.

She squeezed the remaining water out of her drenched hair and abruptly sat beside him on the jungle floor.

"Are you done?" He said as he kept his eyes on his bountiful satchel.

Kalliste didn't say anything to his question but began to touch his arm tenderly. Her touch made Kollector's gaze moved away from his gold and onto her uncovered chest.

This situation was getting a little strange; he thought.

She was completely bare, wet, and careless. Kalliste continued to persist in her intimate desires and began closing in on him. Grabbing his hand she planted them onto her breast.

His expression was jittery, but both of her hands embraced his - guiding them as he fell soft.

"Kall—-" Her dainty lips pursed onto his, a warmth developing within their kiss. Kalliste slowly and her gradually pinned him to the point where she led herself onto his body.

When they finally released their kiss, Kollector's intense vermillion eyes pierced into her soft two-toned eyes. Then his unexpected hasty expression returned.

"...Why must you use your tongue?!" His tone was almost like he was repulsed. Kalliste smirked then removed his hood, revealing his bald head. His features were more visible, the sharp cheekbones and his pointy ears that Kalliste had never noticed till now.

Her hands traveled from his neck and to his lower stomach, the more she went further down the more Kollector tensed his body.

Suddenly, her hands were tightened by his grip. She looked at Kollector who was beyond flushed and reluctant.

" _Kollector_." She said. He eased his grip for a moment enough for her to slip her hands underneath his belt till she loosened it off of him, then she eventually removed his trousers. Kollector throughout the process was rigid and flustered. Her gaze directly fell onto his nether regions then snickered out of nowhere.

Her sudden giggles delivered an aggravation to Kollector.

"What amuses you?!" He exclaims.

She cleared her throat.

"--Nothing... I have never seen one before." Then her index finger delicately rubbed against the tip. He winced as it was an unconventional sensation.

"Do not tease me!" He said bitterly.

Kalliste properly adjusted herself onto him; comfortable and relaxed, Kollector softly placed his hands onto her hips. She felt her heart rapidly arise in passion, quite scared but excited as she was entirely in the heat. Slowly she began to settle with him. Finally, he entered her. He was eager.

Kalliste winced to the unexpecting pain.

"--- _You're... too rough!_ " She said, but Kollector ignored her complaints as he was longing for more.

The feeling was eternally pleasant but it came with slight stinging pain. Kal's look was filled with hazy discomfort but Kollector was intrigued to move her - and so he did. This was her first time. — Kollector was rather unwilling to all this but until he had felt pleasure for the first time, he yearned for more. His claws dug into her skin from the great satisfaction, he wanted to keep going.

She sang pleasing moans from this passion. --Noticing Kollector's other set of arms from his back, he began to reach over to her chest, caressing her soft breasts. His curved nails pressed along her nipples, he played with his curiosity and toyed with her parts.

The connection became even more tense - then swiftly, Kollector pulled her closer to him, their chests met, embracing her wholly. Hips continued to thrust, the blood within them remained to throb and grow even higher.

His long nails dug deeper and deeper into her skin, but Kalliste didn't care as her body became numb. Kollector gave subtle grunts and moans. Hearing it gave such a luscious feeling in Kal. So close to him while in the act of a love ritual. It was soothing.

The pace went faster, her heart too. It was so heavenly, so ethereal.

They did not share words but let their bodies sang. Faster, faster. He tightened her close to her body even more. Until he reached his limit. She could hear his guttural groans when he felt stimulating release.

Kollector stopped moving when they both rested. He relaxed his grip. Their breathing was heavy as it gradually slowed down. Kalliste took a moment laying on top of him before separating herself from him, shifting now beside him. Something inside her was tingling. She watched him stand up from the ground, putting his bottoms on and his belt.

Kollector looked down at her fulfilled body.

"Let us go." He began to pull her arm, raising her from the floor. _She cannot be that worn out._ Kollector gathered her clothes and forced her to dress quickly.

\------------------------------------------------

 _haha_


	46. death

_———————————_   
  
  
  
  


Silent throughout their dainty journey. She still felt tingling and numb from the inside. Giddy was all she could feel from now on. A bright closed smile on her face, a type of happiness she hadn't possessed in many years.

But the contentment vanished when she remembered that they were returning to Mileena. The past events had been poor and it seemed that Mileena's empire wasn't going to last long. Then Kollector stopped his steps.

"Kollector...?" Kalliste called out. Then he dragged her into the jungle shade. Kalliste was confused but then she heard shuffling nearby them. An amount of Kotal's troops came passing through as they both hid in the greenery. Kollector's hand covered her mouth.

Kalliste moved his hand and shot at him with annoyed eyes.

"Don't cove—-"

"Don't move your tongue!" Kollector sharply muttered. "I wish not to be caught by Kotal's guards." He glared at her, irked as he watched the guards slowly pass by. Kalliste observed the situation as Kollector's grip slowly was removed.

"...What's happening...?" Kalliste softly spoke.

"Mileena's camp is infiltrated..." He responded. Then he begins to gradually pull Kalliste further away from the scene.

"We will go." Dragging her into the jungle air, the palms of green wafting in their faces. A sense of concern wavers in Karl's mind.

"...What about Mileena and the others?" Kalliste says. Kollector continues to stay silent as they both wither farther away from camp. She felt concerned and troubled but she gave no care to serving someone who deliberately began their way to madness and failure. 

For a moment through the jungle, Kollector's grip soften as they finally slowed their pace. Separated for a while, Kalliste stared at Kollector until she began to ask her previous question once more.

"About Mileena..." She muttered. Then, Kollector abruptly turned around to her. His expression and behavior seemed uninterested in her topic.

"I never coveted to serve her." He said. Kalliste tilted her head in confusion.

"Yet, you agreed..."

"To only hope to receive profit. But Mileena is a feeble Kahn. She was never the true heir to Shao Kahn." Kalliste could almost laugh at his words. He dare disrespect the "daughter" of Shao Kahn, but he was right, she hardly was the successor of Shao Kahn.

"...If Shao Kahn were to hear you.." Kalliste muttered. She slightly joked but Kollector had no energy for it, instead he drifted further into the jungle. Kalliste slowly followed.

"What do we do now...?" She asked. Kollector seemed tired, his posture dripping and faint.

"Nothing. We are free of Mileena and the Edenians. There is no reason to pursue. Shao Kahn's lineage ends." His tone almost seemed despondent. But this now meant that they were truly free to do anything. No queens or kings to submit to. No more. Of course, they were wanted by the Outworld's emperor, they couldn't live as open as they wanted but this seemed to be a better idea. Their relationship was growing pleasantly and now, they only had each other.

Kollector was a complex character, he showed a lack of affection when it comes to intimacy. It was expected, he seemed to have grown in a terrible environment, made himself thrive in a tyrant's court. Kill or be killed. And to take what he desired. Kalliste understood normal emotions. She grew through intricate times. Brushed it off and began to fight to survive.

But love, love was something unexpected in both of them. A hasty, spider, goblin that was in the interest of an odd, self-reserved girl. 

" **Kalliste**!" A hasty voice harshly called out to her. Her spacious mind suddenly snapped back into existence. Kollector came striding back to her where his expression of displeasure was present.

"Have you drifted off?!" Kollector questioned in bitter mockery. Kalliste quickly came to her senses and followed him. Into the vast greenery, they came upon a large cave, so near the mountains. It was eerie.

"We will reside here for a while," Kollector says. Kalliste observed the outer part of it, a face of concern.

"Is it safe..?"

Kollector turned around. "Why? Do you fear caves?" Kalliste looked at him, unamused.

"...No... It..." Then she stops for a moment. A thought came into her mind. "Why don't we go... to your people? Nakada?" Kalliste suggested. She came closer to him as she placed both of her hands against his arms. His eyes were in a void, looking directly at her.

"No. — I wish not to go back to my people... yet." He began departing from her and looked around the outer part of the cave. "Kotal's guards would inevitably invade Nakada. Best not to go."

Kalliste crossed her arms as she began entering the dark cave. It was not that deep but the opening was covered with vines and thick leaves. The inside made her uneasy, then she remembered her time in vagrancy. It was no luxury, but now was the time to be free of duties and to spend time with Kollector.

Kollector observed the medium-sized cave. "Would you perhaps gather some... wood? We will need light." Kollector suggested. Kalliste glared at him. She sighed and went outside to find some loose wood. 

——-

With a sufficient amount of 'firewood', she plotted it against the stone floors and Kollector's attention arises. "Good." He said. Then he snapped his fingers where a burst of blue flame ignited from the center of the woodpile. Now the cave was brightly lit. Day was still present and they only had time to spare until their next plan.

Kalliste sat upon the stone floor and stared at the prickling fire, emitting sparks.

She looked at Kollector who began to sit on the ground as well. "Kollector," Kalliste called out. He wavered his hand at her and started to lay down. "No. I will rest now, do not disturb me." As he laid adequately upon the ground, Kalliste could only scowl in disappointment. She looked at his peaceful body, resting himself as his upper set of arms curl around him.

Kalliste made his way to him, she felt somewhat lonesome. Kollector's one eye peeked at her close contact, a face of annoyance as he only wished for some sleep. "What is it now?!" Kollector exclaimed in irritation. She placed her lips against his cheek Kollector exhaled from her kiss and proceeded to lay against his side now facing his back at her.

Kalliste sighed and looked at the seeping light from outside. She didn't wish to bother him any longer so Kalliste decided to take herself outside of the cave and took a breath of fresh air. The duration of Kollector's little nap was unknown so Kalliste began to wander further than she should.

Her curiosity peaked out in the open as she wanted to know what happened at the camp. She knew it was risky but she was always stealthy.

——

The day grew warm and dim, a couple of hours to wait until all was clear. She felt that she was nearby the camp or was she? Keeping her feet shuffle quietly along the ground, she tried peeping her eyes along the open jungle. It felt desolate and quiet. As she slowly rose from the greenery she began making her way towards the lonesome camp.

Striding her way towards the camp, a pile of tarkatan corpses decorated the jungle soil. Dried blood and the scent of stale sweat.

But the now dreadful wind came passing through and the camp felt eerie. Where the main tent was, Kalliste made her way towards it.

A certain repulsive stench grew intensely within her nostrils, taking a sharp exhale. Kalliste laid eyes upon a female body. The head had been decomposed with blood and... insects. The skull had been entirely exposed with the familiar set of gnarly teeth; Mileena. She had been executed perhaps by Kotal by not by his hand. D'vorah. Kalliste shared little sympathy but her fate had already been made. It was surprising of course, but Kotal was on the winning side and she hated to admit it.   
  


The whereabouts of Tanya and Rain were unknown and so was their fate. At least Kalliste and Kollector weren't at the scene.

Upon looking at a table to her side, she spotted a bottle of wine. Kalliste never had an interest in alcoholic beverages but her mind was feeling better than ever and so she obtained it.   
  


She sighed faintly and heard something outside that definitely had to have been made by a certain presence. Perhaps an animal of some sort. Kalliste kept her movement still as a statue and moved herself aside onto the less open part of the tent. She kept her ears concentrated on the surroundings, only the wind was there but another step against the soil was heard. Daring herself to take a peek - a man was in the distance and he looked like he was searching around.

Deeper and further away, Kalliste didn't want to linger any longer, and considering this stranger was lurking around, they could cause some problem. She slowly crept out of the tent, holding the bottle of wine tightly against her chest, and kept watch of the man. Her eyes were fixated on this person as they began to stand still in one certain area, perhaps they were... urinating?

Slow and steady she kept moving further into the jungle until she heard a female voice call out.

A woman with vibrant white hair came into view, coming in contact with the man. The situation was strangely interesting but Kalliste had to make a run for it and quickly vanished into the jungle.


End file.
